Take the Ducklings Bowling
by fluffy2001
Summary: A simple gathering at a bowling alley leads to so much more. This didn't end up being much about bowling at all. This is a funny and romantic ForemanOFC, CamChase story. It's all about how relationships start and build. Lots of fluff and romance.
1. Let's Go Bowling!

**a/n: First, the disclaimer. I don't own these characters (except Pamela).**

**Assumptions as you read this: Foreman has a new love in his life, House is still in ICU from the shooting so everyone is a little stressed. Enjoy!**

The day proved to be too emotionally exhausting and almost too much to bear. All three ducklings sat in the conference room not saying a word, lost in their own thoughts.

Foreman had enough of all the moping that had been plaguing them lately. If his recent experiences from being near death have taught him anything, it is that life needs to be enjoyed. "We need to go blow off steam for a few hours."

"Drinks and pool?" Chase as usual was pretty low on ideas.

"No, that is pretty old. We should do something really different." Cameron suggested.

"I can bring my girlfriend along. She is coming over tonight."

Cameron got a huge smile on her face over the prospect of finally meeting Foreman's ever elusive significant other. "I'd love to meet her. I vote for something that gives us a chance to get to know her better."

"That rules out a movie or a club." Chase noted.

Foreman flashed a large smile. "Okay, you may think this is a weird idea, but how about bowling?"

Cameron mirrored his smile. Chase looked at him like he was completely insane.

"That's perfect!" Cameron said rather enthusiastically.

"Bowling? Do people actually do that?" Chase was in strange territory here.

"What, you don't like bowling?" Foreman asked.

"It's not that, it's just, uh, I've never been before."

Cameron laughed hard at that revelation. "Don't they have bowling alleys in Australia? Oh wait, everything is in reverse down there. They probably roll down pins to knock out the balls."

"Very funny." Chase was less than amused.

"I'm sure there was no time to go in between the yachting and polo playing." Foreman enjoyed any opportunity to tease as well.

Cameron decided to make the plan official. "Well guess what Chase, you have been overruled. You have been in this country too long to not experience one of its greatest pastimes."

"It sounds like I don't have a choice. Why not? I like combating job stress with potentially humiliating situations. Let's go for it."

"Lighten up wombat." Cameron was unimpressed with Chase's uptight and sarcastic behavior. "Think of it as a team building exercise."

"I'll call my girlfriend to make arrangements." Foreman opened his cell phone and started dialing.

------------

"Pamela, these are my colleagues, Robert Chase and Allison Cameron." Foreman handled the introductions as they all climbed into Pamela's car. She nodded to Chase and Cameron in the back seat. "Pleasure." She then leaned over to the passenger side and gave Foreman a sweet kiss.

"Thanks for driving." Foreman was rather grateful that she offered to be the chauffer for the evening.

Pamela was intrigued by this evening's plan. "Bowling, huh? You didn't tell them how great I was did you? I'm surprised you even want another butt whooping."

"So you guys have been before? I can see why you thought of it then." Cameron said to the two front passengers.

"I took Eric during his recovery. He needed an activity that would help rehab his coordination. It was really funny watching him try at first. It was like teaching a four year old to bowl. He had the hang of it though by the end of the night."

"So you two were together while he was recovering?" Cameron loved learning all these new details.

"I've known Eric since high school in Philadelphia. His dad and my dad still live in the same neighborhood. Actually, his dad called my dad when he was recovering. He knew Eric would be glad to see me."

"That's sweet. Eric never told us any of this." Cameron teased from the back seat.

"Your skills are going to be needed again." Foreman said to Pamela trying to change the subject. "Chase has never been bowling before."

"What, you've been living under a rock your entire life?" Pamela couldn't believe there was a human that never done such a thing.

Chase didn't get a chance to answer as Foreman did. "Worse, Australia."

"Is Australia a third world country? I thought bowling alleys were..."

"That has already been covered. Chase grew up in a wealthy family. He was too busy skiing in the Alps." Foreman goaded.

Chase stayed quiet in the back seat while taking all the abuse. "Come on boy, defend yourself," Pamela told Chase while looking at him through the rear view mirror. "I always let him know that I won't put up with his crap."

"It's been a long day. I'm a little short on witty comebacks." Chase replied in a tired voice.

"Ooh, nice accent. I'm sure you get a lot of ladies with that. Don't worry I'll defend your honor." Pamela clenched her right fist and delivered a sharp blow to Foreman's upper right arm.

"Owww!"

Cameron and Chase laughed at her unbelievable spunk and ability to dish out crap to Foreman. He needed a woman like that. As the laughter finally died down, they arrived at the bowling alley.

------------------------

The stench of the air and general shabbiness of the place made Chase realize why he had never been to such an establishment before. "Average Americans come here for fun? No wonder the rest of the world thinks this country is simple. The prison I had to search smelled better."

Foreman and Pamela lead the charge to the counter. "Two lanes, four rentals." Everyone started reciting their shoe sizes to the clerk. "Is the tradition that we quote Monty Python lines in a bowling alley?" Chase wondered why a perfect stranger would need his shoe size, recalling only ever seeing that done on his favorite TV show.

Cameron laughed at his hopeless naivety. "You need bowling shoes."

"There are special shoes? To throw a ball down a wooden lane?" They all continued to stare patiently, waiting for him to surrender the shoe size. "Fine, size 10."

Everyone got their shoes and proceeded to the assigned lanes. Chase examined his borrowed footwear with disgust and turned to Cameron. "You're an immunologist. You can't see all the diseases in this shoe?"

"Trust me, its perfectly safe. You see any bowling shoe infections in the clinic? Of course not, because then you would have known there were bowling shoes." Cameron was having a great time watching him struggle with such a simple concept. "Come on Chase, I'll help you pick out a ball." Cameron led the still perplexed Aussie over to the ball rack.

"I'll take care of the refreshments." Pamela went over to the bar and came back with two fresh pitchers of beer. She looked intently at Cameron and Chase together as she delivered the beverages. "So, are those two...?" Pamela asked Foreman under her breath with a suspicious guise.

"No, although rumor has it they did it once. It was a one night thing."

"No rumor there baby, they totally did it. The body language says it all. Too bad, they are so pretty together. Anyway, get up, we need balls too." They went to retrieve their needed equipment.

After a few minutes all were ready to take a warm-up frame. "Beginners first." Pamela grabbed Chase, who was rolling his eyes in utter disbelief that he was actually doing this. "See that line? Your foot can never cross that line or it is a foul. Start with the ball up here." She raised her ball to the chest to demonstrate.

"While taking about 3 or 4 steps, pull the ball back behind you and then move it forward. Keep your arm straight at all times." Pamela slowly showed the proper motion while Chase observed. "I'll take my shot first so you can watch." With three even paced steps and a perfectly timed release she rolled her ball squarely down the middle. All the pins fell down with a thunderous crash. "Okay, you try."

Chase stood straight, pulled the ball up to his chest and tried to focus on the pins at the end of the alley. All he was thinking though was how ridiculous this was. He took a step forward and in completely uncoordinated fashion pulled the ball down too quickly. He let it only go slightly behind him and once he realized he couldn't take any more steps forward or risk a foul, he just stopped, threw the ball forward and let go. The ball flew in the air for two seconds, made an awful thud as it hit the lane and spiraled into the gutter.

Cameron and Foreman started laughing hysterically. Pamela did her best to hold back her laughter, but the attempt was weak. "That's called a gutter ball." Pamela said. "I'm sure you'll be getting a lot of those tonight."

"We should have gotten him the bumper lane." Foreman pointed to the bumper lane where some young toddlers were rolling their balls.

"Good first try. You are definitely going to need some of that." Pamela pointed to the pitchers of beer on the table. "A general rule is the drunker you are the better bowler you are. It will loosen you up fast."

Foreman went next and due to a slightly off balanced throw ended with a 7/10 split. "Aw, rough break." Pamela sported a superior grin.

Cameron got up ready to show people how it was done. She positioned herself on the lane and in a fluid motion of amazing beauty delivered a powerful and deadly accurate shot that sent all the pins scattering. She glared at her fellow players with a determined 'take that' stance. Foreman and Chase were completely thrown back. Pamela smiled rather pleased to have a worthy competitor. "Bring it on honey," she told Cameron in a true competitive spirit.

The first game mirrored the practice round exactly. Chase couldn't get a ball halfway down the lane without it going into the gutter for all ten frames. Foreman had a respectable score, but nothing worthy of bragging. Cameron and Pamela countered each other with one strike and spare after another. Their score was dead even until the final frame. Pamela went first and delivered two quick and flawless strikes. On her final turn, Pamela fired yet another quick and accurate blow, only to see nine pins fall instead of the usual ten.

Cameron smirked at Pamela on the way up for her try. Three strikes and she would win. She lined up, blew her hair out of her eyes and threw a flawless pitch down the center. All the pins fell like leaves off a tree. She then delivered the exact same pitch with the exact same confidence two more times. She got the exact same result. Three strikes. Victory was hers.

"Time for the rematch baby." Pamela told Cameron who took a brief moment to savor her victory.

The second game proved to not be much different. In the fourth frame though, after having a few beers, Chase was feeling lucky. He lined up the shot, moved forward in his now standard choppy motion, released to soon as usual, but this time there was a different spin on the ball as it went thud. It rolled to the left, then hooked right, and then continued to weakly down the lane until it took a sharp right turn at the very end. Just before the ball fell into the gutter, it clipped the last pin. It wobbled a bit with uncertainty and then finally decided in complete mercy to fall. Chase held up his arms in complete triumph. "I got one." The others stood on their feet in supportive applause.

Cameron and Pamela again stood neck in neck until the last frame. This time, Cameron was the one to falter. She went first and only got a spare in the 10th frame. Pamela delivered three quick strikes. Now the sweet taste of victory belonged to her.

"Okay, game three settles the score." Pamela said with complete determination. She was now on a roll.

"The last game belongs to the experts." Foreman elected himself to be the spokesman for the men. "We are sitting this one out."

"Wimps." Pamela shouted to them as they took their refuge with two fresh pitchers of beer.

As Pamela and Cameron prepared for the next game, Foreman had a proposal. "Chase, we need to make a game of our own here. For each point Cameron scores, you take a sip of beer. I'll take one for each point Pamela scores."

"Are you crazy? These women are bowling in the 230's." Foreman flashed Chase a 'chicken' look. He relented. "Okay, you're on."

They sat with their beers watching the ladies throw one superb roll after another. They found it difficult to keep it up but not impossible.

For whatever reason, game 3 wasn't anywhere near as close. Pamela ran out of steam and often seemed to be distracted. Her once great concentration was blown. Cameron on the other hand, was on fire and better than ever. By the end, Pamela lost to Cameron by almost 50 pins. The two ladies commended each other on a well fought match and headed back to the table.

"What happened to all the beer?" Cameron noticed the intoxicated state of her co-workers, but Chase was easily the more smashed of the two.

"He had to take a drink for each point you scored, while I had to drink each point Pamela scored."

Cameron looked into the glazed stare coming from Chase's blue-green eyes and the inebriated smile on his face. "What were you thinking? I bowled a 260."

Pamela and Foreman started chuckling. Cameron saw the writing on the wall. "I see you two were in cahoots to get him drunk. You backed off for a reason. Why aren't you more drunk? You should have drank 211 times."

"I'm still having trouble counting to 211. Chase though, nothing is wrong with his brain. He can count to 260 rather well, even while getting plastered." Foreman looked at Pamela and they busted into full fledged laughter.

Cameron started laughing along too. "Oh Chase, you are such an easy target." Chase was too drunk to notice or care.

"I didn't throw the game," Pamela told Cameron. "I just knew what was happening and thought it was so funny I blew my concentration. You are the earnest champion."

Foreman was ready to move things along. "I've had enough bowling, and it looks like Chase here had certainly had enough. What say we retreat to the lounge? We need a refill."

Before they could continue with the latest plan, Cameron had to help Chase change his shoes and hold him while he staggered his way around. "You better hope for his sake that he doesn't get paged." Cameron told Foreman as she assisted a barely functioning Chase. They got a large booth which gave Chase the opportunity to pass out for a bit while the others drank and talked.

"So Pamela, what do you do?" Cameron asked.

"I work for a Marketing firm in Cherry Hill. It isn't as glamorous as a Neurologist, but it keeps me busy."

"Cherry Hill isn't too bad. You two are only 45 minutes apart."

"It's still too long. We are in the process of looking for something else. We are moving in together." Foreman squeezed Pamela's hand in nervous anticipation as he made the announcement.

"Wow, I had no idea it was that serious."

"I'm finding it impossible to spend any day without her. I am a man deeply in love." Foreman gazed into Pamela's eyes lovingly as he made his bold declaration. She gave him a big smile then a big kiss. "I love you too baby."

"We are hoping to find something 20 minutes away from the hospital toward Cherry Hill. That way she won't have to travel too far to work."

"Yes, the 45 minutes to an hour that I do now a few times a week is getting old."

"I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations." Cameron offered her sentiments with a sincere smile. She normally didn't care for open and loving behavior, but she found it so refreshing to see it on Foreman. She also really liked Pamela.

Cameron looked over at the sleeping Chase and got a devilish look on her face. "You know, I have always wanted to do this." She started running her fingers through Chase's messy blond hair. "It's so soft. It's like petting a freshly groomed dog." They all started laughing at Cameron's mischievous behavior.

An hour later it was time to pack up for the evening. "Give sleeping beauty a nudge." Foreman instructed Cameron.

"Chase, wakey, wakey." She started shaking him a few times.

He groaned and tried to ignore her. Foreman took a glass of ice cold water and poured it on his head. He shot up, and then looked very queasy. "The room is spinning." His speech was drastically slurred.

"Time to go Chase. Can you get up?"

Chase was unresponsive and his eyes fluttered a bit.

"Come on Cam, I'll get one side and you get the other."

------------------

Pamela pulled up to Cameron's car in the hospital parking lot. "You sure you don't need any help?" Foreman asked.

"You are pretty drunk yourself and you two deserve some private time. I can handle him. I'll take him home." Cameron started helping Chase out of Pamela's car so he could get into her own. "Thanks for the lift." Chase told Pamela in an incoherent voice.

"I don't envy your headache in the morning. Nice meeting you."

Cameron loaded up her drunken co-worker and started driving. She quickly realized she had no idea where she was going. "Chase, you're going to my place tonight."

"Why?" he said in his half-awake voice.

"For one, I have no idea where you live. Second, you don't have a way to get to work tomorrow. Third, someone is going to have to hold your head while you vomit."

Chase was too out of it to argue or respond.

"Okay, it's a done deal then. You can sleep it off on my couch."

Luckily getting Chase to her apartment wasn't as difficult as she thought. He was able to walk a little better, but by the time she got to her unit and tried to open the door he was hanging onto her for dear life. She turned on the light as soon as they entered and he let out a huge groan in utter agony. "Sorry."

She laid him down on the couch, turned off the light and turned on a softer one in the other room. "Better?"

"Yes. I like you outside of work, Cam. You're far more fun." Chase quickly drifted off to sleep.

Cameron smiled. "Same with you Chase. Sleep well."


	2. Worst Hangover Ever

His eyes fluttered open, but the soft natural light that represented early morning was too much to bear. He abruptly pulled his hand over his eyes to soften the blow from the sharp pain. Once Chase recovered from the initial shock of the daylight, his mind moved onto the next question. _Where in the world am I?_ He could tell he was on a sofa, but whose sofa? It didn't feel like his. It wasn't lumpy enough and had too many pillows. He accepted the reality that the only way he would identify his whereabouts was to remove his hand from his eyes and face the daylight head on.

_One, two, three…_Chase removed his hand and agonized deeply over the debilitating pain the light gave his head. He soon realized that the pain wasn't completely caused by the light. It was only aggravating an already greater pain that took the form of intense throbbing inside his skull. His eyes took a moment but were finally able to focus. This place was familiar. "Cameron?" he asked in a gruff voice that could barely be heard. He looked over to see a wastebasket next to couch that had been "contaminated" to say the least.

Despite his disorientation, he knew enough that if he sat up at that particular moment, his entire world would spin and render him completely helpless. He had been hung over before. Hung over this bad? No, never this bad.

Cameron walked in fully dressed for work and noticed the usually beautiful eyes that were now bloodshot and raw. "Good morning sleeping beauty. You look worse now than last night, and that was pretty bad. You can't get up, can you?"

"No. At this point, I can't even move. Talking to you hurts. I don't suppose you can tell me what happened?"

"Foreman tricked you into a stupid drinking contest, which you won, but it also looks like you lost. I wanted to take you home, but I don't know where you live. Your evening was bad on so many levels."

"I think my day will be worse. I have never missed work before, for anything, but there is a first for everything. I'm sure House won't mind since he's unconscious."

"Chase, we need to go to work. You have to go with me; your car is at the hospital."

"Please, let me stay on this couch for today. You can take me there later, or I'll get a cab. I promise I won't steal anything."

Cameron was surprised that Chase was actually suggesting taking a day off. "Chase, you didn't even take time off work for your own dad's funeral. Getting stupid drunk was out of character enough, missing work would just be completely wrong."

"Everyone is entitled to an out of character moment. I distinctly remember something regarding meth and sex."

"Yeah, well at least I went to work the next morning."

"Okay, good point." Chase said admitting defeat. "Oh, this is really going to hurt, but I'll try to get up now."

"Aw, poor baby." Cameron felt no sympathy.

Chase gingerly lifted his head and at a snail's pace pulled up the rest of his upper body. Once he was fully upright, his fears came true in every worst possible way. He winced in deep agony. "I'm still drunk, the world is spinning and my head is pounding. Oh no, something else is wrong."

He swung the rest of his body forward in an unexpected movement and went straight for the wastebasket. He proceeded to empty out what little contents were left in his stomach. Once that was expelled, he went into full-fledged dry heaving.

"Need me to hold your head again?" Cameron asked very amused by her colleague's suffering.

"You did that for me last night?" he asked in between convulsions.

"Someone had to. You would have drowned in your own vomit."

Chase managed to come to the end of unpleasantness and fell backward exhaustively onto the couch. "I can't work like this. I'm an intensivist. I'll kill patients. I have acute alcohol poisoning."

"It's called a hangover. You are being overly dramatic. Luckily we work in a hospital so we have access to cool drugs that will help a little. I'll help you get up and get you something to eat."

Chase turned a new shade of green at that suggestion. "At this rate, I'm never eating again. I'll likely not be drinking either."

"I don't know, alcohol is always a great cure for a hang over. If you actually buy into that crap, there is some beer in the fridge." Cameron chortled at the suggestion.

"You're trying to get me to puke again, aren't you?"

Cameron walked over to the couch and held out her hand right in front of Chase. "Come on."

Chase grabbed her hand and stood up quickly, which wasn't a wise move either. The room started spinning so badly he slightly stumbled, thinking his feet were going to fall out from under him. Cameron quickly caught him.

"Gotcha. You are still drunk, aren't you?"

"Let's just go now and get this over with. Some coffee and acetaminophen will do just fine. Can we stop by my place first to grab a change of clothes? I'll shower at work."

"Will we have time?"

"Yeah, I only live 10 minutes from here and it's on the way to the hospital."

Cameron laughed. "I never knew you lived so close to me."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh, I know more than you think. Lots of alcohol makes you a little chatty." Cameron gave a devilish smile. Really he only told her she was fun outside of work, but she thought this would be a great opportunity to mess with his mind.

"What did I say?" Chase looked rather alarmed.

"Come on, we need to get going."

-------------------------

Cameron couldn't believe the apartment when she walked into it. No way a doctor can live here, especially a doctor from a wealthy family. Chase's place was easily one of the smallest and most modest she had ever seen.

"I'll just be a minute." Chase told her and retreated into the bedroom.

Cameron took a moment to examine the meager surroundings. The furnishings were few and shabby. She sat on the well-worn couch, which was surrounded by the old scratched up coffee table and end table. Against the opposite wall was a kitchen table large enough for only two people. She next stared at a 13 inch TV on the adjacent side of the room sitting on an unstable TV tray. It looked so old that it was made before the advent of remote control.

The place was exceptionally clean, so at least he took some pride in such humble surroundings. She got the impression though that this place never got visitors and its own occupant didn't spend much time here other than sleeping.

Cameron glimpsed to her right to notice one more striking display. On the end table sat an old rosary with all its beads chipped and discolored from age. Underneath the rosary was a bible that had gotten daily use judging by the distorted shape of the pages. The leather on the cover was tattered and completely gone in spots leaving a bare and vulnerable underneath.

Chase noticed her staring at those items as he came back with his needed belongings. "Those were my mother's. Ready to go?"

She turned around and instantly noticed Chase's new choice in eyewear. He had on a pair of sunglasses with huge lenses that covered most of his pretty face and were so dark she couldn't see his brightly colored pupils behind them. She by complete instinct broke out in laughter. For whatever reason, his suffering was oddly funny. That and she became aware that his choice in spectacles was just as bad as his choices in clothing. Somewhere behind those huge lenses she could tell Chase was not amused by her humor.

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied while making a poor attempt to cover her giggles.

------------------

Cameron walked into the conference room just a few minutes late. Not bad considering the extra trip. She found Foreman there not completely surprised that he was the first one there. He was never the first one, but he remembered last night.

"So, I assume Chase is taking a sick day? I have never once come in here at my usual time and not seen him or a sign that he was here."

"No, he's in the locker room right now cleaning up. He ended up on my couch last night. He looks like hell." Cameron let out a little laugh, still remembering Chase's sorry shape.

"I thought you were taking him home?"

"I was, until I realized I didn't know where he lived."

Foreman opened his mouth to tell her then stopped. "You know come to think of it, I don't know either."

"I saw his place this morning." Cameron moved closer and started talking softer. "It's puny and the furniture is for a pauper. He does make money here, doesn't he?"

"The same as us. Strange, we know he doesn't spend it on clothes. What about his family's money?"

"It all must be back in the old country because there is no evidence of it here."

They stopped talking quickly as Chase entered looking pale as a ghost. He was painfully trying not to make sudden movements so not to upset his head. He headed to the sink to fetch his much required cup of coffee.

"There's the thunder from down under," Foreman said laughing. "Good of you to join us."

"I have never heard that one before." Chase said sarcastically. He accidentally banged his coffee cup against the counter and let out a little cry of pain.

Foreman and Cameron snickered. "So where are those cute sunglasses?" Cameron asked. "I'm sure the nurses would find them enchanting."

"The light is no longer causing the danger of my brain exploding. The acetaminophen must be working." Chase slowly worked his way over to the table and cautiously sat down.

Foreman started talking. "Pamela had a blast last night and really enjoyed meeting you both. She wants to get together again sometime."

"How about next week?" Cameron blurted out.

Chase couldn't believe her eagerness. She obviously had a lot more fun. "My hangover will still be going by then."

Foreman chose to ignore Chase. "Great, I'll let her know you both are in."

Chase realized no matter what he said he wasn't getting out of this. "We aren't bowling this time, are we? My ego can only take so many bashings."

"What do you mean?" Foreman asked. "You have been working for House for over two years. You don't have an ego left."

Cameron embraced the possibilities. "We'll come up with something else. We are highly skilled problem solvers. We should be able to get creative at planning a social event."

Chase said nothing, but he was having doubts about his co-workers' creativity. He sensed a set up. He then told himself to stop thinking. His head hurt way too much.


	3. He's Great With Kids

"Thanks again." Foreman for a second time showed his appreciation to Pamela for driving as they piled into her car at the hospital. He gave her a big kiss to prove it. "Chase could have driven this time, he has sworn off alcohol for good." Foreman laughed as Chase looked at him with an indifferent glare.

"Would you have given me a big kiss if I did? I might have considered it then." Chase said delivering the clever comeback.

"Don't they drive on the left side of the road in your country?" Pamela asked Chase while peering at him through the rear view mirror.

Chase nodded. "No thanks, I can handle the driving just fine."

"You'll like the place we have chosen," Foreman told Cameron and Chase. "The atmosphere is terrific."

"Can't wait to see." Cameron had a huge smile. She was in the mood for surprises.

Pamela took an unfamiliar way, but then made a turn in a strange direction at the last minute. _There is nothing this way except for the, oh no…_ Chase stopped his thought because he caught on what was happening. Sure enough, Pamela turned right into the parking lot of the bowling alley.

Foreman, Pamela and Cameron all giggled at the choice while staring at a very un-amused Chase. "Ha, ha," he said. "You actually think I'm ever going to bowl again? I'll be the heckling spectator today."

"Come on, its fun. Great choice guys." Cameron was still laughing from the choice as they got out of the car and headed for the entrance.

"You didn't know about this?" Chase suspiciously asked Cameron.

"No, but I love the idea."

The stench was gut wrenchingly familiar to Chase as they all entered the building. "Come on Chase," Cameron said as he stood near the entrance sulking. "We need to get our gear."

"I was serious. I'm not bowling. You guys can have your fun. I'll sit in the back and watch."

"Suit yourself." She headed toward the counter with the others.

As Chase sat in the seating area by himself while the others bowled, he swore to never agree to an outing with them again. He looked around to witness the large amount of beer guts and depravity of civilized humanity. "I still don't get it," he told himself.

Eventually, Chase noticed a young boy a few lanes over who looked as bored and unimpressed as he did. He saw a group of teenagers not too far away and wondered if the boy was an unwanted tag along. Chase got up and walked over.

"Hi, you look like you need some company. How are you here all by yourself?" Chase asked the boy.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. Especially ones that talk funny."

"Good, I'm glad to see you have been taught well. I'll sit over here and keep my distance while I talk." Chase sat down several seats away. "I promise no strange stuff. I talk funny because I'm from other country."

"My name is Josh. You sound British."

"My name is Robert and I'm Australian."

"I thought they spoke German in Austria." Josh stated with a confused look.

"Australia, you know, koalas and kangaroos."

"Oh, the Land Down Under. Sorry, I'm only learning US geography right now. I have a globe so I look things up once in a while, but I still get those two confused."

"So why are you here?"

"That's my big sister over there. She's supposed to be babysitting tonight, but she and her friends wanted to go out. They figured a bowling alley would be an okay place to take an 8 year old kid. They didn't even care that I don't bowl."

"I don't bowl either. Those are my friends over there. I didn't want to come here but they made me." Chase pointed to Cameron, Foreman and Pamela who were having a great time amongst themselves.

"Wow, what crappy friends. It's different with a tyrannical big sister. You are too much of a peon to have a say."

"I know what you mean. I have a boss that's mean and makes me do stuff I don't want to do."

"What do you do?" Josh asked very curiously.

"I'm a doctor at the hospital."

"Doctor huh?" A smile appeared on his face. "I think I can trust you."

"You're 8. You actually trust doctors?"

"Sure, they have always made me better. They don't scare me."

Chase looked a few lanes down. "I see the bumper alley is open. How about we both give it a try?"

"Let me ask my sister." He went and fetched one of the teenagers in the group. She came over, all annoyed about the plan that was proposed to her.

"You aren't some sort of pedophile or anything, are you?" She asked Chase with huge skepticism.

"No, he's a doctor and he's Australian," Josh replied irritated by his sister's questions.

"Oh, you speak German?" She gave Chase a leer rather turned on by the notion.

"Australian. You know, koalas and kangaroos." Chase replied.

She gave him a blank stare.

"You are old enough to know your geography. Don't they teach you things in that stupid high school?" Josh always liked to take advantage of his sister's stupidity.

"Sorry, I failed geography. I don't even know where Idaho is."

"It's next to Montana you pinhead." Josh replied.

"Right, which is next to Wisconsin. I get it. Go play your game."

Chase and Josh shared a precious look of amazement at this girl's ignorance.

"Thank you." They said and went off to get their lane.

Chase went to the counter to reserve the bumper lane. He hit a small snag though as he talked with the clerk. "We are not wearing the shoes!" Chase vehemently declared. "There has to be another option."

"I usually let the kids play in their socks, but there are rules about that with adults. Of course, adults usually don't want to play the bumper lane either, so I guess I'll make an exception this time. It will affect the traction."

"It's a bumper lane. Since the ball is going anywhere but the gutter, how does traction play a role here?"

The attendant looked at Chase like he had gone mad, but he chalked it up to just another trouble making type he constantly had to deal with. He certainly didn't want to upset a foreigner. He might end up creating an international incident. The British can get pretty cranky. "Okay, fine, I've turned the lane on. Enjoy your game." He offered a very fake smile.

Chase grabbed his ball on the way over to the lane. By this time, Cameron had become aware that something was up. "What is he doing?" she asked noticing he was grabbing a ball and heading to a distant lane.

Cameron, Foreman, and Pamela all stopped their game and decided to watch what was happening. They weren't sure what to make of Chase bowling a game in the beginner's lane with a young boy, but they were stunned that he would publicly allow this.

"You have to admit he has never been one to let humiliation bother him. How else would he have survived House all this time?" Foreman observed.

"He's actually having fun." Cameron enjoyed witnessing the smiles and high fives he gave the young boy as their game progressed. That shouldn't have surprised her. Chase was always the best with the kids they had as patients. That is why he was usually assigned those cases.

Pamela was certainly impressed. "I don't know about you two, but I'm actually melting right now. Cute, young, a doctor, and great with kids. Why is he single?"

Foreman gave her a glare of intense jealousy. "Don't worry dear," she said to him lovingly, "he's not my type. I like my doctors blacker and more beautiful." She tried to get all sweet on him, but he wouldn't buy it. "You're up." Foreman was ready to go back to what they were doing.

------------------------

Chase and Josh played all night. They played so many games that they didn't bother to get a final count, but it was interesting that for most of them Josh managed to eke out a victory. Finally Josh's sister came over. "Come on squirt, it's time to go home."

Josh gave Chase a huge look of thanks. "Thanks for bowling with me. This evening turned out to be really fun. Good luck with your friends."

Josh's sister looked at him with a flirtatious smile. "Yeah, thanks for letting the pain in the butt win. He will only talk about this for days now. Anyway, I'm glad you amused him."

"My pleasure," Chase told her, not wanting to reveal that Josh actually did win most of those games fair and square.

Chase flashed the pair a pleasant smile as they said their goodbyes and headed for the exit. He slowly walked back to his group, knowing he was going to take quite of bit of ridicule for this.

Cameron and Pamela were finishing up their game. Foreman had long bailed for the comfort of beer instead. Chase sat down next the Foreman, silently waiting for the berating to begin. Foreman looked at him, opened his mouth ready to say something clever, but just broke out into laughter instead. "I see you actually knocked some pins down this time," Foreman said in between his giggles.

Chase ignored his comments and helped himself to a small beer instead. One wouldn't hurt.

Cameron and Pamela came over and were a little more forgiving for his actions. "What you did for that boy was sweet," Cameron said. "It looks like both of you had fun."

Chase looked at a still smiling Foreman feeling somewhat validated by Cameron's comments. "Why yes, I did make his night."

"Eric, why can't you be that nice to kids?" Pamela asked. Foreman knew he was being ganged up on and didn't like it one bit. "Oh sure, I choose to actually bowl with adults and get harassed for it."

Pamela held onto him. "There, there baby, I know you have a reputation to think about. You don't want people talking the next day about how you nice you are. It will ruin you."

They all broke into laughter except Foreman. "I'm glad I could provide your fun for the evening. Ready to go now?"

They all nodded and got their things together while still laughing. Chase was pleased with the idea of leaving the bowling alley sober this time and actually enjoying this stupid game for once. He hoped this didn't become a regular thing though.

---------------

Pamela dropped Chase and Cameron off at the entrance to hospital parking garage. "You both can easily get to your cars from here?" She asked.

"Yes, Chase and I actually parked close together today. We'll make it just fine. Have a great evening you two." Cameron flashed a smile as she waved goodbye.

Chase and Cameron started walking toward their vehicles. "Kidding aside, that was a really nice thing you did tonight." Cameron told Chase.

"It was really nothing. The kid just needed a friend. Besides, I finally think I learned how to bowl tonight."

"We have been out socially twice now, and I'm finally figuring something out." Cameron confessed.

"What's that?"

"Even though I have worked every day with you for almost two years, I really have no idea who you are."

"You have never wanted to find out," Chase replied. "I don't mind though, being in the background is where I fit best."

"Girls like mysterious types. That is probably why the nurses fight over you."

"I actually don't go on many dates. We have fun when we talk at work, but that is all it ends up being. To be honest, I can easily count my dates on one hand and have fingers to spare."

They found themselves at her car. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a sweet goodnight smile.

"See you tomorrow." He returned the smile and walked off.

_What is happening? _Cameron asked herself as she got into her car and started it. She sat there and watched Chase through her rear view mirror as he got into his vehicle. Sure, she slept with him once, but something was different now. He wasn't a plaything. He was an actual human being that she was growing interested in. The thought actually freaked her out a little.


	4. Girls Night Out

Pamela entered the clinic lobby surprised to find how quiet it was. Normally it was a zoo.

"Pamela, you're looking great this evening! I'm presuming you and Dr. Foreman have big plans." Nurse Brenda enjoyed seeing Pamela around these days. She was a breath of fresh air in this normally bitter place. Lately she had been saving her rare smile just for her.

"Brenda baby, how's it going? Looks like you've caught a rare break here."

"Yeah, we needed it after earlier. There was some real intense drama. Drs. Foreman and Chase went upstairs with a guy who went into convulsions right over there. Good thing we are slow since I'm down two doctors."

"So Eric is upstairs? I'll go into his office and wait for him."

"I'm on my way up there right now. I can go with you." Pamela turned toward the voice that was addressing her. "I'm Dr. James Wilson." Wilson extended his hand is greeting.

"Pamela Thomas. I'm Eric Foreman's main squeeze." She put out her hand in reciprocation.

"Yes, I've heard about you. I'm glad to finally have the pleasure of meeting you."

They headed for the elevator. "Dr. Wilson, you are that strange man that is still best friends with Dr. House. Eric tries to describe your friendship, but it all comes off as really weird."

"Really weird describes it to a tee actually." They got into the elevator.

"So how is Dr. House doing? I have never met the man, but I feel like I know him like my own mother."

"Grumpy, cranky, miserable, normal as usual. He hates being at home and doing nothing, so he has been pouring himself into physical rehab a bit too much."

"Sounds like he'd be fun at parties."

Wilson laughed. He could picture those two meeting for the first time and watching the fireworks fly. They came out of the elevator and started walking down the hall.

"So you and Foreman have been going out how long?"

"Ever since he was home recovering, although we have known each other since high school."

"Judging by your attire, I would say you have a nice evening planned." Wilson acknowledged her causal red dress with the black suede shoes.

They entered the conference room and stood by the table. "Nothing fancy. We have some plans this evening, but I wanted to see if Allison and Robert were available too."

"You have met Cameron and Chase?" Wilson was rather surprised that they were on a first name basis.

"Met? We have gone out with them a few times. They are rather fun and they definitely add the pretty to the group."

Wilson was smiling with huge fascination now. What great information! "Fun? Cameron and Chase? What in the world could you all be doing where they have been letting loose?"

"Bowling."

Wilson broke down in complete laughter. Pamela joined him. The story did sound quite ridiculous from an outsider's point of view.

Foreman walked into the conference room. "I see I missed something."

"Great girlfriend Foreman. She's a hoot. Pamela, it was great meeting you. I need to get something for House now." Wilson retreated into House's office.

"You have won over yet another one of my colleagues." Foreman leaned over and gave Pamela a small kiss. "I like how you make friends. Anyway, I've got some bad news. I'm tied up with this new patient. Chase and I will be working on him for most of this evening. I'm going to have to pass on our plans."

"That's okay baby. I knew such things would happen dating a doctor. You have a world to save and I love it. I'll go back to your place and crash for a while."

"I don't have any plans." Foreman and Pamela twisted around to see Cameron standing there.

Pamela got a huge smile. "A girl's night out. This sounds so wonderfully dangerous."

Foreman looked at Pamela's smirk, and then spotted a similar one on Cameron's face. Panic swept over him. "No you two can't be serious."

"I promise baby not to give overly graphic details about our sex life." Pamela said in sardonic fashion.

Foreman buried his now aching head in his left hand. "I can't believe this is happening. Fine, go have a wild time. Just be careful when picking up guys."

"What kind of girls do you think we are?" Cameron asked Foreman smiling. "Pamela, we just need to stop at my place so I can change into something nice and slutty."

Foreman heard enough. "I'm out of here. Have a great time."

Both Pamela and Cameron broke out into huge laughter. "It's so easy for me to mess with his mind. No wonder I love him so." Pamela said. "Anyway, I don't mind driving. You should know by now I'm not a big drinker."

"Sounds great. I really need a night to let loose."

---------------

Foreman came back to the patient's room where Chase was working on him. Chase looked up from what he was doing to see the rather stressed look on Foreman's face.

"What happened? Pamela not understand?"

"No, worse. She and Cameron are going to have a girl's night out." Foreman was still rather bothered by the notion.

"Is that all?" Chase sounded slightly relieved. "There is no harm in having some fun."

"I know what happens when women get together like that. They flirt with other guys, but I don't have a problem with that. They also tell each other deep dark secrets about their sex life."

"Cameron doesn't have a sex life. Sounds like Pamela will be doing all the talking." Chase smiled in a very amused way over the notion of Cameron finding out all. He was hoping she would tell him all about it.

"Don't give me that. You know Cameron will blab in great detail about the night you two had together. Hey, this isn't sounding so bad after all. Maybe I'll finally get to find out what happened." Now Foreman was the one smiling.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Chase said lying in between his teeth.

Foreman laughed. "Deny all you want. She's giving you up."

Now Chase was the one with the distressed look on his face.

--------------

Pamela and Cameron casually strolled into yet another bar, exuding confidence and pride, likely due to all the attention they had been getting all evening in combination with the number of drinks. Cameron was wearing a tight black concert t-shirt, tight acid washed jeans and a pair of sexy black boots complete with high heels and metal studs. Her hair was down and teased and she wore lots of dark makeup including deep ruby red lipstick that wildly accented her taunting lips.

This was the third bar of the evening. Pamela thought it was a great idea to hang out at some campus establishments. The first bar they went dancing and had lots of young horny male college students at their beckon call. Cameron got all sorts of drinks bought for her and invitations for the rest of the evening, but after having some fun with the young men she coyly declined. The second bar they heard a great live band and ran into more of the same. They came to this one to have some more drinks and just talk for a while. Cameron had been enjoying the attention all evening, but now she was growing a bit tired of it.

"You don't get out like this much. Heck, you don't get out like this at all, do you?" Pamela enjoyed being a witness to the rare unleashing of Cameron. They sat down at a table and ordered a couple of mixed drinks.

"No, and tonight has been really fun, but I couldn't do this a lot. It is against my nature."

"Believe it or not, I don't do this much either. Once you settle down with a great man like Eric, you live for those quiet moments."

Cameron got slightly serious. "I never had many pleasant quiet moments with my husband. He was too sick. We certainly didn't have much fun."

"Eric told me you were a widow."

"I wasn't married that long. He was sick and died. I took care of him."

"Nobody took care of you though. I don't care what the situation is, love is a two way street. The circle isn't complete otherwise. Of course this is advice from a woman that has never been married, so what the hell do I know?" Pamela laughed. They both have been doing a lot of laughing this evening, so it was good to see the mood still wasn't broken.

Cameron joined her amusement. "I don't know squat about it either and I was married. Love is blind I guess."

Pamela wore a huge evil smile. Since they were talking about men in their lives, it was time to stir things up a little. "I heard there has been someone since then."

Cameron blushed. "That was just a one time thing. Nothing more."

"Come on, you can tell me about it. Just between us girls."

"It's not like it was planned. I was stoned out of my mind on crystal meth."

Pamela could not believe her ears. "You dropped meth? You? That must have been a huge moment of reckless abandon. Let me guess, the meth fueled horniness like never before."

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Okay, this might not be much of a shock, but I partied quite a bit in college. Meth and ecstasy were in easy supply. Some of my best sex was while on those drugs."

"Yeah, well I don't buy into that. Chase said it didn't suck and he wasn't on anything." Cameron then held her hand to her mouth in complete shock over blurting that out. She knew Pamela was fishing and didn't know who she slept with.

Pamela just laughed. "So you did sleep with Robert! I knew it."

"I thought everyone did. I'm sure Chase couldn't wait to tell all those gossipy nurses about it."

"Eric said your boss House and his friend Wilson spread that rumor. Anytime Chase was asked about it, he strongly denied it. Eric wasn't exactly sure who you slept with, but he had a good hunch."

"Then why were you so sure?"

"I'm in marketing. I can read people like a book. You two act different when you are together. So come on, how was it?"

Cameron got all embarrassed. "I can't tell you that. It's personal."

"This is the sort of thing you share only with your girlfriends. It feels good to bring it out in the open to at least someone. That way you have something to brag about."

Cameron thought about it for a second and then flashed a fiendish smile. "Okay, why not? The sex was incredible. Easily the best I ever had, but that's not saying much. He likes aggressive women, and I never gave him a chance to say no. He tried at first, but gave in rather quickly."

"Ooh, the boy likes it rough. What in the world did you do to him?"

Cameron smiled again with embarrassment, but she knew it made for a good story. "I threw him against a wall as soon as he walked through the door and had his shirt off in no time. We started kissing wildly and tore each other's clothes off. Next thing I know we were on the floor. The first time was over in minutes, but it was earth shattering."

"The first time?" Pamela couldn't contain her excitement.

Cameron couldn't believe she was going on with this. She was just drunk enough though where she knew she could continue. "He had three condoms in his wallet, and I wasn't coming off the meth anytime soon, so we knew we had three times. We went into the bedroom after that and talked for a bit. I honestly don't know how much time had passed. He was actually concerned about me on the meth and wanted to make sure I was okay. His concern was so endearing, so sexy, so I threw myself on top of him and took him for a wild ride."

Pamela laughed at her candor. "Now that's the way to tell a story. The second time was as good as the first?"

"Better because it lasted so much longer. We teased each other a lot if you know what I mean. It was breathtaking and completely exhilarating. The boy has some skills."

Pamela was enjoying every bit of the story. Maybe a bit too much. She started fanning herself. "Girl, you are getting me all steamy. Don't stop there. Go on."

"He fell asleep for a little while after that, so I got to lay there and watch him. Sometimes I would stroke him in certain areas so I could see that beautiful smile while he slept. Eventually I got a little too carried away and he woke up all aroused. I must have unleashed an animal because once we got started he wouldn't stop, of course I didn't want him to. I came three times before he finally surrendered himself. That took so much out of us we collapsed into each other's arms and both fell asleep."

Pamela was just plain wiggling now. "This is better than phone sex. So then what?"

"He left around 4 am, making sure that I was alright from the meth before he left. He actually slipped into doctor mode after all that. We had a talk the next day at work and agreed it shouldn't happen again."

"Why in the world did you agree to that?"

"We are co-workers. Our jobs are still the most important thing to us. We didn't want to complicate things."

Pamela frowned. "That doesn't sound like fun. Why did you pick him?"

"I have no social life. My choices were limited, and I knew I had a great chance with Chase. It is so easy to persuade him. I was horny enough where I needed something easy."

Pamela's mouth hung open at her admission. "So he's just a boy toy to you?"

"He was at the time. I don't feel that way anymore."

"What's changed?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm learning to notice he's a real person."

"Yeah, but why now?"

Cameron really hesitated with this admission, but realized the cat was out of the bag about everything else now, so why not this. "I'm no longer infatuated with my boss."

Pamela thought her admission made perfect sense. "Eric said you went on a date with him once. If you want an outsider's opinion, Robert is a far better choice."

"I'm not choosing him. Right now I choose nobody."

Pamela laughed deeply at her complete denial. "Sure, we'll see how that goes. Anyway, we must get back to the hospital now."

"Why?"

"You got me all hot with that story of yours. I have to jump Eric now or I'll end up taking one of these guys over here. Eric might not like that."

It was Cameron's turn to laugh. She had to admit, remembering that evening made her want to jump Chase all over again, but she knew better. "Wait, don't I get to hear a story now?"

"Do you really want to hear graphic details about a man you work with? Or at least the man you work with that you didn't sleep with?"

"I told you my story."

"I don't work with him. But now, I get to look at him in an entire different way." She busted out laughing again.

"Oh come on, give me something."

Pamela thought for a second. "Okay, I've got something. Any stereotype that exists about how well endowed black men are, it is exactly true."

Cameron giggled profusely. "You're right I'll have trouble getting that out of my head when I'm working with him. Okay, let's go."

------------

Pamela and Cameron entered the conference room where an exhausted Foreman and Chase were going through the test results. Pamela walked up to Foreman, kissed him passionately and then whispered something in his ear. "We need a closet now, something." Foreman was surprised, but knew to take advantage of such moments. He whispered back in her ear. "Let's meet coma guy." They both swiftly left.

Chase had a puzzled look on his face, Cameron laughed. Chase shook off his bewilderment and then took a long gaze at Cameron. He couldn't get over how hot she looked. Cameron shyly blushed, obviously knowing what was going through his mind. "How's your patient?" she asked, trying to create a diversion.

"Sick," he replied cutely. "How was your evening?"

"Fantastic. We danced, saw a great band, and guys were throwing themselves at me all evening."

"I'm not surprised when you look like that. You didn't go home with any of them?"

A still slightly tipsy Cameron slowly ambled over to Chase with a sultry glare. She decided it was time to have some fun with him. He was too uptight. "You know I'm a lot choosier than that. I'm particular about the men I sleep with."

Chase was rather embarrassed by pushing himself into that corner. He tried to say something, but stammered. Finally, he found a way to change the subject. "So, were you and Pamela get to know each other better?"

Cameron leaned slightly over top of him and started playing with his hair.

"Yes, the last place we went to we talked a really long time."

Chase sat there really uncomfortable, afraid to move. "Really? What did you talk about?"

"You know, girl stuff." She then blew into his ear.

Chase jumped up. "Okay, you've had your fun."

Cameron sniggered. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm tired and you have work to do. I really need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Chase replied nervously as she headed out the door.

After Cameron left, Chase plunked down into the chair and started banging his head in frustration on the table. At least Foreman was getting some relief. One of them needed to be fresh for the patient.


	5. We Are Being Watched

"You've got something good for me today." House recognized the smirk well on his best pal's face. James was supposed to be his spy, although he suspected his staff knew that and would be on their best behavior around the covert oncologist.

"Maybe. Give me one good reason why I should share." Wilson was going to have the greatest possible enjoyment he could with this bit of info. The amused grin that beset his face gave every indication to House that what he did know was good.

"Because you will absolutely explode if you don't tell me. You have never been one to hold back on juicy gossip."

"This one's gonna cost you. I'm going to have to get something in return. It is that good."

"The role of the giddy school girl today will be played by James Wilson...Come on, you know I will just beat it out of you eventually. Resistance is futile."

"Nope, gonna cost you."

House carefully examined his friend's facial expression. Wilson was a great bluffer but House usually could tell when he was lying. Sadly, House admitted defeat. Wilson did have something. "Fine, I'll let you back into the poker game."

"You promise? No reneging?"

"You're here all the time anyway. It's been hard trying to sneak it in when you aren't looking. We haven't had one in months. Now I can finally start one again." House sulked in defeat.

"Why thanks for the invite. I accept."

House gazed at Wilson with contempt while Wilson sat there quietly gloating with his smile. "Just get on with it." House crankily commanded.

"You're staff is hanging out socially."

"That's it? I'm reneging."

"No, that's not it. It seems the preferred choice of social setting has been the local bowling alley. Not just once, but several times."

Now that trademark malevolent smile appeared on House's face. "Chase, Cameron, and Foreman have been bowling?"

"And Pamela."

"Who's Pamela?"

"Foreman's hot new girlfriend. She has been a presence at the hospital lately. I got to speak with her. She's a riot."

House sat there chuckling. He had to admit, his buddy didn't let him down.

"Oh, but there's more." Wilson continued his teasing smile.

"Well?"

"Since they have started these outings, Chase and Cameron have gotten friendlier. It seems they rode into work together after one of these outings. Chase was horribly hung over though, so I believed the story that he passed out on her couch."

"He passed out on her couch? Why not his couch?" House gave Wilson his complete attention now.

"The exact question the gossip hounds are spending hours speculating."

House started laughing profusely while scrunching up and kicking his legs. He grabbed his side in agony. "Ouch. I forgot the orders not to laugh too hard. Ah well, I'm too amused to care. Anything else?" House could tell there was still one tidbit left.

"They have plans to bowl again Saturday evening."

"So Jimmy, when was the last time you went bowling? I naturally can't bowl, but I do love watching it from the lounge. Got any plans Saturday?"

"Hmm, let me check." Wilson pulled out his blackberry and mocked checking a calendar. "Nope, all open."

They both shared a devilish look of anticipation. "It's a date."

-----------------

Saturday night and yet again the pungent odor hit Chase in the face as they walked through the door. _Why in the world did I agree to this again? Do I have rocks in my head? _

He reluctantly walked over to the counter with the others. He partially knew why he did this actually. Cameron coerced him. She even got him to drive so he wouldn't back out. Why did he have to reveal to her that they lived so close to each other?

"Chase?" He was interrupted from his thought to see Foreman and the clerk waiting impatiently for his answer. "Size 10." _Those damn shoes again!_

They all grabbed their balls and headed for the lane. "One game, that's it." Chase declared as he and Cameron sat next to each other getting the shoes on.

"You might change your mind after a few beers." Cameron was trying to be encouraging.

"Where have I heard that before? All I ended up with was one pin knocked down and a crushing hangover. No thanks."

"Anyone tell you how cute you are when you are grouchy?" Cameron loved any chance to tease.

"Oh, so that's why you fell for House."

Cameron threw him a nasty glare.

"If you can't take it, don't dish it out." Chase held up his hands in defense of his statement.

"Sure, be mean now. Just wait until I kick your ass all over that lane there. Your manhood is mine."

"Promise?" Chase tantalized with a smile. Two could play this flirting game.

----------------------------

Right around the same time two men walked into the alley lounge and sat down trying to be rather inconspicuous. Both had on baseball caps and sunglasses, so while disguised they certainly drew attention. Wilson wore a normal casual shirt and slacks with a brown suede jacket, while House had on jeans and a red flannel shirt. "I need to blend with the yokels," he told Wilson when defending his attire. They positioned themselves where they could easily see the bowling action but they couldn't be seen easily by the bowlers.

"Quite a dearth of humanity here. How do you suppose four respected professionals ended up doing this?" House was puzzled by how this ritual came to be.

"That's like asking how would a highly respected professional end up in strip clubs and with hookers. Some people like slumming it." Wilson certainly felt like he was slumming it here.

House immediately started observing his crew as they prepared for their round. He had never had the opportunity to see them together in a social situation before so he didn't want to waste any time. After a few minutes of intent observation, he didn't like what he was seeing. "Damn."

"What is it?"

"You don't see it? It is as plain as the nose on your face. Look at Cameron and Chase together. She is falling for him. She actually sees him as more than something to use and abuse. Work was more fun when he was dirt. What's worse is he has no freaking idea what is going on."

"You got all that from them putting on bowling shoes?" Wilson didn't quite see what House saw.

"There is nothing sexier than flirting over bowling footwear."

"I can think of lots of things actually, but to each his own."

They ordered a few beers and watched in utter fascination as the underlings started to bowl. Foreman was up first. His turn was pretty standard as he knocked down 8 pins. "They have bowling alleys in the ghetto?" House asked Wilson. Wilson shrugged, uncertain to the answer.

Chase came up next with an awkward stance that resulted in him abruptly stopping at the line and throwing his ball airborne for two seconds before it went thud onto the hard wood. He was still very pleased with himself as his throwing of the ball had improved, evidenced by the two end pins the ball took down.

House and Wilson could only snicker. "He bowls like a girl."

Cameron was next. House was quite turned on by the way she lined up her shot. _If I could only be that ball._ She fired a thunderous shot right down the middle as all pins went wildly flying in mercy. House and Wilson's mouths hung open.

"She doesn't bowl like a girl," Wilson noticed.

Pamela came up next and with a confident swagger proceeded to counter Cameron's powerful strike of no mercy.

"She doesn't bowl like a girl either." House said. "So which one do you want, Cameron or the dark one?"

"I'm afraid of any woman who can do that to a ball and pins. It's unnerving." Wilson deadpanned showing slight discomfort over the notion.

House and Wilson continued to observe in complete silence and awe, their mouths agape, as these two women mopped the floor with their male counterparts. "I feel all funny now." House told Wilson as the game concluded with Pamela as the one pin victor.

"Look, Chase and Foreman are surrendering. The women are fighting to the death." Wilson couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

Pamela and Cameron quickly got started on game 2, both now the objects of desire to the two leering older men in the lounge. Halfway through the rather compelling game their fog was unexpectedly interrupted.

"What are you doing here House?"

House knew that Aussie accent anywhere. Hell, he only knew one Aussie. He slowly looked up to see one very annoyed face.

"I'm House's twin brother. House is home recovering."

"Is that so?" Chase leaned over and pinched House's neck wound.

"Ow!" House whined.

"You're spying on us."

"No, he is." House pointed to Wilson. "I'm just here for the bowling. It's one of my favorite sports, next to mud wrestling."

Chase stared at him without breaking his annoyed look.

House turned to Wilson. "He's just upset because he got beat by girls." They started laughing.

"Go home House. You're fun is over."

Chase took the pitcher of beer he initially came to the lounge to retrieve and angrily walked back to the others. House and Wilson watched as he rounded up the other three, talked to them and then pointed toward the lounge. House and Wilson tried to duck down so they wouldn't be noticed. They were too late as they peeked up to see Pamela briskly walking toward them.

Pamela entered into the lounge and without hesitation sat down across from House and Wilson. She sat there for a minute all while staring down this previous mythological creature to her.

House turned to Wilson. "So this is Paula, the hot girlfriend?"

"Pamela." Wilson corrected.

"Sorry for my skepticism, but I actually didn't believe you existed. Apparently though, you are real. You look pathetic compared to the intelligent higher being the stories made you out to be. I had so hoped for more." Pamela continued to stare to make sure she was looking at the right person.

"How wrong of me to disappoint you. It seems I went out without my horns and tail tonight. I like yours though." House quipped.

"That red shirt is lovely. It matches your eyes." Pamela fired back.

"You realize of course you are picking a fight in a public place with an innocent cripple. There is nothing worse than the eyeballs of scorn from degenerates in a bowling alley. These are my people." House looked around to see two patrons at the bar flash him a look of disdain.

"You went through all this trouble to pester your staff on their free time, you could at least do me the honor of throwing some trademark Dr. House rants my way."

"What makes you think that I'm going to waste every precious breath I have spewing diatribes at a loathsome and irritating wench when all I did was risk major setback to my convalesce to witness a freakshow?

"So you do menacing speeches. How precious. Too bad my feelings aren't hurt."

"Trust me, you don't want to take me on. I have this ability to kill just by looking into your eyes." House started at her with eyes wide and bulging. She just continued to look at him unimpressed.

Pamela decided to get the ball rolling. "How in the world did a lifetime of misery illogically promote a belief that by mere intimidation each human being will buckle in your greatness rather than see that you are actually experiencing nothing more than a disorder of wit?"

"Where do you get off with this delusion of importance just because you are banging my neurologist? In my twenty plus years of medicine I have met just about every sleazy type imaginable. Psychos, assholes, narcissists, pigs, sluts, druggies, your mother, and each time I couldn't help but think that their existence was due to a glaring oversight by their parents regarding pro-creation. Their sorry asses have more relevance to me than you do right now."

"Self-righteous verbal malice is a quality that gets people declared criminally insane in some countries. Your type of cynicism is usually reserved for either the recklessly ignorant or the highly disturbed and delusional mind."

"The power of accurate observation is commonly called cynicism by those who have not got it. At least George Benard Shaw said so. You know what I think is wrong with that? He was holding back. He never had to deal with an overbearing pompous feminista who forgot that her mind was far too small to be let out on its own."

Wilson couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't been entertained like this in years. He couldn't remember a better time and his facial expression with each insult showed it. He loved how these two could just stare each other down, throw insults at each other and neither flinch.

Pamela folded her arms, adjusted herself and opened her mouth ready for the big kill. "You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny."

House stopped and broke out hard laughter. So much so he grabbed his side in pain again. "Greg House." He offered a handshake.

"Pamela Thomas." She shook his hand. "You are a worthy adversary Dr. House. If you'll excuse me, I've got some bowling to do. Dr. Wilson, pleasure to see you again."

They both stared at Pamela as she started back. House stood up and quickly shouted, "Pamela, who's the best person you've ever slept with? I know it's not Foreman."

"Your best friend."

"Funny, that's not what he said."

She scoffed and turned around to leave, but they could see her body shake in laughter from behind.

House sat down completely flabbergasted as they watched Pamela return to the others. "I'm going to have to fight Foreman to the death. I have just met my dream woman."

Wilson laughed. "I told you she was a riot. Not your type though. She'd never put up with your crap."


	6. Things We Never Knew

**a/n: 100 percent Cam/Chase here. Lots of dialogue so it might be harder to follow along. Enjoy!**

As the car approached the intended destination, Chase couldn't help but wonder if Cameron would ask him inside. He silently looked forward, expressionless, not ready to give any indication if he wanted the evening to continue. He wasn't really sure if he did or not. The last two times at Cameron's apartment were tumultuous at best. Could he really take another incident? Another embarrassment?

Since Pamela and Foreman had met them at the alley this time, he didn't have to worry about getting them home. The evening ended pretty early because everyone was turned off by being spied on. Pamela and Foreman also looked like they needed some alone time which was perfectly understandable considering they were still only seeing each other a few times a week. Chase knew though that such a quick end to the social gathering would put him in a strange situation with Cameron later. That situation was fast approaching.

Chase pulled into Cameron's apartment complex and made it to the entrance of her building without a word. Maybe his mind was just overreacting.

"Chase, please come inside. It's early and I have a nice bottle of wine I need to share." Cameron threw him a warm and welcoming smile.

"Need to share, or want to share?"

"Does it matter? You get to have some."

"I'm not sure."

"We don't have to work tomorrow. Come on, I promise it's just a drink."

Chase looked at her very carefully. Her eyes didn't give any indication of suggestion or promise. It honestly looked like she didn't want the evening to end just yet and could use some company. "Okay. I suppose if it's just a drink."

He parked the car and they headed upstairs to her place. The apartment looked so familiar to him now. Twice he had been here under very strange circumstances. He was hoping this time would be normal.

Cameron opened the door, turned on the light and headed straight for the kitchen with Chase following to see if she needed any help. She reached into the cabinet and pulled out a rather large bottle of wine. "It's an Australian Red. Sorry it isn't the good stuff."

"I'm not very picky. I think I have had more Australian wine here than I ever did at home. It's become strangely popular here since I moved."

Cameron silently opened the bottle and poured its contents into two large glasses that more resembled water glasses than wine. "Is that too much?"

Chase shook his head. They picked up their drinks and in awkward silence retreated to the living room. Chase sat on the now infamous comfy couch, while Cameron took a spot on the chair next to it. They sat for a minute or two without saying a word, uncomfortably looking around. Neither one of them could come up with a way to start a new conversation. _Why is awkward silence never a problem at the hospital? _Cameron asked herself. Probably because they have patients to talk about there. None of them ever liked talking about themselves.

"So where is Melbourne anyway?" Cameron broke the silence.

"Southeastern Australia in Victoria. It's the second largest city."

"Victoria?"

"The equivalent of New Jersey."

"Sorry, I'm ignorant with geography like most people. Other than Sydney, I know nothing about Australia. I really don't even know where Sydney is, only that pictures of the harbor look pretty."

"I can assure you if you told me where you were from, I would know where it was."

"You should. I'm from Chicago."

Chase remembered his one trip to Chicago. He went to a medical conference at Northwestern University. He got to see the city up close from the cab, but nothing more than that. He learned later all that the city had to offer and hoped to get back to experience it someday. "Yeah, that city is hard to miss. I've been there before. What part?"

"Southern suburbs. Working class, Irish Catholic community."

"You're family is Irish Catholic?"

"No. All my friends were though."

"All my friends were Catholic. Of course when you go to Catholic school that is bound to happen."

Cameron never saw Chase with any friends. She heard all the rumors from the nurses as to what a ladies man and a partier he was, but she never met an actual friend of his. "You have friends you still stay in touch with from home?"

"A few. Nothing more than some email updates and Christmas cards."

"How about family?"

"No. There is my stepmother and two stepbrothers I have only met once. We aren't exactly on speaking terms." Chase didn't like talking about a family that was non-existent to him. The only ones that mattered were gone. "I have never heard you mention anything about your family, except for your late husband."

"My mom and sister are all I have. They still live near Chicago. We still talk when we can, but we are all so busy, especially me. I don't talk about them much because we never see each other. Of course, I wouldn't have known anything about your family if your dad hadn't shown up."

"You wouldn't have even known I was from Australia if the accent wasn't a dead giveaway."

Cameron smiled rather bashfully then chuckled in embarrassment. "To confess, when I first heard you talk, I thought you were British. I don't think I learned you were Australian until House was teasing you about it."

Chase never knew why that didn't offend him. He certainly wasn't going to take offense with Cameron. He found her ignorance to actually be cute. She was someone he could educate on such things and enjoy doing it. He showed her a forgiving smile that brightened his attractive eyes. "You don't know how often I get that. Pamela took me my surprise the night we met her. She was the first person I've met in the States that not only guessed I was Australian but figured out the Melbourne dialect. You two have become good friends, haven't you?"

"Yes. She is so amazing and enjoys life. Foreman is extremely lucky. I'm not sure why he didn't hook up with her sooner."

"He was like us until the illness. Career minded. A near death experience affects everyone in different ways. I have seen it all too often. I'm still surprised though that Foreman started a relationship from it. He never seemed like the type to me."

"You think we would end up reacting the same way if we were in that situation?"

"It didn't work for House, so I doubt it. I think if I almost died, I would just go home and watch a lot of TV."

"What, on the museum artifact you call a TV?" Cameron remembered the small TV she spotted in his apartment.

Chase laughed. "No, I'd buy a new one. I don't see the need right now. I never have time to watch."

Cameron easily related to that statement. "I know. It seems when my days are done I just want to flop on the couch with a book or just sleep. The days are grueling."

"You and Foreman have it easy. I can't count how many of my evenings have been spent in the ICU. I don't mind though. I usually get a lot of reading and crosswords done when I'm on the night shift."

"Why did you become an Intensivist? The hours suck and the burn out rate is huge in that field. I never understood how doctors could accept that much death on a daily basis." Cameron wondered why she never asked that question sooner.

"I did an ICU rotation in med school. My mentor was really impressed how I could handle pressure and had a knack for making patients comfortable. He convinced me that was where I belonged. So far he has been proven right."

"You see people die every day. How do you deal with that?"

Chase carefully glanced at Cameron not sure if he should share his very private way for dealing with the toughest part of the job. He didn't know how much he could trust her. The sincerity in her eyes though gave him every indication that he could safely answer the question. That sincerity was so often lacking other times she tried to ask such a personal question. "The secret is allowing yourself to grieve for a few minutes. If you get to tell the family, you share in their moment. Then you move on. Death is a part of life. If you don't allow yourself to take that moment, it will build up and smother you after a while."

Cameron's eyes widened at the complete wisdom and deep honesty of that answer. She never heard anyone admit that it was okay to allow yourself to feel in that moment. Everyone always told her to suck it up. "They don't spend enough time in med school talking about how to deal with death."

"No, they don't. Life experience teaches that." Chase couldn't admit his experiences with death came long before his medical career. He wasn't ready to share that part of his life yet. He was however ready to change the subject. "Anyway, how did you find your specialty?"

Cameron leaned back and remembered the time long ago when her interest was sparked. "I liked researching diseases. I have been a major bookworm since high school. Immunology was cool. My sister has all sorts of allergies too and I liked to study the causes."

Going that far back triggered other memories. Memories about how she wasn't all that different from when she started. She contemplated how much her career consumed her. She never thought that Chase was the same way. She knew that Chase put in way more hours than her and Foreman, but always believed he had a great social life as well. Everything he just said refuted that belief. Her face showed some slight sorrow over how they have so far sacrificed their personal lives for the sake of their careers. Chase noticed her long thought and sad look. "Hey, are you okay?" He reached over and put his hand on her knee.

"No, I'm fine. I just thought for a few seconds there how this job can consume us. It must be the wine." Cameron realized that talking about careers was counterproductive to getting to know each other. Work was work. She wanted to know more about the person, not the doctor. 'Enough about our jobs. Tell me more about Australia."

"What do you want to know about it?"

"It always looks pretty in the travel brochures. Is it a nice place?"

"No more nice than here. It's just different. Just like all other countries, there are things there you don't find anywhere else."

"What do you miss most about it? What did you like there that you don't get here?"

"I'm not really sure. The people. Everyone was just far more laid back. Otherwise, it's home. There is always something different about home that cannot be described. I've traveled all over the world and no where else is like home."

Cameron's interest was now sparked as she sat up straight in full attention mode. "Really? You've been all over the world?"

"Yes, it helps that my parents were originally from Europe. Dad was Czech and mom was German. I went to Europe every year and got to see just about all of it. We also followed Dad sometimes to conferences all over Australia, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Indonesia and several other local islands. Never the states though. He always went to those alone." Chase's eyes brightened and face lit up over talk about his world travels. Those moments were truly the highlights of his young life.

"I never had the desire to travel. Our greatest adventure was going to the lake up in Wisconsin a few times. We never did much."

"That is what is so strange about people in this country. The rest of the world loves traveling to other countries and people do it without a second thought. Here, traveling internationally is such a big deal. It is amazing how many people haven't been outside of the US, let alone outside of North America. Have you ever been outside the US? Canada or Mexico doesn't count."

Cameron looked down kind of ashamed. "No, never left. I've never even been to Canada."

Chase smiled. "You're missing out. There is a fascinating world out there to discover. Too bad I don't have time to travel now. I haven't even been back to Oz in a few years."

"What's your favorite place?"

Chase sweetly smiled and thought about all the places he had been. There were so many to choose from. The answer was pretty easy though. "I've had so many adventures while traveling. I loved scuba diving on the Great Barrier Reef, skiing in Switzerland, climbing Mt. Fuji and cycling through Spain and France. If I had to pick one favorite though, I would have to say here."

"Here? Why here?"

"I belong here."

Cameron's heart jumped several notches as every emotional nuance inside her began to melt. No wonder he had nurses falling all over him! With stories like that, who could resist him? She responded to his answer with just a soft, endearing smile.

Chase continued. "I must admit, my desire to travel is limited to the US now. Someday, when I have time, I'd like to get to know this country a lot more. I'd like to see more of California than LAX."

Cameron looked slightly downward, put her elongated right hand to her forehead and slightly chuckled.

"What is it?" Chase was confused.

"I can't believe it has taken this long for us to just have a simple conversation about who we are and where we are from."

"We don't like to talk about ourselves. We never have a chance anyway. House likes to dominate all the conversation and every ounce of our time."

They both laughed. "He can't even let us go bowling without being a part of that. How did we end up in such a sick situation?" Cameron was still surprised over House's actions this evening even though she long ago learned nothing was sacred.

"How? I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Chase leaned over toward her as their eyes met in close proximity. "We're sick too."

The genuinely earnest glance and the piercing resonance of the words overtook them with a wave of magnetism. They were unable to pull their eyes away from one another. Cameron couldn't resist her urge anymore. She leaned herself forward, pressed her lips against his and passionately threw herself to him where he could offer little resistance. He offered none and allowed himself to surrender to the fervor as well. They exchanged kisses of deep intensity, flooding each others hearts in the process. Hands started getting involved as Cameron reached downward and started pulling out his shirt.

"No," he said softly as he pulled away. "We promised each other we wouldn't do this."

"Why did we make that promise?" Cameron wasn't seeing the logic.

"We didn't want things to be complicated."

"Guess what? Too late."

Chase backed away further as his eyes focused on the floor. "I can't. I can't go through that again."

"Go through what?"

"Nothing. You know, it's getting pretty late. I should be getting home."

"Please don't go. I promise, no more. How about I just go back to the other side of the room and we drink and talk some more? Talking would get our minds off of it."

"Talking could put our minds to it worse."

"Please stay Chase. I'm sorry." Cameron pleaded with her waif like eyes.

Chase got up from the couch. "I can't. Don't take it personally. For the record, I did have a good evening. Have a good night."

Chase turned around and quickly went through the front door never looking back. Cameron was disappointed, but not all that surprised. Chase was so timid. She sifted through her purse, grabbed her cell phone and selected a number from her contact list. The person on the other end responded.

"I'm such an idiot," Cameron said into the phone.

"What did you do?" Pamela asked from the other end.

"I kissed Chase and scared him away."

"Did he flee right away, or did he get into first?"

"How does that matter?"

"Allison…"

"Okay, he got into first and then stopped himself."

Pamela laughed. "You're okay. The problem is you actually hurt him before and now he's trying to protect himself. He still wants you though. You're just going to have to work harder."

"I hurt him?"

"You may have seen him as a plaything, but now it is obvious he saw you as more."

"I never saw that."

"Nope, you had other distractions at the time. Don't worry, give him some time. Try not to feel too much like crap."

"Too late. Have a good evening."

"Good night honey."

Cameron closed the phone. She grabbed her wine glass, filled it full, and went back to the couch to mope.

-----------------------------

Chase got back to his apartment, threw the keys down on the table and plopped down on his couch with an exhaustive force. He stretched out, staring at the ceiling in complete disbelief while replaying the kiss over and over again in his mind. He wanted her so badly. He couldn't though because this time Cameron was being personal. Her recent flirtatious behavior was all starting to make sense now. Why is she attracted to him now? Why is he all of a sudden attracted back? He thought he had gotten over all that. Cameron was right. Things were now complicated.


	7. Housewarming

"Eric, what the hell is taking you so long?"

"Relax baby, there's plenty of time."

"Relax???? You so did not tell me to do that. You better not have because I know you want a long life."

Foreman's head dropped down in frustration. Why again did he want to live with this woman? They have only been in their new place for a few days and she was already into full fledged wife mode. All he was trying to do was get ready. He needed to look good for people. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"There is way too much to do. We need to get the tables setup, put out the food, and get the bar ready."

Foreman heard the magic word. "I'll handle the bar." He finished his grooming and casually worked his way over to the mini bar that now decorated the corner of their new living room. On the floor was a box containing the mass quantities of liquor she acquired for their gathering. "We only invited 10 or 15 people right?"

"I think it was closer to 20. You don't know what people like. I made sure we had one of everything."

Foreman shook his head. For his guests, a few cases of beer in the fridge was all they needed. Oh well, he and Pamela will have enough for themselves for a while. They will likely need it. He reached in the box and started inspecting each of the bottles before placing them in the bar. His eyes popped out of his head as he found a premier bottle of 13 year old scotch. "I'm not wasting this on my guests." He opened it and promptly poured himself a shot. The smoothness of the drink felt wonderful for about a second and then the huge punch of the alcohol hit like a hammer. He shook his head with abrupt force. "Good stuff," he said with a gruff voice.

"You get everything setup?" Pamela screamed from the other room.

He quickly tucked away the bottle of scotch into his own private hiding place. "Yep, all set."

Pamela came out of the kitchen all jittery and nervous. "We haven't even had a chance to unpack. I don't know how we were able to throw this party together so quickly."

"Don't worry, our guests are rather understanding. They don't expect everything to be perfect."

"Is that scotch on your breath?" Pamela was rather astounded by his early start.

"You should start early too. It will help you chill."

Pamela flashed him the deep evil eye of discontent, then relented. "Whiskey, make mine a double."

---------------------

Chase was the first to arrive. He hadn't seen anyone all week. He had been on a heavy ICU rotation because they were short handed and he put in 16 hour days all week. Luckily he had the next few days off and was ready for an evening to blow off steam.

The place looked really nice from the outside. It was a three story grey modern townhome located near the Delaware river. The neighborhood was quiet and seemed like a nice area. He stopped to admire the decent sized front porch complete with white rail fence as he approached the front door. This was certainly a switch from Foreman's old place. He was moving up in the world.

Pamela opened the front door with her trademark bubbly smile. "Robert, so good to see you. Eric said you have been MIA all week."

"I've been rather busy. Here, I brought you a little something for the new place." He handed her a bottle of wine and a bouquet of fresh flowers.

"How sweet! Come on in. Eric, get this overworked boy a drink!"

"We have only been living together for a few days and she is already barking out orders. What did I get myself into?" Foreman jokingly told Chase. "Anyway, what can I get you?"

"A beer will be just fine. Nice place. There is certainly space here." He looked around to notice the spacious living room and kitchen. The living room alone was larger than his apartment.

"Immediate occupancy. The sellers were desperate so we got a great deal. It is in between both our workplaces which was exactly what we needed." Foreman handed him the much needed beer. "So, how bad was your week?"

"Pretty bad. I lost 8 patients this week."

"Ouch. If it's any consolation, Cameron and I spent a hellish week in the clinic. Granted we didn't do all double shifts, but it was nuts there too."

The doorbell rang. "Do you have to get that?" Chase asked.

"Hell no. That is Pamela's job. I'm the bartender."

Several guests scurried in this time, most being acquaintances of Pamela's. At the tail end of the parade though was House and his guest.

"You invited House and Wilson?" Chase asked.

"House and guest. Of course we knew who the guest would be."

House saw Foreman over at the bar and immediately walked over.

"I brought you a present."

Foreman looked at House rather skeptically as he took the brown paper bag from him.

"I didn't have time to wrap it."

"Dr. House, so good of you to join us." Pamela felt forced to acknowledge his presence, being the hostess and all. "And look, you brought a friend."

"Look dear, he brought a gift." Foreman showed her the bag.

"How nice." Both of them never once stopped gritting their teeth as they talked.

Foreman carefully opened the bag and peeped in rather cautiously; trying to protect himself should something explode in his face. Once he determined that there was no danger, he made a weird face as he pulled out the item. Pamela shared the weird look as she saw what he got out. She gazed in horror as her significant other held a singing bass.

"Look, it plays Take Me to The River. What a classic." House hit the on switch and sure enough the annoying item began to harp its tune. "I heard it was fun at parties. I guess they were right." House faked laughed at the amusing item.

"Gee, thanks." Foreman said still clenching his teeth. Chase stood in the background the entire time unable to control his laughter.

"Some annoying idiot gave that to me once." House slapped Foreman on the shoulder. "Congratulations! You've been re-gifted. Now where's the food?" He and Wilson headed for the food table.

"I gave that to you the Christmas before last." Wilson mentioned as they got their food.

"Yep, like I said, some annoying idiot."

------------------------

"There you are stranger. I haven't seen you in a week. How have you been?" Cameron arrived a little late and eventually found Chase drinking quietly in a remote corner.

"I've had better weeks. I'm still rather tired from the double shifts."

"I actually did a couple of those this week too. I had to not only do my clinic hours, but yours and House's as well."

"Yeah, it's been crazy."

They stopped talking and glimpsed around the room in separate directions. They obviously had no idea what to say to each other now that the small talk was over.

"Look, this is nuts. I'm sorry, okay? We can get by this." Cameron had enough playing around.

Chase was not so confident. "I don't think we can. This is never going to go away. We can't keep denying what is there."

"So what do we do?"

Chase earnestly looked into her sunken green eyes. "Go on a date with me."

"What?"

"Go on a regular dinner, drinks and a show date with me."

Cameron looked at him rather confused and surprised by the proposal.

"Look, we need to see if we have something here. We already screwed up by jumping to the sex part first. A true relationship should lead up to that point. So, let's forget all that happened and start from the beginning. One date, then we decide if we want to go on."

Cameron wasn't sure how to respond. "I never pegged you to be the old fashioned type."

"I think it is more common sense, but I supposed common sense is an old fashioned idea anymore."

She smiled. "Okay, I accept your invitation. Is there anything I need to do?"

"Just be ready next Friday, around 6:00. Wear something nice. It's dressy, but not formal."

"Friday, hmm, I don't know. I might be busy." She let her teasing smile slip.

"6:00 Friday then. I'll pick you up." Chase gave her a heartfelt smile showing his delight that she agreed to do this.

"Cameron, you have got to come over here and meet some of the girls. I have told them all about you." Pamela whisked her toward the kitchen. Cameron gave Chase an apologetic glare as she was taken away. He grinned and went to fetch another beer.

------------------------------

Chase felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Foreman point toward the patio. House stared from across the room to see what was happening. Foreman motioned his head toward the same place once he caught House's eye. House followed his two fellows and a naturally curious Wilson trailed behind.

The four men stepped out on the patio and Foreman closed the door. He flashed a huge wicked smile and pulled out the bottle of fine scotch. The other three offered a similar wicked smile. House took the bottle to examine its authenticity. "Nice." Foreman obviously planned the escape in advance as there were glasses sitting on the table. He poured some scotch into each of the glasses and everyone took their share.

"You are a sorry son of a bitch." House told Foreman just before he took a swig of scotch. He shook his head sharply much like his fellow did earlier when the potency of the drink hit. "Wow. Good stuff. Anyway, you realize what a mess you are in now? You have a place together. It's all downhill from here. Ask Wilson here what happens when you actually marry. Three divorces, that's what."

"Don't listen to him," Wilson countered. "It's a nice place and she's too special to let get away."

"Damn right." Foreman answered as he took his drink without incident. He had adjusted to the punch of the alcohol.

"Fine, throw your life away. Chase and I here can carry on the urgent requirement of bachelor life."

Foreman chuckled. "Actually, he and Cameron have a date planned next week."

Chase's eyes jumped out of his head at Foreman's revelation. How did he know that? Who was he kidding? He knew Cameron couldn't keep a secret. It was his turn to slam down some scotch.

House looked at Chase with utter disappointment. "I see you are not denying it. I was wrong. You both are pathetic."

Chase silently stared at his drink in response to the comments thrown his way. Wilson jumped in ready to change the subject. "Foreman, you think you're gonna marry this girl?"

House was positively appalled by the question. "What are we, a bunch of Chatty Cathys now? I thought we came out here to get away from the girl talk. Since he asked though, are you?"

Foreman for some strange reason chose to answer. "Yeah, I think I want to. It hasn't come up though, so I'm not ruining what I got yet."

"Good man. Marriage is for the weak and stupid." House turned to Wilson. "No offense."

"All this talk of marriage inspires me to drink more." Wilson pushed his empty glass toward Foreman who filled it in kind. Chase and House sent their glasses over once they noticed him pouring. They each sat down at the table with their replenished drinks and waited in uncomfortable stillness hoping one of them would start a conversation.

House got another look of complete disgust. "Fine, I'll start like I always do. Did I ever mention my summers during med school working at the morgue?"

------------

Cameron caught Pamela in the kitchen. "So the guys decided to slip away on their own."

"Let them. They were just in the way anyway. I suspect it has something to do with my missing bottle of scotch. Eric is going to have a hard time adjusting to living with someone who knows and sees all."

"Nah, he'll have no problem with it. Our boss is like that all day long. He should know by now he can't get away with anything."

Pamela laughed. "So I have to thank that pompous ass for breaking him in for me?"

"You two talk about getting married yet?"

"Marriage? Us? No, it doesn't come up. I think we are just the living in sin types."

"I don't know. I have never seen Foreman so happy."

"If that is the case, then marriage will never happen. I know too many people where marriage kills the happiness."

Cameron couldn't argue with her there. Granted her marriage was veiled by tragic circumstances, but happiness did elude them.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you and Robert aren't hanging out this evening."

Cameron flashed an "as a matter of fact" smile. "We are going on a date next weekend."

"A date? I thought you already skipped over that part."

"It was his idea. He wants to start from the beginning."

"How romantic! You lucky girl you." She hit Cameron's arm lightly.

"In the meantime we have been avoiding each other."

"Ah, still can't get over the awkward kiss thing. One of you needs a huge kick in the ass. Who's it going to be? My foot is ready."

Cameron couldn't help but laugh. "He needs his space. He's timid."

"He's a man, not a bunny rabbit. Go out there and ask his sorry ass to talk to you."

"He's having a guy moment. I'll talk to him when I get a chance."

"Uh huh. I think I just figured out who the real bunny is."

-------------

"So, these two med students each with their own cadaver start getting a little slap happy during the brain dissection. One flung a tiny sample and hit the other square in the goggles. The other retaliated and next thing you know sections of brain flew all over the place. One of the attendants came in to see what was going on and got hit with his own piece of brain. After they were chased around the room by a rather angry goon who only stopped the pursuit because he slipped in grey matter, the students were expelled once they were forced to clean up the mess. Brain parts were constantly being found weeks after that in the weirdest places. They had a hell of a time explaining what happened to the families that donated the bodies."

Everyone around the table laughed copiously at yet another strange House pathology story. The gruesome stories tied with a couple more empty glasses of scotch contributed to the rather jovial atmosphere.

The door slid open and Pamela stuck her head in. "Eric, some guests are leaving. Would you come and say goodbye?"

House got up along with Foreman. "Show me where the bathroom is otherwise things don't get pretty."

Foreman nodded and they both left, leaving Wilson and Chase to enjoy the small amount of scotch left. Chase grabbed the bottle and poured the remaining contents into their glasses. "Cheers," he said raising his glass in a toast.

Wilson saw this to be an ideal opportunity. "Chase, I don't know you well at all, but I know Cameron rather well. Do you mind if I offer some friendly advice?"

"I suppose. You aren't going to give me a lecture about using protection, are you?" Chase smiled at his mild joke, wondering what in the world Wilson would want to say.

"When Cameron went on her date with House, I wasn't worried about her at all. Him on the other hand, I was terrified. I'm not sure why I'm worried about her with you, but I am. She is vulnerable, remember that."

"You're right, you don't know me. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Intentionally, no, you wouldn't. You just don't know all the facts."

"And you do?" Chase started to get a little defensive.

"I know some things."

"It's just one date. You certainly didn't raise your objections about our supposed night together. You had no problems spreading rumors about that."

Wilson looked down at his glass and said nothing. Chase was right, although there was a big thick line between casual sex and courtship. He didn't know how to explain that to the young man.

Just then the door slid open and Cameron walked in. "Am I missing something?"

Chase looked at Wilson with slight contempt. He finished the rest of his drink in one gulp. "No I was just leaving." He hastily went into the house.

Cameron looked at Wilson with surprise. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to be careful."

"Mind your own business." Cameron quickly ran after Chase. She didn't spot him in the living room, so she quickly checked the kitchen. He wasn't among the crowd there. She opened the front door and raced outside.

After a few steps she spotted Chase standing in the middle of the parking lot not moving an inch. She walked up to him. "Chase?"

He had his car keys in hand, but he stopped himself from leaving. "It just occurred to me that I'm a little too drunk right now to get behind the wheel. So much for a grand exit."

They both laughed. "Come back inside. You and I can talk until you are sober enough."

Chase's smile indicated his pleasure over her idea. He offered her his arm. She grabbed it and they headed back inside.


	8. The First Date

It's not like she had a closet full of choices. When it came to evening wear she had rather little to choose from. Still, she was stressing over it. Black or red. What is more appropriate for a first date? She didn't have much time for debate. Chase would be there pretty soon. "Black." She grabbed the dress out of the closet and threw it on, then went into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Cameron was a nervous wreck. Sure this was Chase and she felt comfortable around him, but other than House this was the first date she had been on in a while. She certainly didn't make a habit of going on them. She really didn't know why she was nervous. Maybe because she was afraid of blowing her chances. She and Chase were both rather gun shy right now.

After a few more touches to the hair and makeup, she turned for a long look in the mirror and took a deep breath. She smiled at the affable reflection. She was ready and not a moment too soon as she heard a knock on the door.

She wasn't prepared for what was on the other side. She let out a big gasp when she saw him and it took him by surprise. "Is something wrong?" Chase asked.

"Absolutely not," she replied with a smile. "You just look incredible." He actually looked more than incredible. He was breathtaking. Chase usually dressed so awkwardly at work, but here he looked perfect. He wore a lovely dark blue suit, a lighter blue shirt and gold tie. The suit itself was simple, but it wasn't the style that made the difference. It was the extraordinary color. The blue lit up those already pretty eyes and blonde hair that made every girl swoon.

Chase felt flattered that she was so taken aback, but he was also too busy delivering his own stunned glare when he saw her form fitting black dress and hair up in a black bow that brilliantly displayed her lovely face. He also really loved the black suede high heeled shoes.

Cameron shook off her pause. "I'm sorry, come on in."

He entered the apartment shaking off the rapid heartbeat of his own initial shock from his date's lovely appearance. "You look astonishing tonight."

Cameron showed a flattered smile. "Thank you. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm good."

"So, are you going to tell me what we are doing this evening?"

"Nope, still a surprise. I can guarantee you won't be disappointed though."

"Surprises are still hard for me."

"Without a surprise, how can I sweep you off your feet?" Chase tried to pour on the charm, but it came across as kind of dorky. Cameron liked that.

"Right, you are such the romantic type." Cameron replied sarcastically. "Are we on a schedule this evening?"

"Yes, actually we are. Are ready to go?"

"Absolutely. I'm dying to see what happens next."

-------------

She would have never guessed this. Never in a million years. Her eyes were wide in wonder as Chase pulled up to the main entrance of the Princeton Botanical Conservatory. There were several cars pulling in and they patiently waited for their turn at the valet parking.

"I swear I have driven by this place before, but I never noticed how beautiful it was." Cameron said while admiring the intense beauty of the grounds.

"This place is spectacular. I only have been here once before for last year's fundraiser."

"So this is a charity fundraiser?"

"Yep. Don't feel obligated to contribute though. They already got my sizeable donation. We are here to have fun."

While waiting Cameron took the time to examine the detail of the immaculately landscaped complex. She was especially taken by the building itself. The center of the gardens was adorned by a grandiose old Victorian themed glass dome building trimmed in black iron. Various greenhouses in the same exquisite décor trailed off of from the main center. As she admired the stunning beauty of this place up close, she all of a sudden wondered what sort of event would Chase need to attend at a botanical conservatory. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"You'll find out once we get inside."

Their turn at the valet came up and a young attendant who looked near 16 years of age opened the passenger door and helped Cameron out. Chase handed his keys and some money to the older attendant and eagerly joined his date. As they walked inside the beauty of the rare plants and flowers that enveloped the crushed stone walkway greatly enamored Cameron. Tree lights provided the perfect illumination to accent the tranquil and soothing nature of the foliage.

"Dr. Chase, we are so glad you could be here!" A young greeter at the door showed her intense pleasure at his arrival. "You brought a guest this time. We love showing off in front of new people."

"Marcy, this is Dr. Cameron. She works with me. It looks like everyone did another great job getting the event together."

"We are pretty excited. This is going to be our best concert ever. Here are your programs. Dinner will be served soon, but the bar is open. Enjoy."

They wandered into the main section of the conservatory, which was a large open courtyard trimmed with immaculate botanical displays. Cameron looked up to notice the interior of the lovely glass dome she previously admired from the outside. It was every bit as elegant and stunning from this internal view. After she caught her breath, she realized she had her opportunity to know what this was about. She opened the program in her hand.

"Tribute to Mozart by the PYCM?"

"Princeton Youth Classical Music. Since schools are cutting music programs, especially in the poorer districts, this group tries to reach out to kids that have a talent and passion for learning classical music but might not have an opportunity to learn it anywhere else. The kids you will see tonight are their best and brightest."

Cameron should have known that a kids charity was one of Chase's pet projects. "How did you get involved with this organization?"

"I met someone from it at the hospital. They needed a violin, so I offered mine until they could get a new one."

"You play violin?"

"I had the privilege of learning as a young child. Since both my parents were avid classical music fans it was a no-brainer that I would take music lessons. My mother had an old violin so that's what I learned."

Cameron smiled at the thought of a young Robert and his violin. "You will never stop surprising me, will you? I could so picture you playing violin. How do these kids get started?"

"There is a strict selection process. Each one has to show the commitment to learning and developing their skill. They not only learn musical aptitude and performance ability, but music history as well. Having an understanding of the composer and the history behind the music helps with gaining the emotional connection."

"How many kids are there?"

"Last I heard around 50. Some of these kids are true prodigies. It is an all-volunteer organization right now. Local musicians help teach."

"So tonight's fundraiser is for what?"

"Buying instruments is the biggest need. They will also need a more permanent studio for practices and concerts. Right now local schools are allowing music rooms to be used. They just want a place to call home. The organization is only a couple years old."

The announcement filled the room that it was time for dinner to be served. Chase offered his arm. "Come on, if we hurry we can get a nice quiet table over in the corner there." Cameron clutched onto him and they headed to dinner.

---------------------

Cameron let out a small laugh while they were finishing their meal.

"What is it?" Chase questioned with a smile wondering what could be so funny.

"You really are quite a dork, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you are acting tonight over these kids, just like when you were bowling with that kid, I see a dorky young boy that I used to make fun of in high school. Somehow though, it's cute on you."

"I prefer to think of myself as more of a nerd." Chase countered.

"Is there a difference?"

"Nerds are smarter."

"Says who?"

"Wikipedia."

Cameron was now confused. "I thought it was the geeks that were smart."

"Geeks are obsessed with things that are electronic or virtual in nature. But yes, they are also smart.

"Then how are nerds different from geeks?"

"Nerds pursue a variety academic and intellectual interests at expense of social skills."

"So a dork is a dumb nerd?"

"Supposedly. There are so many fine lines with these things."

Cameron laughed at the utter absurdity of their conversation and couldn't help but tease. "I think I'm scared that you actually know your facts in this area. You need a life."

He returned the laughter, recognizing the bizarre nature himself. "You are one to talk miss bookworm. Why are you questioning my status in this world anyway? Why does being a nerd so surprise you? You have worked with me for a long time."

"There is one thing about you that doesn't fit the stereotypes."

"What is that?"

"You are so damn good looking. Pretty rich boys are not nerds."

"I see you haven't figured out by now that I don't fit any stereotype. I never have."

"So, let me guess, you were really one of those nerdy guys who studied hard and got great grades in school."

"I got perfect grades in school until year 12." Chase frowned and slightly lowered his head when he realized what he just admitted.

Cameron noticed his sad look. "What happened in that year?"

"Nothing."

"Chase you can trust me." Cameron made sure he could see the deep sincerity in her eyes this time. She remembered how he didn't trust her before. Probably because of her stupid attitude when she asked.

He hesitated, but knew avoidance was not going to work. A minimalist answer would be best. "Just a little family trouble. My mum got sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sorry I brought it up. That was a long time ago." Chase paused and decided to quickly change the subject. "Anyway, the concert will be starting soon. What say we try to get a good seat?"

Cameron nodded and offered him a sweet agreeing smile. She was using the smile to cover up the slight sadness she felt. Chase never showed his pain over his family openly. She remembered him being slightly withdrawn after his dad died, but she never really knew how much his parent's deaths affected him. That was still another complicated layer of his she might have to peel back someday. As of right now though, she had plenty else to learn.

------------------

The concert was setup in a separate hall that promoted good acoustics. Cameron got the impression these type of concert events were common in this building. No wonder, she couldn't think of a more beautiful place to hold an event. The décor of the room for this evening's concert was eloquent.

"Dr. Chase, we have a seat especially reserved for you and your friend upfront. LeAnn requested you be close since she is up first."

Chase showed his delight over such thoughtfulness. "Thanks. I know she has been working hard so I'm sure she'll blow everyone away."

The usher led them to their seats. "Do you know anything about classical music?" Chase asked as they sat down.

Cameron shook her head.

"Do you mind if I provide some commentary throughout the concert to help you follow along?"

Cameron cracked a lighthearted smile. "I think you just like teaching me things. That way I'll think you're smart."

"Okay, I'll let you figure it out on your own." Chase decided to play along and showed a fiendish grin in return.

Cameron relented. "Yes, that would be great. I'll be clueless otherwise."

The director of the PYCM got up and did the basic welcome and introductions. She was a rather enthusiastic person who easily generated excitement over the work that was being done. She was exactly the type of person a group like this needed to raise funds. "This organization would be nothing without her. Her passion and commitment is tireless." Chase whispered to Cameron as the woman was finishing up. A few minutes later she finished her pep talk and it was time for the first act to begin.

A 13 year old girl with a violin accompanied by a 15 year old boy at the piano took the stage. Cameron noticed the huge excitement in Chase when the girl got ready to play. This must be the one he knew.

Chase began his commentary in a light whisper. "This is Mozart's Sonata in C. LeAnn and Steven find this sonata especially inspirational because Mozart wrote it when he was between 6 and 8 years old. It is a great piece for these kids to learn."

The entire room stood still when these two kids played. Cameron didn't know much about classical music, but she did love the liveliness of the piece. Both kids interacted beautifully and instinctively all throughout. There was something about their abilities that was almost magical. They seemed to not only get the technicality of the work, but they were able to channel the emotional impact as well.

"They are in the Andante right now. Classical pieces are broken into movements and there are 4 movements with this one. Allegro, Andante, Minuet and Allegro molto. All those movements represent a different tempo."

Okay, there was another thing to put on the every growing list of things she didn't know about Chase. She had no idea how much into classical music he was. She found his interest and knowledge incredible.

Next up was a quintet of two violins, a viola, a cello and a clarinet. "They are doing the Clarinet Quintet in A major. This was the only piece for the Clarinet quintet Mozart ever wrote. When learning classical pieces, Mozart seems to appeal to the kids the most. That is why his music was chosen this evening."

Cameron was again enthused by the amazing skill of this group as well. The arrangement was much different from the first and seemed a little more challenging, but it was every bit as lovely. She never knew how much she would enjoy such performances.

One after another, a soloist, duet, quartet, and a small orchestra, came up and performed their chosen Mozart composition. Each was deeply compelling in its own way. The entire premise of this evening was deeply compelling to Cameron. She also didn't realize how much she loved Mozart. There were several bits and pieces of the arrangements that she remembered hearing elsewhere. She had no clue how popular Mozart really was.

The final group of the evening involved a full orchestra made up of all the performers. One performer, the young female pianist who didn't look more than 9 years old, was up there for the first time tonight. It became quickly apparent once they started playing that this was a piano concerto with full orchestra accompaniment.

Chase was ecstatic. "This is the Piano Concerto No. 20 in D minor. It is easily one of my favorite pieces. It makes me wish I had learned piano."

He wasn't kidding. The piece was deeply moving and the pianist hit every note with poignant intensity and delight. She was obviously the highlighted protégé of the evening. Cameron hung on every note of the performance while casually watching Chase. She adored how deeply absorbed in the arrangement he was and how emotionally affected he was, especially in the more melodic parts of the piano solos. She swore his eyes even watered a bit in the second movement. This was now her favorite piece too.

Once the concert ended, people were on their feet for a good long time applauding the incredible talent that graced them this evening. The excitement in these kids' eyes as they got their due was indescribable. This truly looked like one of the happiest and most satisfying moments of their young lives.

Chase turned to Cameron and took a deep breath. He was still a bit overwhelmed emotionally and trying to get back to reality. "Was that great or what?"

"Yes, this was a truly extraordinary event to watch. Thank you for bringing me."

She was still a bit emotional herself.

"You know what I love most from hearing these kids and watching them develop? They play with pure heart. They feel the ups and downs and are truly able to emote the deep intensity of what they play. I have seen more passion, humility, and sincerity in these kids than I ever have from any professionals."

"They certainly have sold me."

The young violinist who performed first came up to them. Chase was thrilled to see her and offered a huge congratulatory hug. "You were incredible tonight. You have made me proud."

"I can never thank you enough."

"LeAnn, this is Dr. Cameron."

LeAnn's eyes lit up. "So you work at the hospital too? Spraining my ankle was the best thing that ever happened to me. If I hadn't gone to the hospital, I wouldn't have met Dr. Chase and got to use his violin. Not only did he give me the violin, he gave me my first few lessons."

"So you're the person he met at the hospital." Cameron looked at Chase rather pointedly, wondering how he could leave out the details of such a great story.

"How long have you been playing?"

"A little over a year. I was just getting started this time last year. Tonight was my concert debut."

"Your performance was incredible. You are very good."

"Thanks. I don't get to hear that much, so I appreciate it."

Someone tapped Chase on the shoulder. "Dr. Chase, it is time for the viewing."

"Okay, thanks." He turned to LeAnn. "Great job tonight."

LeAnn left to talk to some other guests. "The viewing?" Cameron couldn't believe there was something else.

Chase smiled, pleased that he could keep offering surprises. "Come on, I'll show you."

They retreated to the main lobby and were joined by a few other couples. The group was led toward a private greenhouse in a remote part of the building. As they entered the room erupted into a spectrum of brilliant colors and natural beauty. Cameron was speechless.

"Top sponsors of the PYCM get a special tour of the rare orchid collection that they keep here. It's a great way to impress a date." Chase said smiling.

Cameron continued to be wide-eyed. "I'll say, I love orchids! My mother is one of those fanatics."

"Good, maybe you can educate me for once. I know nothing about them."

"I can tell you these are immaculate. The people who grew these are true professionals. Their love of the flower is huge judging by the species here."

Cameron ambled through the collection in complete awe, stunned by the colors, varieties, and sheer elegance of each of the flowers. She would have to tell her mother about this. Chase enjoyed watching her reactions this time. As she wandered, they found themselves in a quiet corner away from the others.

Cameron again got caught up in the moment. She leaned in and tried to give Chase a kiss but he stopped her. "Sorry, but I don't kiss on the first date."

"Since when?"

"Since…um…well never. But this is a great time to start."

Cameron retrieved the playful look she had used many times that evening. "So that means you'll kiss on the next date?"

"If we have another date I'm not going to be able to top this."

"Then you'll have to let me plan the next one."

"You actually want to go out with me again?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

Chase looked down, showing his deep humility. "First dates for me are rare, second dates are practically non-existent."

Cameron smiled and looked into his eyes earnestly as someone who desperately wanted to be with him. "Like you said, this is a great time to start."


	9. Team Building

"Wilson!"

Wilson grabbed the bridge of his nose exasperated by what tirade or general madness he was likely to be subjected to. He was so much happier when House was out for rehab.

"Wilson left the country. My name is Senor Rodriguez."

"Ha ha ha, you card," House deadpanned. "You have been chosen to be an accessory to my plan."

"Another diabolical scheme designed for world conquest?"

"Yeah, sort of. My staff has been having too much fun while I have been gone. I need to force their realities back into painful submission."

"I suppose I should commend you for waiting to do this until you have been back an entire three days. Most evil geniuses tend to work much faster. I'm presuming that since they have already been subject to lots of punishing grunt work and general torment since the moment you returned, you are referring to their time outside of their miserable jobs."

"That's why I need you. Only you can see the point of my iniquitous mastermind."

"I'm still not seeing any point actually. How do you plan to break them and more important why?"

"Why? Because I can. I really don't have to do much with Chase and Cameron right now. They are doing a great job of setting themselves up for failure. I need your help with Foreman."

"I knew you had a thing for him. So how do you plan to get him to renounce his love for a good woman and have him to gay up just for you?"

"$200 bucks I will get Foreman to decide to propose to his girlfriend by the end of the month. Notice the word is decide, not actually do it."

"Wouldn't betting on Chase and Cameron sleeping together be a safer bet?"

"Ancient history. It's already been done. Besides, I'm not ready for that bet yet. There is way too much fear behind Chase's eyes. Never bet against a timid wombat."

"So why are you ready to push Foreman into this now? I distinctly remember you telling him how pathetic married people are."

"One of us needs a shot at happiness. He is the only one that isn't damaged. You really think Chase and Cameron are going to have a storybook ending?"

"What, has the ketamine turned you into an actual romantic? I knew that drug was dangerous." Wilson thought about warning Cuddy of this new alarming side effect.

"While I'll admit almost dying puts one in touch with their softer side, in this case, I'm doing it because I'm bored. I have never tricked someone into marriage before. Everyone needs a new challenge in life."

"That sounds more like the wretched sociopath I have grown to know and love. So what do you need?"

"We are going bowling."

-----------

"So then what happened?"

"We joined the party, had a few more drinks and he took me home."

"And...?" Pamela was just dying for detail. She sat wide-eyed while sharing coffee and conversation with Cameron at the local Starbucks.

"He left."

"So he really didn't kiss on the first date?"

"No."

"Wow, I really don't know if that is romantic or just plain weird. Now what?"

Cameron took a deep breath of hesitation. She knew the pressure was on now. "That's where I backed myself into a corner. I told him I would plan the next date. There is no way I'm going to top what he did."

"You don't have to top it. You just need to show him a different side of you."

"How do I do that?"

"For one, you need to show your fun side."

"Do I have one?"

Pamela laughed. "Of course you do. You need to let him see it. That will throw him off center."

"I still don't see how I do that."

"I've got some ideas. Let me tell you about the time…"

----------

"I have an announcement." House declared after giving his staff the laundry list of tests and assignments for their latest case. He had been working them tirelessly since he got back to work. "We are having an offsite team building social event tomorrow night. We haven't had one since…"

"Never?" Chase replied.

"Yeah, I guess that is right. That makes this one overdue. Be at the local bowling alley tomorrow after work. Significant others invited. Chase, Cameron, I'm assuming you'll be bringing each other."

"Bowling? You?" Foreman couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"My leg is all better now. I haven't been able to bowl in years. I have a sudden urge since watching all of you do it."

Foreman still wasn't buying the act. "That urge involves taking your staff to a bowling alley. You actually want to socialize with us. What has the shooting done to your mental health?"

"He's up to something." Chase noted.

"Great, I'm glad you are all aboard. See you tomorrow night. Now go do all the doctor stuff you were trained to do."

The three ducklings looked at each other with complete disbelief and went about their business. They were certainly curious as to what House had planned next.

--------------------------------------

"He's up to something." Pamela told Foreman as they walked toward the bowling alley.

"No, you think?" Foreman replied sarcastically. "Still, we go to see what he is doing. The curiosity factor is just too huge. Besides, I'm thinking Chase and Cameron are easier targets right now. This might be for their total humiliation."

"Right, keep wishing."

How House could keep surprising him was a wonder, but sure enough, he again lived up to his reputation. House was there in full greeting mode, naturally with an unenthused Wilson by his side, wearing a very loud lime green striped bowling shirt complete with palm tree accents and smoking a rather large stogie. They looked down to see the ugliest bowling shoes imaginable. They were decorated with stripes of weird shades of green with a big red velvet stripe down the middle, fastened by bright green strips of Velcro and accented two large red tassels. Pamela and Foreman could only stare at him with jaws dropped.

"Like the bowling shoes? They are custom made from Mongolia. You two are the first ones here. I'll make sure to give Chase and Cameron hell all night for lagging behind."

"When I left the hospital, Chase had his bloody gloves all over a fresh chest wound in the ER." Foreman reiterated.

"Lousy excuse. Anyway Cameron called and said they would be here soon. In the meantime, grab a beer and your balls." House then chuckled. "Who said bowling wasn't dirty?"

Foreman lifted his eyes, grabbed Pamela's hand and brushed by House. "Nice shirt." Pamela wryly observed as they went by.

-----------------

"Pamela, I heard you taught Chase how to bowl. Care to give me a few lessons? I obviously haven't been able to play in years." House tried to be charming and sincere, but Pamela knew when she was being played.

"Okay, Dr. House. We can go up there right now for a little run through while we are waiting for everyone to get here."

Foreman looked at Pamela strangely, but trusted her ability to hold her own. House and Pamela went up to the bowling lane and she started to walk through the delivery. House nodded pretending to follow along. "Oh, so that's how it's done. Let me give it a try." He picked up his bowling ball, lined up, and then delivered a flawless throw that knocked every pin down. "Wow, you are such a good teacher!"

Pamela glared derisively. "Okay House, what do you really want?"

"Don't lose the smile. Let's pretend we are having a cordial conversation. We don't want to alarm the others."

They both put on fake grins and then looked out of the corner of their eyes to see Wilson and Foreman both staring with inquisitive expressions.

"There, that's better. Anyway, when Foreman proposes to you, tell him no."

"When Eric does what? Where in the world did that come from?"

"I work with him. I hear things. Anyway, consider me to be the overprotective father. Both of you are too good to have your lives ruined by marriage."

"The overprotective father? How touching. Let me tell you in choice words what I think of conniving, insensitive, egocentric curmudgeons that try to interfere in my personal business…"

"What do you think they are talking about?" Foreman asked Wilson as he saw his girlfriend with a fake smile, teeth gritted, going off verbally on House.

"He probably said something about her hair." Wilson jokingly replied. "You really aren't worried about her?"

"Against House? Not at all. He's up to something though."

"He is. He's trying to convince her to marry you."

"He's what?" Foreman angrily motioned forward to intervene. Wilson stopped him.

"It's like you said, your woman is doing just fine. She doesn't need to be rescued yet. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate the damsel in distress routine."

Foreman reluctantly agreed with Wilson's wisdom. Pamela would flash a sign if she needed rescuing. "How is it you were divorced three times even though you understand women so well?"

"Understanding women and meeting their needs are two different things. Take this advice from someone who has been there, if you do decide to marry Pamela, you better be prepared to have your priorities in line. She has to be the most important thing."

Foreman stared at his girlfriend lovingly as she ripped into his boss maliciously. He couldn't help but love her more when she was at her fiery best. "She is."

House really didn't pay attention much to the onslaught of insults this woman was firing at him. "Blah, blah, blah," was all he heard. He spotted a large grey haired woman in the next lane listening in on the berating as she prepared to bowl. "Hey, Large Marge, the pins are that way." House sharply said while pointing down her lane. The woman scowled at House and proceeded to take her turn.

"You all better now?" House asked after Pamela realized that their conversation had drawn an audience. "Everything you said about me is true. This isn't about me though. Go be with your boyfriend. Just don't marry him." Pamela rolled her eyes and went to join Foreman and Wilson. House sported a smirk. He got her thinking about it. The plan was in motion.

-------------

Chase and Cameron were going over their routine as they entered the alley. "Just remember, cold fish. Pretend you are bowling with just any other doctor at the hospital. We can't give him anything to use against us."

"I'm only doing this because that son of a bitch shouldn't be interfering in my personal life. We shouldn't have to act like this."

"The more we make it boring, the easier it is on us in the long run. Besides, we only have to be like this when he is watching."

"Whatever." Cameron was pouting.

House spotted them and immediately approached. "There are my other two minions. Wow, great acting job so far. I kind of get this cold fish vibe."

"That is the ugliest shirt I have ever seen." Cameron insulted.

"Great shoes." Chase said laughing.

"Why thank you. Go get your shoes and a ball."

Chase folded his arms. "I'm not bowling. I'm not giving you any ammunition to taunt me with."

"Now how can we do team building with that attitude? Oh, that's right, you're cranky because you're not allowing yourself to ogle your girlfriend in front of me. Don't worry, we'll leave that up to me. You can go pout with Wilson."

Chase went over to Wilson and sat down while Cameron retrieved her shoes and a ball.

"Cameron, you don't know what those bowling shoes do for your eyes. You know how to make a man lose himself." House's eyes scanned her with an intense leer from top to bottom once she returned.

"Bite me," she replied and frostily sat down near Chase and Wilson.

House was up to bowl first. He noticed Large Marge getting up to bowl as well. He quickly stepped up and lined up right next to her the same time she was about to shoot.

"Bowling etiquette has you waiting until I'm finished," she instructed House in a nasty tone.

"After you," he replied.

Just as she went into motion, House did too and their balls went barreling down their respective lanes together. House knocked down nine pins while Large Marge got eight. "You should have put a little more body english on that one." House heckled. He got the evil eye as his adversary went back to her group.

House sat down next to Foreman waiting for the ladies to take their turn bowling. "Since you don't want to marry your girlfriend, does this mean she is available for other men?"

"It's not going to work House. Whatever you are scheming, I'm onto it."

"What scheming? You are just risking losing a good woman by not staking your claim."

"Back off House." Foreman warned.

"You better learn to fight for your lady. I won't be the first to try and take her. She has way too much moxie to put up with your uncertainty after a while."

Just as Foreman started to get really mad, it was his turn to bowl. He slammed the ball down the lane, ferociously knocking down all the pins.

"You da man!" House shouted.

------------------------

House spent the entire evening bouncing back and forth between each member of his team and Pamela firing off one antagonizing comment after another. He was already warned by the staff to leave Large Marge alone or he would be tossed from the alley.

Pretty soon there was a page across the PA system. "Is there anyone from Australia in the building tonight?"

Chase lowered his head. What was House up to now?

"I think I just heard your name called." House told Chase.

"I'm British, remember?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what he might want?"

"No."

A new announcement came up a minute later. "Is there a girlfriend of someone from Australia in the building as well?"

Cameron had enough. "Chase, let's go up there and see what the hell he is up to so we can get on with our evening." Cameron grabbed his hand and pulled him to the desk.

"Okay, what did our miserable boss pay you to do this time?" Cameron didn't waste any time with her accusations with the clerk.

"If you can go right in there, all will be explained." He pointed to the lounge. They went in without hesitation to see what they were being setup for.

-----------------------

House hadn't finished with Pamela yet. She was too busy kicking everyone's ass with her bowling. House pulled out of his bag a portable air horn when she went up for another frame. As she lined up and started her delivery, he pushed the button. The loud deafening noise not only startled Pamela into throwing her ball into the gutter, but it woke up Wilson and alarmed and annoyed everyone else in the alley.

House tucked the horn into his shirt as the attendant came over to see where the grating noise came from. He had a high suspicion of who was responsible. As he glared at House with intense scrutiny, House shrugged denying his actions and then pointed at Wilson. The irritated attendant didn't buy the act and reached for the item under his shirt. "Sir, I'm asking you to leave."

House got up. "It's been fun everyone. We'll have to do this again sometime." As he was escorted out of the building, everyone in the building erupted in applause. No one cheered and whistled louder than Large Marge.

"You aren't going with him?" Foreman asked Wilson.

"I have no idea who that man is." Wilson smiled and then helped himself to another beer.

------------------

Chase and Cameron walked into the lounge. The entire room had been done up to the hilt in an Australian outback theme. It was about as tacky as an over the top theme décor could get. There was tall grass, boomerangs as well as other strange aboriginal artifacts on the wall. Someone easily went too far.

Chase couldn't help but start laughing. "What's going on here?"

"We are calling it our Kiwi festival. We have a new promotion going on now that we are carrying Fosters beer. Your boss said you were from Australia and would love to see our setup here. He thought it might remind you of home."

"Sure this looks great and very authentic," Chase said with a hint of sarcasm that was completely lost on the bartender, "except that Kiwis come from New Zealand."

"That's part of Australia, right?"

"Actually, it's an entirely different country next to Australia."

"Close enough. Would both of you like a Fosters? The first round is on me."

Chase turned to Cameron, who was now amused as well by the complete absurdity of this situation. "Would you like a great Australian beer?"

"Why sure, I'd love one."

The bartender poured and handed them the beers. "Thanks mate." Chase said.

The bartender was tickled to hear real Australian spoken. "Thanks mate. Wow I'm going to have to use that."

They both laughed as they took their beers to a quiet table. "This beer tastes a little strange." Cameron noticed as she took a sip.

"Actually, I hate this stuff." Chase said lightheartedly. "German beer was always the best."

"What is House up to? Did he just do something nice for us?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt his intentions are good. He's just messing with us. Still, I'm enjoying this."

Cameron looked around to notice the quaint décor. She even chuckled at the picture of the Crocodile Hunter in the corner. "So is this what it is like to be in Australia?"

"No, not one bit. That 'reminds me of home' line was funny. No matter though, because I've seen botched American themes back home as well. They mostly think everyone's from Texas."

"So, you available Saturday?" Cameron shyly asked, knowing that he likely wouldn't buy the act.

"Yes, I believe Saturday is free."

"We could get together early in the afternoon. I'm trying to finalize some plans."

For whatever reason, Chase now had the shy smile. "Sounds great."

Their moment together was interrupted as they heard the load uproar coming from the main alley and turned around to see House being escorted out much to everyone's delight. They were delighted as well as they stood up to join the applause.

"Only House can get himself thrown out of a bowling alley." Chase said thoroughly amused.


	10. Road Trip

Chase...wakey, wakey."

He felt a light nudge on his shoulder as the words echoed deep in the background. There was a slight delay of a few seconds before his brain processed the interruption. Chase brought himself to slightly open his eyes to verify his whereabouts. He was where he thought; comfortably lying on his stomach in his own bed. He must be hearing things because who could be talking to him in his apartment? His eyes closed in hopes of going back to a deep slumber.

"Chase?"

He jumped and flipped over completely stunned and disoriented. He stared with in panic with his now fully awake eyes to see Cameron towering over him, smiling.

"How did you get in here?" Chase was obviously still in too much shock. He forgot the one reason how this could be possible.

"House has keys to all our places, remember? I lifted yours from his desk. At least I hoped it was yours. I have Foreman's too if you feel like busting in on him."

"I don't think Pamela would be happy with that." Chase said with a gruff and tired voice. "Why are you here so early? I thought we were getting together later."

"Yes, our date is later. This is a kidnapping."

"A what?" He put his head in his hand at the idea of a stunt being pulled on him so early.

"I have come to force you against your will to go out and have breakfast with me. You will be given a minute to throw on some sweats or something, then you are coming with me."

Chase was slightly more awake and now could only smile at her audacity. "I have no say?"

"Nope."

He started rubbing his eyes to properly wake himself up. He knew Cameron was not going to go away. "Then I better not resist and go with you quietly. I don't want to be harmed." He grabbed a sweatshirt and pants that were lying nearby and threw them on over the boxers and t-shirt he was already wearing. "I'm all yours," he said with little reluctance.

"Stay quiet and no sudden moves." Cameron talked tough for the role, but inside she was giggling profusely.

He went to get his shoes on, but Cameron stopped him. "Nope, you are wearing these instead." She pulled out from the bag in her hand a big pair of grey fuzzy slippers with Koala heads on them.

"You can't be serious."

"Come on, what are the chances of me finding koala slippers in your size? This is fate here. Plus they are so darn cute!"

He looked at her with disgust and yet put his new footwear on anyway.

Outside a confused Chase scanned the parking lot. "Where is your car?"

"Right here." She got out a remote and hit the unlock button. A new, shiny green Mustang convertible responded to the command as doors went click.

"You got a new car?"

"No, just rented it for the day. I love Mustangs."

They climbed into the car and Chase took time to admire the leather interior. He quickly noticed the stick in the middle of the console. "A stick shift?"

Cameron grinned. "Better for speed. You better buckle up." She sharply reversed out of the parking space and they lunged slightly forward when she slammed on the brake. "Hang on," she said as she pushed her left foot on the clutch, shifted gears and slammed on the accelerator. The noise of the forward motion was thunderous.

"You are going to wake my neighbors." Chase wasn't sure at this moment whether to be thrilled or scared. He was too tired to be either.

"This is a kidnapping. I got to make a fast getaway." She let out an evil laugh as she pulled onto the main street, shifted into a higher gear and went faster.

------------

"Coffee, bring the pot." Chase told the waitress with a rather haggard expression. His morning to say the least had been abrupt. He was actually really amused, but he had the part of reluctant victim to play.

"Are you from Australia?" The waitress asked with complete curiosity.

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"The accent was a clue, but the slippers are a dead giveaway." She started laughing. "Coffee, coming right up."

Cameron laughed at his agitated glare. "You're so cute when you are irritable. You do need your coffee."

"So, are your plans to tease and humiliate me all day? Sounds like a great second date."

"Be prepared, you are in for more surprises today"

"I'm not sure if I should be scared or excited. I guess I'll be both. So when does our date officially start?"

"Probably right now. I have a full day planned."

"Well, if that's the case..." He motioned her to lean toward him. She did as requested and he leaned in simultaneously, delivering a big kiss. She kissed back and they spent a good half minute avidly sharing each other's warm lips. They both pulled away at the same moment with each holding the same coy smile. "I always kiss on the second date," he said.

The waitress put the coffee down and started fanning herself. "Whew, you two sure bring the pretty."

-------------------

The wind felt extraordinarily refreshing as it whipped its way through his messy blond hair. He was enjoying watching Cameron's hair more, which was all let down, flapping wildly through the breeze. They were out on the open road, miles from anywhere, the top was down, and the car was cruising at a ridiculous speed.

Cameron felt secure enough that the lack of local law enforcement in the general area made it okay to push the car past 80. She had been dying to let loose since after breakfast when they went back to Chase's place and so he could get ready for their day. She loved the freedom of the road and was more pleased with the amused look on Chase's face.

Chase was rather impressed with the way she handled and caressed the stick shift. He briefly remembered how great her touch was...strike that. _Must get mind out of gutter. _He went back to enjoying the ride. There was just something so liberating about flying free in the open air. "So, are we going to be Thelma and Louise today?"

Cameron laughed. "I'm not sure. If so, does that mean I get to fuck Brad Pitt?"

"Either you or me." Chase cheekily replied. "No driving off cliffs though."

"Deal." She decided to push her speed a little faster. "I wanted to spend our day celebrating a great American pastime; the road trip. I'm hoping you haven't experienced this since people don't do this any more. The top down, the wind in our hair, the open country enveloping us…"

"The bugs in our teeth." Chase finished her sentence. He saw the frown from his companion in response to his remark. "This is really fun so far. I haven't experienced this before, at least in this country."

It hadn't occurred to Chase how long they had been driving until he saw the sign for the Pennsylvania state line whirr by him. "What's in Pennsylvania?"

"Mountains."

Chase saw another blurred item buzz by. "There is something else too."

"What's that?"

"Cops."

Cameron heard the siren behind her. "Damn."

-------------------

They rode upward for twenty minutes on a winding road through the many hills. The mountain air was thinner but far more refreshing to the senses on their open-air ride. Cameron turned into a dirt drive and drove through a row of tall trees until she hit an open meadow that was perched on top of one of the mountains. The overlook offered a picturesque spectrum of light and colors that highlighted the tree-lined valley below. She parked the car and they got out.

"I still don't know how you got out of that ticket."

"Being a pretty woman has its advantages."

"What if it was a female officer?"

"I'd let you talk. The accent and your looks would have melted her. Think about it, together we are invincible."

Cameron led them over to a bench that was sitting atop a scenic cliff. "I'm surprised there aren't others here. This is a very popular viewing spot for the race."

"Race?"

"Yes, look over the horizon there. It must have just started."

One by one popping up into the brightly lit background were little dots of color that as they got closer identified themselves as hot-air balloons. Very soon the distant sky was full of them as each one elegantly floated at a gentle pace in their general direction. The colors gradually grew more and more radiant as the small dots expanded into large orbs. The noises of the hot air pumping grew louder as well making the balloons' approach all that more exciting. Both of them stared in wide wonder as the first balloon drifted directly above. They delivered an enthusiastic wave which was cordially returned by the couple floating by.

Balloons started going by every few minutes. Some were floating rather high, while others were struggling with the altitude to clear the hill. One balloon came right by them so close that Chase and Cameron were almost eye level with the basket. The occupants still managed to send a greeting while frantically blowing the flames into the balloon to force it higher. Eventually it regained its form and floated up to join the others.

"Have you ever been in a balloon before?" Cameron asked.

"I took a tethered balloon ride at some local festival once, but I don't think that really counts. I grew up in a huge ballooning region, but for some reason never got around to trying it."

"I've never tried it. The heights, the idea of adventure always made me a bit squeamish. I have always loved watching them though."

"Remind me never to take you hang gliding then."

"You've been hang gliding before?"

"Yes, a few times near Sydney. It is a major rush." Chase paused to gaze in wonder at the oncoming balloons. "So where are they coming from?"

"The next town over. The annual fall festival is going on."

"Fall festival huh? What goes on at those things?"

"I have no idea."

"Care to find out?" He smiled at the prospect of exploration.

She smiled back in agreement of the idea. "Sure, the plan this afternoon was to see where the road would lead us. Let's give it a try."

--------------------

How did he talk her into this? The suggestion didn't sound scary at the time, but now that they were faced with the moment at hand she was getting apprehensive. It was too late to back out now. There they were, held up by one line and hanging by another one hundred and twenty feet up waiting to be cut loose. "One, two, three…"

The cord cut loose and she hung onto Chase for dear life as they did a sweeping free fall. She could only scream to react to the jarring motion. The slack of the cable tether kicked in and they started swinging wildly back and forth. She looked over at Chase to see a face lit up with pure enjoyment over yet another great thrill. "I'm going to kill you." Cameron told him as they continued to swing like a pendulum.

"You look so adorable in that flight suit and goggles." She did actually, but he also was enjoying her current frazzled demeanor. "It's pretty cool that they had the festival where a Skycoaster was located."

"Yeah, really cool. Can I barf now?" She was surprised that there was a small adventure park here at all. It was made up of only a few attractions for those looking for something different. This was certainly different for her. Eventually the swinging stopped and they were helped out of their harnesses and suits. They both held onto to each other as they were a little wobbly when it was time to start walking.

"Come on, you have to admit, that had to be the most thrilling event of your life." Chase felt the adrenaline going through him.

"Thrilling might not be my choice of word. More like stupid and crazy."

"You were well harnessed. That was pretty tame compared to real hang gliding or bungee jumping."

"Don't tell me you have bungee jumped as well."

"Heavens no. I'm not that suicidal."

They found themselves in front of yet another attraction that this time caused Cameron to smirk. "What say, want to take me on?"

"After seeing you drive? I don't stand a chance. I'll certainly trail behind you though in fun."

She went up to the window to buy the tickets. "Two for the go-karts."

-------------------

"Chase, am I trying too hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"This day, all the stuff I'm throwing at you. Is it too much?"

"No. I'll admit that we are trying hard to impress one another right now and we won't be able to keep this up, but for now it is fun."

"Well, I plan to tone it down now. All that's left is dinner and a movie."

"We just aren't used to seeing different sides of each other. It doesn't matter if we wrestle black bears or jump off a bridge, I'm glad we are having this day together."

Cameron smiled at his comment.

"There are no plans for bear maulings and jumping off bridges, right?"

Now she started laughing. "Don't give me ideas mister."

"I'll shut up."

"You should be safe for the rest of the day." Just as she said that, she hit a straight away of road and gunned the accelerator again while shifting.

"We'll see about that." He nervously replied.

-------------------------

For a few more hours they cruised along taking in the local rolling landscape while never leaving Pennsylvania. Chase surmised that Cameron had a specific place in mind for dinner and a movie judging by her awareness of what roads she was taking. She gave the impression she was looking for something particular. Eventually they reached a small rural town that was nestled on one of the many twisting roads they rode upon.

Chase was in awe as soon as they hit the town limits and could easily see the landmark. "Wow, its one of those old fashioned drive-in theaters. I only ever heard about them in folklore. I don't think I have ever seen one."

Right next to the drive-in was a local McDonalds. Cameron pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. "We're here."

Chase tried to hide his peculiar look but Cameron could tell she was confusing him. She enjoyed keeping him guessing. They walked inside and up to the counter. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for the dinner and movie package."

The cashier was rather enthused. "Great I'll let the manager know you are here."

Chase said nothing and gave a curious smile to his mischievous companion. He was giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Good evening folks. Right this way." The manager led them around the corner to a private room in the back. The room was softly lit, had lite jazz playing in the background, a nice crisp white tablecloth, elegant looking candlesticks with lighted candles, real flatware, stoneware, and glasses.

Chase really tired hard to come up with some sort of snide comment or joke about this situation as they sat down, but he had nothing. He was afraid anything he would say would just come across as wrong. He opened his mouth to say something sweet, but then broke out in laughter.

Cameron joined him. "Yeah, pretty interesting huh? I'm willing to bet you have never dined by candlelight at the McDonalds before."

"No, this is great. You mentioned a package though. I'm presuming the movie has something to do with the drive-in theater next door."

"Yes, why do you think I rented the convertible? You can't watch a drive-in movie properly without one. I told you I wanted to show you the traditional American road trip."

"Have you decided what to order?" The man asked them both. Chase looked at the very fancy menu in front of him. "I'll have the Big Mac value meal."

"The same." Cameron said as she handed him the menus. As soon as the man left they started giggling again.

-------------------------------

Surprisingly, there were quite a few cars at the drive-in as they pulled in. Luckily Cameron had a prime spot reserved in the center since she had "the package."

"Quite a crowd." Chase noticed how many of the cars were convertibles.

"There aren't too many places like this around anymore, so people will drive for miles to experience the nostalgia."

"How did you find out about this place?"

"Pamela. This place seems to have significance from her childhood. She has never thought to bring Foreman though, so she was kind of kicking herself over giving up a great date idea to me."

"Did she help you plan the entire day?"

"She made suggestions. I picked what we were doing. The car was my idea. I have to admit when it comes to creative ideas I'm rather clueless."

"I'm rather impressed. What you did today was good. So, what's showing?"

Cameron's eyes lit up over the selections for the evening. She couldn't have picked two better ones. "It is a zombie double feature. 'Night of the Living Dead' and 'Shaun of the Dead'. Kind of bridging the gap between old and new."

"Zombie movies?" Chase looked kind of repulsed.

"You are a doctor. You can't handle the gore?"

"No, it's not the gore. It's the idea of eating brains. Yuck. I do love Shaun of the Dead though. It's one of the funniest movies I have ever seen."

"Cool, then the experience won't be completely wasted." Cameron quickly changed to her flirtatious grin. "So, would you care to join me in the back seat?"

"I don't know," teased Chase. "I'm not sure I can trust you. Promise to be good?"

"Who me?" Cameron faked naivety as she climbed into the back seat. "I'm always good." She leaned back in a very inviting position.

Chase took her shaky promise and climbed in the back to join her. Pretty soon the attendant came by with a huge bucket of popcorn. "Enjoy the show." Chase was rather puzzled. "How did he…?"

"It's part of the package. I can't watch a movie without popcorn."

"They really thought of everything."

They sat side by side in the back with their legs stretched out as the first film started. Chase put his arm around her and pulled her in closer. "I hope you don't mind. This is after all a horror film."

She rested her head gently on his shoulder. "I should have made you promise to be good."

-----------------------------

The movies finished rather late and they faced the long drive back home. The setting couldn't have been more wonderful as it was still warm enough to keep the top down and the moonlight shined down upon them shimmering in spectacular beauty. Chase tried hard to stay awake, but the buzz of the road noise and excitement of the day was just a bit too much. He drifted off leaving Cameron to sweetly watch him sleep. She loved watching the flutter of that pretty blond hair and the look of serenity on his face as it reflected off the moonlight. Yes, it was a good day. She knew that opportunities for them to wow each other were going to now get rare. Anytime they got together in the future would have to involve more personal time and less distraction. She was alright with that. She was hoping he was too.

She gave him a nudge after she pulled into his apartment parking lot. "Chase, we're home." He woke up and was surprised that he slept all the way back. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. You should have woke me up sooner."

"No it wasn't rude. I liked watching you sleep."

They both glanced at each other wondering what should happen next. Chase leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you for a wonderful day." He gave her a soft passionate kiss that quickly grew into something deeper. When the excitement inside them both hit a feverish pitch, Chase pulled away.

"Cameron, I want to ask you inside more than anything, but I can't do that yet. It's killing me, but I can't."

"I understand, but do you mind if I ask why anyway?"

He looked at her with deep honesty. "If we should have sex again, this time I want it to mean something. I care for you deeply, but we aren't there yet."

Cameron peered back directly into his eyes and let him know with her telling glance that she agreed. "We should just say goodnight."

"I'm going inside there and I'm going to pound my head against the wall in frustration, but hopefully we can have another date soon."

Cameron chuckled at his charming angst. "Absolutely. Let's make it simple though. Pizza and movies at my place."

Chase thought for a second. "How about my place next time? It's about time I got a new TV."

"I can help you shop for one."

"That can be the first part of the date then. We'll buy the TV, set it up and watch it."

Cameron laughed. She loved the idea.

"Good night Cameron. Thank you so much. I had a fantastic day."

"Good night." She was going to have her grand exit while she still had the car. As he was headed toward his building entrance, she sped out with a thunderous boom.


	11. Relationships

The scant amount of sunlight narrowly escaping through the cracks of the blinds created the perfect illumination for her angelic face while she slept. Foreman couldn't imagine what life was like before Pamela came along, before they could have tranquil moments like this. The weekends were gratifying now. Before she entered his life the weekends were just boring distractions from his career. He didn't enjoy the quiet, the peace, and the loneliness that the time once represented. That time was usually spent reading about new neurological medical procedures and studies. Now that all didn't seem to matter. He looked forward to the precious moments where he could spend long mornings in bed with the woman he loved.

"What you looking at?" Pamela asked with her sleepy voice and narrowly open eyes.

"Am I not allowed to stare at a beautiful woman?"

"As long as it's me, yeah, I'll allow that. Instead of looking, get over here and hold me."

Foreman could hardly refuse that offer. He grabbed onto her tightly and never wanted let go. They relaxed for a long time in blissful tranquility. Foreman after a while though couldn't turn off the thoughts that had been surfacing from the back of his mind. He was never one to let issues linger. If he was going to bring this up with Pamela, he couldn't pick a more ideal situation.

He stroked his lovely companion's hair and looked at her deep brown eyes with deep seriousness. "We should talk about this, because even though House is a major pain in the ass he is going to keep playing us."

Pamela knew what he was talking about. "You mean how we both feel about marriage. I know you don't like being bullied into this, but we were going to have to talk about this sooner or later. Unfortunately thanks to your miserable SOB boss, it will have to be sooner."

"So how do you feel about it?"

"Shouldn't you go first?" She challenged.

"Oh, so you want to play chicken huh?"

"Bwak, bwak, bwak.." Pamela laughed in her usual carefree way.

Foreman smiled at her cute behavior then surrendered. "Okay, I'll go first. I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life. I can't imagine myself with anyone else."

"So that means we should get married?"

"Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

"Eric, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. But I'm not a big fan of marriage. It tore my parents apart and it hasn't done much for my friends either."

"So marriage is not an option for you?"

She looked at him with weighted confusion. "I don't know. I'd like to think I have an open mind but the thought of it does scare me."

Foreman could only react to such a confession with confused silence. He had no way to respond, only thoughts racing about how someone he so deeply loved could be so against an institution he found to be sacred. He continued to hold her, but his previously loving touch was now more stiff and hollow of feeling.

Pamela grew rather alarmed. "Eric? Did I upset you?"

"No," he replied pretending to shrug off his dazed feeling, "you just surprised me, that's all. I just need to take it in."

"Oh, I did something wrong, didn't I?" She could always see through an act.

Her reached over and pulled her in close again with the same affectionate touch as before. "No baby, you didn't. I needed to know. Don't worry, we're good."

Together they laid in apprehensive silence. Even though they were holding each other close, their minds were now worlds apart.

---------------------------

Monday morning couldn't have been any more surreal if they tried. The world seemed upside down or maybe right side up given the strange twist of recent events.

House was walking with the cane again, although he was grumpy as usual so everyone except Cameron didn't worry too much. Foreman was depressed and withdrawn so any response that did come from him was met with irritability. As long as any of them knew Foreman, he had never been depressed. Chase and Cameron were rather giddy. No one remembered either of them ever being giddy let alone both of them.

"We have a case." House announced as he walked in to witness the strange states of his three underlings. He tried to go on explaining the case, but the two happy expressions and one miserable one on the wrong people warranted a snide comment.

"I think I walked into the wrong dimension. This is clearly the bizzaro world. I'm going to leave and come back. Hopefully the minions that I actually hired will be in the room when I get back."

House went into his office, shook his head vigorously, took a deep breath and reentered the conference room. Foreman now had a scowl, Chase showed indifference and Cameron looked puzzled. "That's better," he said with a huge smile of relief. "70 year old woman, chest pains but the heart scan is normal, spikes in blood pressure, weakness, difficultly breathing, swelling of throat, abdominal pain, nausea, loss of appetite."

"I take it the flu has been ruled out." Chase was the first to offer his theory.

"Yes since she recently had a flu shot. The ever reliable CDC assures us that no one catches the flu from a flu shot."

"Hormonal imbalance?" Cameron was next.

"In a 70 year old post menopausal woman? Not likely. "

"Guillen-barre?" Foreman asked.

"She only has slight weakness. She doesn't have paralysis, at least not yet. I would check the reflexes just to be sure. I suspect that something else has happened recently that we don't know about. Foreman, you need to get a more detailed history and run some more standard blood tests. I don't trust what was done before. Cameron and Chase have clinic duty."

The three looked at House rather stunned and didn't move from their seats. "Am I back in bizarro world?" House asked.

Cameron decided to field this one. "Shouldn't you have your internal medicine specialist and immunologist on the case? There are no neurological symptoms here." They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Cross-training is so important in medicine. Our skills stay sharp that way. No, I think she'll be seeing the black neurologist today. Or would you prefer African-American? Either way I'm going in the other room again. When I look back I'll know I'm in the correct dimension because you all will be gone."

He retreated to the office, turned around and they were gone. He laughed as he knew exactly what was wrong with the woman. He just needed Foreman to go through the process of figuring it out.

---------------------

Foreman looked through the glass doors to witness the elderly man sitting next to his new patient, lovingly holding her hand in support, offering sweet smiles and conversation as the time passed. Many of the elderly patients he saw were usually anxiously waiting for the doctor all scared and alone. He spent a couple minutes before entering just watching them as they waited because he didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment they were having together. "Mrs. Adams, I'm Dr. Foreman."

She smiled as he introduced himself. She radiated warmth and compassion just from the expression on her face. "Good morning doctor. This is my husband Peter. He hasn't left my side in 50 years so I hope don't mind if he stays."

Foreman answered showing the same compassion. Such expression was rare for him, but she was rubbing off on him. The mere notion of a couple being together that long warmed his heart. "Not a problem, he won't have to leave. So, when did you start getting your symptoms?"

"A few days ago. I never get sick."

"Your family history shows a wide variety of problems."

She laughed. "All family histories do. I have been lucky in my life where I haven't had any problems."

"There is always a time for them to start. Is it okay if I start with a simple reflex test?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

Foreman tested all the reflexes to find they were normal. He also found that where there was muscle weakness, it wasn't that bad. That ruled out his initial theory. "Reflexes are good. I'm going to draw some blood and have some tests run." Foreman started taking the sample and noticed her husband coaching her through it. She obviously felt uncomfortable. He thought a little conversation always helped when drawing blood. "So, do you two have any kids?"

"Four kids and eleven grandkids." Mrs. Adams proudly proclaimed.

Foreman interest grew deeply. "Wow, that many? Do you get to see them all?"

"Most of them. One son lives in California and has two of our granddaughters out there. We get to see them only once a year. Otherwise, yes, they are close by and we all get together often. We didn't tell them I'm here otherwise this place would be flooded with people."

Foreman smiled reassuringly. "Hopefully you won't be here too long. So you are all close? Aren't there a few members that don't get along? From my experience, all families fight."

"No fighting, we have been very lucky there. We all look forward to seeing each other regularly and depend on one another. Dear, show him the pictures." Mr. Adams reached into his wallet and started pulling out one by one individual and group shots of the entire family. Foreman was amazed that Mr. Adams could cram that many photos into his wallet. He was sure that was a gift that could only be acquired over time by grandparents.

Looking at the pictures triggered warm memories of better days. Foreman remembered how he once had such a tight knit family. The frequent family gatherings growing up, before his mother got sick, before he had his falling out with his brother. He wondered why his aunts and uncles stopped getting together after that. Those get-togethers always meant so much to everyone. "So what's the secret to staying happily married for fifty years?"

Mr. and Mrs. Adams smiled at each other and shrugged. "We wish we could tell you there is a secret to it but there isn't," she explained. "We loved each other, it felt right, so we got married and have been really lucky. It hasn't been easy, but it has been worth it. I suppose the key is good health and not imagining life with anyone else."

A nurse interrupted to deliver breakfast to Mrs. Adams. Her husband looked at the plate. "Miss, we need a different meal. This has eggs on it. She's allergic to eggs." Foreman quickly grabbed the chart and searched through it. Sure enough, listed among allergies were eggs. "Mrs. Adams, where did you get your flu shot?"

"At the local grocery store. They highly suggested people my age have one."

"Have you ever had one before?"

"No."

Foreman sighed with deep relief. "You are allergic to eggs. They should have asked you that before they gave you the shot. You are having a severe allergic reaction to the flu shot."

Mrs. Adams was quite relieved. "I told you I never get sick. Thank goodness, we won't have to worry the family after all. Is there something you can give me for it?"

"Yes, I'll get a nurse to give you the needed medication. It will help with the symptoms, but you will likely feel sick for a few more days. We will need to keep you here for the rest of the day for observation, but you should be okay."

"We can't thank you enough Dr. Foreman." Mr. Adams said as he shook his hand.

Foreman smiled. "Get some rest, I'll check in on you later." He quickly headed for House's office. Time to give House a piece of his mind.

-------------------

"You knew exactly what was wrong with that woman, didn't you?" Foreman didn't waste any time throwing accusations as soon as he entered House's office.

"You figured out the problem already? Boy, you are good. I'm so glad you got the case. The others would have put her through a lot of expensive tests."

"You knew this case was more suited for Cameron or Chase, yet you gave it to me."

"No, I smelled a hidden neurological issue."

"You knew it was an allergic reaction to the flu shot. Does taking her case have anything to do with the fact that she is a matriarch of a large family?"

"She is? Wow, I'm sure she had a lot of interesting stories about her grandchildren then. Did they have pictures?" House was doing a poor job of feigning sincerity.

"When are you going to get off this marriage thing? It's none of your business."

"I don't know what you are talking about. A patient needed you."

"No, I think you believed I needed the patient. It won't work House. How much do you and Wilson have riding on this?"

"I'm offended by your empty accusations."

"Right, just back off House." Foreman left in complete exasperation. House sat down snickering. He might as well tell Wilson to pay up now.

--------------------------

"I don't get it. We are highly educated, smart people. You would think we could handle a simple thing like setting up an entertainment system." Cameron sat on the floor, turning the pages in utter frustration.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I can do actual brain surgery if I had to, but I can't put together damn surround sound. This is rather humbling but it all looks pretty cool." Chase stared at the new decorations in his rather modest apartment. When they went TV shopping, they ended up getting the works. A 32 inch flat panel LCD, surround sound system, and high quality DVD player. This was easily the most extravagant purchase he has made since, well, ever. The things he will do to show off for a date. He also had to buy a new table for it as well. The rickety old TV tray was finally gone.

"Brain surgeries don't come with manuals in Japanese. Apparently surround sound systems do though, because that is the only language in this booklet." Cameron tossed aside the pages in disgust.

"As a matter of fact, I read one of House's Japanese publications about new brain surgery techniques recently. Fascinating stuff. Maybe the Japanese do have manuals for everything."

"You know Japanese?" Cameron would never stop being surprised by this man.

"Just the basics. It was one of the foreign languages we had to learn in school."

"Well then why aren't you handling the instructions? You can read this and figure out what we are doing wrong." She threw the booklet at him.

Chase took the manual and could only filter out bits and pieces, but enough to identify the basic issue. "I see the problem. All we need to do is change this one setting." He called up the menu with the remote, changed the offending option and suddenly sound emanated from the surrounding speakers."

"Show off. You actually read that in the instructions?"

"Not so much read as followed the diagram. The Japanese also love their visuals."

Cameron looked at him with contempt and slapped his arm while he laughed at her. "So, we can actually start the movie then?"

"Can we get some pizza first?" A fresh pizza had been delivered 10 minutes ago but neither wanted to stop their mission.

Cameron saw the break as an opportunity to ask something that has been bothering her for a while. Their shopping trip made her all that more curious. "Chase, do you have any money?" she asked as they grabbed their dinner in the small kitchen area. Cameron was never one to beat around the bush with questions.

Chase laughed. "Not after buying this home entertainment system."

"I'm serious. Are you really scraping to get by like it seems? You have old furniture, your clothes are all over the map and you drive an old car. I thought your family was rich."

"My dad was rich."

"Yeah, but he's dead. He didn't leave anything to his only son?"

"I didn't want his money."

"You didn't get any of it?"

"So you only want me for my money, huh?" He joked.

"You still get a salary, right?" Cameron was un-wavered by his avoidance.

"Yes. I'm lucky enough where I don't have any student loans. My dad paid for that and that's the only help I ever accepted from him. I live simply and the rest gets put away."

"So you really do have money, just not your parent's money."

"Right."

"So, your cash is just tucked away for a rainy day? Like giving it to charities that you fancy or when you actually have to upgrade your appliances to the twenty-first century?"

"I don't know what else I'd do with it. I grew up rich. It ain't all its cracked up to be."

"I grew up poor. That sucks too."

"Maybe that had something to do with our families then." Chase instantly looked sorry for making that comment. The subject of family dysfunction was not something either liked to delve into. He quickly recovered by creating a diversion. "There is a new TV and surround sound system over there that's looking lonely."

Cameron took a second or two to decide if they were at a point where they could talk about their families. She recognized the importance of clearing that hurdle, but the buried pain that was well hidden deep in Chase's eyes told her pushing was not a good idea. After accepting his 'not now' glare, she pleasantly smiled and they moved their way over to the couch.

----------------------

Intimacy was so foreign. Sex came easy, but that sanguine feeling eluded him when gestures of personal closeness and fondness were required. He often felt like an awkward teenager who was touching a girl for the first time. It felt good, but it wasn't comfortable. When the movie started he did his part and put his arm around her. He knew how much she enjoyed his touch. Cameron's expressive nature made it easy as she wouldn't reject his advances.

"I bet you had no idea what you were missing." Cameron told him.

"What's that?" Chase didn't understand her point as he was a million miles away.

"The TV. This has to be a switch from what you had before."

"Oh yes, it is a big change."

As the evening progressed, her cues made it very clear she needed more. She curled in tighter, then wrapped her arms around him as well, then eventually rested her head on his chest. He could feel her fast beating heart with each move, and then felt it soften and slow as she became more at ease. She had to notice the same pattern with his heart. Every new touch made his jump a few notches. It took him longer to calm down though.

By the end of the movie they were both stretched out on the couch, bodies pressed together back to front. Cameron was fast asleep and he held onto her tightly so she wouldn't roll off. He grabbed the remote and turned off the new system so not to wake her. He looked down to see this beautiful and very enticing woman mold perfectly into his arms and he never wanted to let her go. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Cameron in her sleepy haze rolled over so now her front pressed against his. He was glad that she was too far gone to notice yet another intense pounding from his chest.

The realization of this moment was both wonderful yet very hard to accept. This simple act of intimacy was now steering him and Cameron toward a relationship. He had never had one of those. How could this be happening? He always liked Cameron, but given both their hang-ups he never thought that this would ever be possible. The physical attraction was always there, but he never saw the possibilities for anything further.

Her co-dependent nature drew her to House. She needed to fix him. How is it that now he is the one she wants? What changed? Why is he questioning such a development? Shouldn't he just be happy that she did? Does she think he needs fixing? Chase knew he did need fixing, but he kept that side of him hidden. No one but House knew the mess he really was from the inside. Did House say something to her or does she really not know any of the buried secrets he has worked so hard to conceal?

_Just stop your damn thinking and enjoy the warmth of the moment. These times never happen._ He turned off his mind, grabbed onto Cameron tighter and allowed himself to fall asleep. He should only live for this moment right now. The rest will come later.

-------------------

Cameron stirred with just enough pull to startle the appealing young man whose arms were effectively doubling as a warm, safe, and very comfortable pillow for her weary body.

"You okay?" He asked with a sleepy and soft voice.

"Yes, I'm perfect. Go back to sleep." She watched Chase as he quickly did just that. His face offered a genuine quality that she always knew was there but never really wanted to understand it until now. At first she bought into the rich kid stereotype that Foreman had so promptly hung onto his Aussie counterpart, but she could never shake the feeling that there was something more.

His undefined element was something that only she could see, and maybe House too. The deep and well hidden signs of anguish and heartache in his eyes told his story. Cameron understood but said nothing for that same look was in her eyes as well. She always suspected that Chase saw the same deep hurt in her but knew that among the emotionally damaged secrets were meant to be kept. That was an unspoken agreement between only them. House couldn't be part of that club since he liked to out secrets too much.

Cameron knew the major difference between her and Chase. She had too little control over her emotions and he had too much over his. A happy medium was currently lost. How do they find that common ground, especially when it now seemed they were headed for more than casual dates? This was getting to be serious.

Cameron only felt her current emotions for one other person; the one person in her life that she didn't love out of pity. She thought that when she gave up on Joe she gave up the possibility of ever loving someone under normal circumstances. Not that she really knew what normal was. Kids that grew up like she did wouldn't be able to easily grasp normal either. She suspected Chase could relate to that notion but didn't know how much.

Her feelings for Chase weren't as strong as they were for Joe, but they were headed in that direction. She wasn't ready to call it love yet, but she was ready to call it need. She would be lost without him. Did he need her though? She was too afraid to ask. She would have to keep trusting her instincts for now because she didn't want to scare him away.

She stretched her head up and gave Chase a tender subtle brush on the cheek with her soft lips. She saw him smile sweetly while never waking from his calm slumber. "Good night Robert," she whispered softly. She put her head down and joined him in sweet serenity.


	12. Happy Birthday

Foreman was hoping to catch Cameron alone. He just passed Chase in the hallway as he was rushing to the ICU and he knew House was hiding away for his precious General Hospital. Sure enough, he got to the diagnostics conference room to find Cameron there alone, contently working on paperwork in silence.

Without saying a word, he brushed past her, reached in his coat pocket, and pulled out the item he was so anxious to display. He placed the small box on the table and slid it in front of her.

"Foreman, this is so sudden, but yes, I accept." She broke out giggling.

"Very funny. I need your help."

"Let me look at this first." She pulled out the ring from its tiny case and examined the stellar clarity and cut of the rather large and stunning diamond. "You know how to pick 'em. There is no way she can turn you down once she sees this."

"That's what I'm hoping. You don't seem all that surprised."

"Please," she said with condescendence, "Your engagement was a no-brainer the second you two moved in together. You both don't take such matters very lightly."

"Yeah, well tell Pamela that. I'll at least find out if she can be bought or not. There's a good chance this will go badly."

"She still doesn't want to get married?" Cameron was surprised that Foreman would try this with such uncertainty floating around.

"Still? Did she tell you something I don't know about?"

"Your party. She didn't seem to like the idea."

"Yeah, well she still doesn't. I need you to help me setup an evening out so she won't have time to suspect anything and think about what's coming. You and Chase need to come along. Once I spring the surprise, my persuasion skills will be required."

"How will you justify an evening out with all of us?"

"How would you like it to be your birthday?" Foreman grinned at the idea of a rouse.

"My birthday is in February."

"Funny, I remember it being in November."

"My birthday, huh?" Cameron wore the trademark sinister grin that she often used when planning something mischievous. "Chase will have to be in on it."

"How can he help?"

"I'm not sure yet, but he is better at lying than any of us. He can be a rather devious asset."

Foreman thought through the idea. "You know, you are right. So, we need to plan a perfect evening out."

Cameron gave him a cunning smile. "I just thought of something. We will definitely need Chase's help on this one."

--------------------

"Saturday night, we are planning an evening out for my birthday."

Chase looked at Cameron very puzzled. "I know I'm supposed to remember these things and I could have sworn your birthday was in February."

Cameron kept a very straight face and feigned hurt. "It's next week. How can you forget?"

"Then the calendar on the wall over there that shows our birthdays is wrong."

She smiled. "Okay, you got me. Why isn't your birthday on that calendar?"

"I was raised by wolves. I don't know when I was born." He grinned back jokingly.

"Seriously, I don't get it. How in the world did you hide your birthday from House, or all of us for that matter?"

Chase prepared for the long explanation. "It's complicated, but I don't have a green card. I'm here on a special E-3 visa that's only for Australian nationals. My personal information is well protected under that treaty. Of course most people usually disclose that info anyway, but under law I chose not to disclose some personal information to my immediate supervisor in order to protect myself from torment."

"He hasn't pushed you for info?"

"Since when has House been big on birthdays? I don't think he's given anyone a birthday wish or present in his entire life."

"Why does he have birthdays on his calendar then?"

"I believe that is our department calendar and the birthday thing was your idea."

Cameron knew he wasn't going to budge. "Right, that is another Robert Chase mystery that I'm going to have to solve. As for right now though you're off the hook as we need to plan this evening out."

"Pamela is no dummy."

"We all will have to do our best acting jobs. We know you are a good liar."

Chase faked offense. "I'm skilled at avoiding the truth, not lying."

Before Cameron could get the question out asking what in the world the difference was, they heard Foreman and Pamela coming down the hall. "Shh." Cameron instructed.

Pamela burst into the room first with her usual cheery spirit, followed by Foreman who wasn't fooling anyone with a half-hearted attempt at his own cheer. "Eric just told me about this weekend. Any occasion that calls for a celebration makes me happy."

Just as Cameron was ready to respond she got a page. "Oops, got to go."

Pamela looked long and hard down the hall to make sure that Cameron was out of sight. She turned to Chase. "So what are you getting her for her birthday?"

"Uh, I don't have anything yet." He was thrown back by the question.

"What do you have in mind?" She continued to prod.

"I'm not sure. I hadn't thought about it much."

"Tomorrow, you and I are going present shopping. I get the impression you don't know how to shop for a woman."

"That is not necessary. I can come up with something."

Pamela flashed a look of deep scolding. He wasn't getting out of this one easy. Chase gave Foreman a 'help me' type expression, but Foreman offered an exchange indicating that he was on his own. He held his head down in surrender. "Tomorrow is fine."

------------------------------------

"So you are really that clueless when it comes to women?" Pamela asked Chase as they walked through the local mall.

"The prettier we are, the more clueless we are. It's a curse."

"Cute and funny. No wonder she likes you. Speaking of which, how are things with you and Cameron?"

"Doesn't she tell you?" Chase wondered what type of information she thought he could offer.

"Sure, but that's only one point of view. Don't worry, anything you tell me won't make its way back to her."

"It's good. I like her."

"She said it's starting to get serious."

"I suppose."

Pamela started laughing. "You men don't like to kiss and tell, do you? That's okay. I won't push. It's good will work."

"Since we are being fair, how about you and Foreman? I heard House is giving you both a hard time."

"I still don't know how all of you handle that miser, especially you. Eric said you have been with him the longest and take the most abuse. He won't leave the marriage idea alone. I don't get why he thinks we should get married. He is only doing that because he is bored."

"None of us understand why House does what he does. I know you and Foreman are smart enough to not let House force you into something you don't want to do."

"I'm not afraid to admit that marriage scares me. It made my parents miserable. Are your parents happily married?"

Chase slightly laughed while looking down. "No, not by a long shot. They both are dead."

"Were they separated by death?"

"No, they were separated by my dad leaving."

Pamela gave him a look showing her relation to the situation. "I understand that. My parents divorced when I was nine and before then all they did was fight."

"Were they both good parents?"

"Yes, after the divorce, they both were good to us. They stopped fighting. My brother, sister and I got to see my dad every weekend. We always had good times on those visits."

Chase froze in his tracks and looked at Pamela with straight-forward honesty. "You may have a hard time believing this, but your parents did it right. They put aside their differences and did what was best for their children even if it meant splitting up their family. My dad walked out when I was fifteen and pretended we didn't exist."

"How did your mother take that?"

"She drank herself to death." Chase was usually good with the quick lie, but he usually told the truth to people he could trust. His quick instinct was to trust her because he knew she wouldn't push.

"Oh Robert, I'm so sorry."

"The point here is that somehow I don't think you and Foreman would ever do that to a child or each other. You are both better than that."

Pamela now understood why Cameron was always surprised by Chase. Her astonished look reflected the surprise that such wisdom could come of such a young man. He seemed to have enough life experience for someone twice his age. "You are absolutely right. A major part of relationships is acting like an adult."

They started walking again. "By the way, don't mention what I said to Foreman or Cameron. They don't know."

"Thank you for telling me. Your secret is safe."

They quickly came across a jewelry store. Pamela beamed. "So, how much do you want to spend on your lady?"

"Do I have a choice here?"

"Not really." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the store.

-------------------

Since Foreman had the BMW, he was the one to drive this time. The latest criteria seemed to be who had the better car drove, and Chase and Cameron both didn't fit the bill, especially Chase. Since they wanted to save him some trouble, they had Foreman pick both of them up at her place.

Chase had arrived an hour early so he could watch Cameron get ready. He loved watching her fuss and she didn't mind him watching. The early arrival gave them quality time together that they didn't seem to get enough of lately. He was already dressed in a chestnut brown suit, white striped shirt and off yellow tie. Cameron thought he looked pretty good, but then again she always thought he looked good despite his weird outfits. His bizarre taste in clothing was what made him unique and fun. She loved that quirk about him. Tonight he obviously wanted to show more of his modern side rather than his trying to impress side.

Cameron on the other hand was going for the knock out factor. She came out wearing an almond colored pantsuit with a double-breasted buttoned coat that tightly accented her thin upper frame and breasts. It showed just the right amount of cleavage where it was where it was dignified yet allowed Chase to imagine what was underneath. He almost choked when she emerged from the bathroom.

Cameron was flattered but still surprised by his reaction. "How is it that I continue to amaze you? I figured you would be used to me by now."

"Never. So you ready then for the big birthday celebration?"

"So you really think that this will go well for Foreman and Pamela?"

"Yes, I have a big hunch it will work."

"Really, how so?" She looked at him rather skeptically as though he knew something she didn't.

"Just a hunch."

There was a knock on the door. Cameron fluffed her hair and then flashed Chase a huge smile. "Ready?"

"Just how old are you today anyway? We need to get our stories straight."

"You're supposed to know that." Cameron scolded.

"Right, I'm screwed," he said as she opened the door.

------------------------

The shiny black BMW pulled up to the distinguished entrance of the clubhouse. The Princeton Hills Country Club often hosted five course meals and entertainment to non-members on Saturdays for special occasions. Foreman dropped off his party and then went to park the car. He wasn't trusting any valet with his top notch vehicle.

The clubhouse was colonial themed, complete with towering round columns at the front entrance and a long set of concrete stairs that ran from one end of the landing to the other. The large double foyer inside greeted them with a large spiral staircase and an old Victorian chandelier that sparkled brilliantly from the reflective light. The beauty of the place blew Pamela and Cameron away. Chase could only remember having to go to places like this all the time when he was growing up so that his dad could show off his social relevance. He was at least pleased to see the ladies amused. Both of them looked great. The taupe colored dress with the crushed velvet long sleeves that Pamela wore complemented Cameron's suit color nicely.

Foreman joined them a few minutes later and they were led to a quiet room that only had about six tables in it. Their table sat next to the wall of glass windows that overlooked the golf course. The lights were low and the live dinner music that played from the other room could be heard as just the right amount of background noise.

Pamela was the first to break the silence by just laughing. "Can you believe we are in a place like this? This place is wonderful, but last I looked none of us are the country club types. Have any of you ever played golf?"

"We are doctors," Chase joked. "Isn't that a job requirement?" They all looked at him and he headed off the speculation at the pass. "Yes, we golf in Australia. I can name several pros. The weather is better for golf there than New Jersey."

"I can name lots of places where the weather is better than New Jersey." Foreman quipped. "I don't think they are playing golf in many of those places though."

Chase thought about a smart remark for yet another obvious attempt by Foreman to make his precious homeland look like a third world country. He bit his tongue though when Cameron just smiled and showed her pleasure at his restraint.

"Hmm, you think we should try golf next instead of bowling?" Pamela laughed at the thought.

"Since it's early November, I would say it's not happening." Foreman needed an excuse to get out of that idea. Despite his improved status in the world, taking up golf was still too much of a stretch for him.

"They do golf in the snow around here." Chase added. He got several strange looks. "Honest, people are that desperate."

"Then we have found something to do when the weather changes." Pamela already started planning in her mind that strange event. Foreman saw her mind at work and knew he would have to kill that idea when it came around again.

Pretty soon the waiter arrived with menus and a wine list. "Drinks are on me tonight." Chase said as he picked out a nice red from the list.

Foreman laughed. "Since it's your girlfriend's birthday, dinner is too." Everyone snickered except Chase, who figured out he had just been tricked.

--------------------------------

Cameron got up to excuse herself. "Bathroom break, be right back." Foreman and Pamela were still finishing the last course of their dinner while Chase was finishing his glass of wine.

"You think she is enjoying herself tonight?" Pamela asked Chase.

"Definitely," he responded. No sooner as he answered his pager went off. "Damn, I really need to get this. I'll be back."

Pamela took the break from her companions to absorb the wonderful ambience that surrounded her and the man she loved so deeply. She loved how he looked tonight in his black suit, crisp white shirt and black tie. She was having a wonderful evening and wanted to come back here again for the next birthday celebration. She just had no idea whose birthday was next. As she was about to pose that question to Foreman a young violinist appeared going from table to table playing a stirring piece that Pamela intimately knew. She leaned over to Foreman as the girl got closer. "This is Bach. How wonderful that such a young girl can play this."

Chase and Cameron peeked in from the distance to witness LeAnn delivering her compelling solo. Once they saw her reach their table, they retreated so not to be seen. Pamela was so lost in the beautiful piece that she didn't notice that the room had slowly emptied and it was only the two of them left. The room wasn't full to begin with, but the last remaining couple was informed of the plan by the waiter and took the opportunity to dance in the main room for a while.

When LeAnn finished Pamela clapped enthusiastically at the girl. "You're so talented! What a joy. Thank you for sharing your extraordinary gift with us." LeAnn smiled at her, flashed Foreman a good luck smile and walked away. Pamela suddenly realized that she and Foreman were the only ones left. "What's…?"

Foreman pulled out the small box out of his pocket and pushed it over slowly to his lovely companion. He had an apprehensive smile as he stared at her lovingly and knew there was a risk involved, but his heart visualized the better outcome.

Pamela saw the box and the shock prevented her from thinking too hard about what was going to happen. Anything she said or did at this point would be done on instinct. She tenderly picked up the box and coyly smiled at Foreman before opening it. "For me?"

"You know there is something inside."

She thought about slowly opening the box to stretch out the anticipation of the moment, but then again, slow anticipation was never something she was fond of. She popped open the box with quick fury and even though she knew there was an engagement ring on the other side, she couldn't have prepared herself for how big and beautiful it would be. The large diamond glistened in her eyes and in a rare moment she was left speechless. She couldn't cry, she couldn't squeal, she couldn't move, she could only stare at the stunning item with her jaw hanging wide open as the ring cast a spell over her.

Foreman still couldn't tell how this was going to turn out, but he did love the astounded reaction. He at least managed to pull that off. "Do you want me to do this the traditional way?"

She still couldn't speak a complete word. "Uh," was all she could muster as her eyes were still fixed on the ring.

Foreman got down on one knee. "Pamela Thomas, will you marry me?"

She still couldn't respond but did give him a huge smile after he asked the question. Foreman prepared to start the persuasive argument that he long worked out in his mind. "Pamela, I love you and…"

"Yes." She finally sputtered out.

Now it was Foreman's turned to be shocked speechless. "I, uh…" She reached over and gave him a long deep kiss that essentially sealed the deal.

-------------------------

Chase and Cameron sat side by side on the bench in the lobby, both quietly waiting for their cue to come back in. Chase turned to her and smiled. He pulled a long box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday."

"You don't have to give me this. Save it for my actual birthday."

"I think it would look good on you now."

She smiled amiably and opened the box. In there was a thin multi-colored bracelet with each Austrian crystal sitting in its own silver plated finish. The style could be identified as simple yet elegant.

Her bottom lip quivered. "This is lovely. You really didn't have to do this."

He helped her wrap it around her left wrist. "I couldn't get the picture of you wearing it out of my mind." He gazed at the way it sparkled on her wrist. "It's even better than I pictured."

She reached over gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you."

Chase chuckled after her heartfelt thanks. "Why is a sweet thank you funny?" She was completely confused by his reaction.

Chase was busted. "I have something to confess. I tried to keep quiet but this is too good."

"What is it?"

"Today is my birthday."

"What?" She laughed hysterically. "You're right, that is too good. Maybe I should be putting this on your wrist?"

"It doesn't match my eyes," he replied in laughter along with her.

"I knew you were a great liar. You can't deny it anymore." Her amusement settled down as she became somewhat bothered by a missed chance. "Damn you. You never gave me the opportunity to get you a gift. I would have loved shopping for one."

"That was the point. I don't like commotion. Anyway, seeing you wear this is gift enough."

The door to the main room opened. They looked up to see Foreman followed by a gleaming Pamela with a few traces of tears still shimmering on her face. She held up her ring finger and showed off her new decoration. Cameron jumped up and gave her a huge hug. "Wow does that look good on you."

"How can I turn down a man that can pick out a ring like this? He has a wonderful taste in the finer things."

"Congratulations to you both." Chase said as he shook Foreman's hand and took a long look at the ring on Pamela's hand.

"Come on. We need to get back in there and do some more celebrating. The champagne is on the way." Foreman announced.

"I'll say, since we actually have a birthday to celebrate today." Cameron titled her head toward Chase.

Foreman rubbed his eyes with his right hand and laughed. "So, we had to plan a fake birthday to hide a marriage proposal so we could avoid a real birthday?" He shook his head. "What a strange group we are. Our boss would be proud."


	13. Announcement

Wilson couldn't help but be in a jovial mood as he worked his way toward House's office. These moments were so rare that this visit could be nothing but intensely satisfying. The mere opportunity to gloat was better than the payoff he was about to receive. He entered the office bearing a huge taunting smile, one that easily explained the purpose of his visit and required no other words.

House quickly went into defense mode. "You mock my efforts. I just performed a wonderful service for humanity here. Maybe I should give up medicine and go into matchmaking instead. You can't deny what incredible wonders with amour my skills of manipulation could create."

"I believe you owe me $200." Wilson wasn't buying any of it.

"Just think what would have happened if I had picked your first wife. You'd still be married and only once."

"Heaven forbid that I actually mess with the great Dr. Cupid, or is it Dr. Eros? If I recall, both mythological figures were in a pretty screwed up situation when it came to love so they had no choice but to mess with other people. They were also notorious pranksters and troublemakers, so yes you are likely stumbling onto your true calling here." Wilson delivered his little mythology lesson with a touch of acerbic wit.

"You just don't want to admit I was right."

"Oh yes, you played such a key role in making two people that were already in love and close to marriage go through with something that was inevitable anyway. As far as I can recall though, there were terms to the bet that make you incorrect. He decided to marry her in November. That is beyond the end of the month I recall."

House fished through his wallet and pulled out the pay off. "Foreman was wise to our bet and I'm sure he put it off until the time limit was over. How did he find about this?"

"I didn't tell him. Of course, it is always possible that Chase or Cameron got wind about the arrangement after I shared it in passing to my assistant, but that couldn't have been prevented."

"Yeah, well I have a new challenge for you, and I'll bet my life on the time frame tip off or not. They won't toy with this out of spite."

Wilson wasn't about to be fooled. "Chase and Cameron? There is no way I'm taking that. You'll be right."

"I say they hold out on the hot and sweaty stuff until after Pamela and Foreman are married."

Wilson's attention was grabbed now. "There's no date for the wedding yet, right?"

"Nope."

"This engagement could go on for years."

"I doubt that, but it could be lengthy."

"That bet I'll take. How will you be able to tell since they are already pining over each other?"

"Please, do I even have to answer that? Those two read like a bad romance novel. I'll know when they've cracked."

------------------------------------

Pamela and Foreman rarely expressed themselves the same way. Pamela was more open and quick to show what she was thinking. Foreman usually let people see how he felt about something if he felt strongly enough about it, but he was usually more controlled with everything else. Today they both were doing their best to maintain control, but were also too excited where they could bust. They made their own private wager over who would hold their composure the longest.

Cameron and Chase were getting the morning started right. Cameron had been joining Chase recently in his traditional ritual of arriving early and easing into the morning. Part of the reason was they were coming in together at the times when one had fallen asleep on the other's couch. The other reason was that Cameron was actually enjoying the quiet time in the morning. Of course the company had a lot to do with that.

"What are you up to?" Cameron asked with a crooked grin as Pamela and Foreman approached with strange expressions. It didn't take an alert morning person to tell that something was different. They held their best straight faces but the excitement was threatening to bust just by watching the gleam in their eyes. Even Chase now dropped his crossword looked at them with curious interest.

"Do you want to ask or shall I?" Pamela asked Foreman very calmly.

"You can." Foreman knew this woman would crack any minute.

Pamela then turned back with complete restraint. "We were hoping you both would be available three weeks from Saturday."

Cameron and Chase looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure we didn't have anything planned." Cameron responded.

"Great." She looked at Foreman and took a deep breath. Then the wheels fell off the wagon. "Oh, fine. I lose okay? I'll leave the betting to the pros. Besides I only get to do this once." She turned back to Cameron and Chase and let her unbridled enthusiasm loose. "We are getting married in three weeks!"

Cameron jumped up to share in Pamela's excitement. "Three weeks? How did you manage this so soon?"

"Come on, you start talking for once." Pamela ordered Foreman.

Foreman let loose a smile of his own, probably because if he took this woman's bullying seriously he would already have issues. "Pamela's father has friends who own a hotel in Cherry Hill. We were looking at dates for whatever was available next year when they had a last minute Christmas party cancellation. We figured why not now instead of later?"

"But what about a church? You did want a church, didn't you? Doesn't that require more notice?" Cameron remembered Pamela mentioning this requirement when the engagement initially happened.

"When Eric and I eventually started talking about the kind of ceremony we wanted, we realized we didn't want a big church wedding. We just want a big reception. We decided to have a small immediate family only ceremony in a small chapel and will have the party later that day."

Foreman took over the next part. "There is a nice little chapel up in the country near Valley Forge. I had a friend get married there once. When we went to look at it, we knew it was the perfect place. They can easily work us in on that day."

Pamela continued the next part of the story. Cameron admired how their relationship had grown so intuitive that they both could jointly tell a story like this with such ease and cooperation. "When we talked with the chapel, they told us we needed to have two witnesses at the ceremony as well. We told them that shouldn't be an issue since we knew two people that would be perfect for those roles."

Cameron's wide eyes took in the information and reacted nimbly. "You want Chase and I to be your witnesses?" Chase sat there silently looking rather stunned, curious how Pamela would answer that one.

"Please?" Pamela asked with a big huge conniving smile.

Cameron countered with her own smile. "Well you know I won't say no. Chase?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there." He had never been asked to do such a thing before, so he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react.

Pamela just let out a small squeal. "Thank you both for saying yes! Not that we had any doubt. We can work out all the details later. In the meantime girlfriend, I need some help dress shopping."

Cameron was rather intrigued by the prospect. Her last experience was less than cheerful. "I'd love to help. Tell me when and I'll be there."

Foreman leaned over to Chase. "Two women on the loose at a bridal store. This is going to cost me."

Chase examined the two giddy women. "Not just you. I think we both are in trouble."

-----------------

"I'm not sure I want to wear white."

Cameron didn't understand the sudden belief in purity. "I never thought you would be so old fashioned. Nobody waits until marriage anymore."

Pamela laughed. "No, I don't care about that. I just think almond looks better with my complexion. I look less black in white."

"We'll just have to compare." Cameron could never stop being amused by what came out of Pamela's mouth.

"When you got married, what was it like shopping for your dress?"

"I just picked something nice. It wasn't a monumental moment."

"You didn't squee when you saw yourself in bridal gown for the first time?"

Cameron thought hard about her experience. She was so preoccupied that day. She had just dropped her then fiancée off at the hospital and went alone since she had some time while he was having therapy. She took the first nice looking dress off the rack and tried it on. The mirror reflected an incredible sight of pure beauty and elegance, but all she could tell herself was that she was doing the right thing. She bought the dress and wanted to put it on for him at the hospital afterward to help him feel better. He insisted they wait until the wedding. "Yes, it was really exciting."

They started moving through the racks, taking time to carefully examine the selections available. Pamela had something clearly in mind, and after a great amount of searching she found three dresses that could possibility serve the need. Once she tried on the dresses, there was clearly one winner. The dress was a simple strapless A-line gown that came to her ankles. It was in ivory and had thin lines of red embroidered floral patterns lightly decorated with red beaded lace. That lace lined a scalloped sweetheart neckline. The veil was ivory with a strip of red satin along the edges.

"Look at that beautiful woman there. She looks so damn hot!" Pamela said to the person on the other side of the mirror.

"You were right, ivory is your color." Cameron's curiosity just got to be a bit too much. She had to know something that had been in the back of her mind. "Pamela, I have to know. What made you decide to say yes to Foreman? What changed your mind? Was it the ring, the dinner, the thought of buying a pretty dress?"

Pamela turned around to face Cameron, not afraid to answer the question but conveyed that a casual answer wasn't coming. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to hold a grudge."

"Okay." Cameron replied skeptically, uncertain what she was agreeing to.

"You see that sweet little decoration on your wrist? I took Robert out to help him get that. The boy is still clueless when shopping for a woman. Anyway, we got to talking and he said some things that made me realize how stupid I was being."

"Chase? This is Robert Chase, correct? What did he say?"

"Nothing I said I would repeat. He just offered a different perspective."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No, I can't. I will tell you this though. You two still have a lot of getting to know each other left to do. Lucky for you both, you have lots of time. You are going to have to be patient with him. He can't avoid being the way he is for a reason."

Cameron failed to grasp Pamela's defense of Chase. "We all have reasons for our actions. That doesn't mean that we are given the right to be dishonest or not forthcoming."

Pamela lightly chuckled. "I'm not the one to give relationship advice. I certainly don't have many answers. All I know is you have a chance to have something wonderful with a really good man. If it is really important to you, patience will make it work."

Patience was not a concept Cameron understood. She usually wanted quick answers and wasn't afraid to get them. Still, she also knew that this behavior wouldn't go over well with Chase. She didn't want to force him away. She was growing to depend on his companionship too much. "Okay, thanks for the warning."

"Now what color shall your dress be?" Pamela mused over the possibilities while continuing to glare at the amazing dress that draped on her body.

"You aren't going to make me wear princess pink, are you?"

"Maybe, how about with lots of ruffles and little white polka dots?" Pamela kept a straight face, but she was dying inside by the thought.

Cameron's discontent at the idea shot out of her piercing eyes. Pamela broke down in laughter completely tickled by the rare look. Rare for their interactions anyway, although she pictured Cameron giving House that look all the time. "No, we need to get you something more spicy. The goal is to get your man so bothered there is no way he can resist pulling the dress off. Of course we can't make you look like a total slut either. This is a respectable wedding for goodness sake."

"Hmm, sounds like a wager situation. If you find such a dress and I get laid by the end of the day, then I owe you something. If Chase still manages to resist, then I get something."

"I suppose I should get used to these wagers by now. They have already cost Eric dearly. We shouldn't do money though. That is the impersonal stuff that the guys do. I'm sure we'll come up with a satisfactory way to address the wager."

"Deal." She felt validated that the girls could do this betting thing too.

------------------------------------

"You look like you were hit by a bus."

Chase did look rather beleaguered and frayed. "I feel like it. I just lost the patient I'd been caring for the last three days. There wasn't any hope in her situation and she was 88, but it was a hard three days anyway. I'm exhausted."

"How about you come by my place tonight? I'll cook and we can just veg on the couch."

"I don't know. I'm very tired. I just might end up flopping in my own bed."

Cameron offered a calming smile and put her had to his cheek. "Come on. I know you don't want to admit it, but when you lose a patient that you have been with for a while, it makes you sad. Wouldn't it be better to have a little companionship than go home alone?"

He managed a weak smile through his tired glazed look. "Okay, I suppose I could always fall asleep on your couch. It is getting to be as comfy as my bed anymore."

"Want me to drive?"

"No, I have to stop by my place first. I'll be by a little later. Thanks."

She watched him head back toward the ICU waiting area. There was a little bit of unfinished business with the family. She and Chase were both workaholics in the sense that they were married to their careers, but the intensity of his job made it a little more straining. Chase's motivation resembled more of an overdeveloped sense of responsibility and he tended to push himself farther for the sake of others. Hmm, how did that make him different from her? Her motivations were often the same. She was going to have to mull that over for a while. She would have to approach Chase much like House does and solve the puzzle piece by piece.

--------------------

Chase entered Cameron's place later as she was completing preparation of a meal. "You actually cooked? I thought you would just get some take out."

"I have to keep finding new ways to dazzle you. Of course there is no way my mind is so completely delusional to think I'll be able to do it with my actual cooking, so I was hoping the attempt would win points."

"It does, thank you."

They sat in her kitchen and ate their meal in complete silence. Cameron got the impression that he actually enjoyed the food considering he was eating it rather vigorously, but that could have also been from nervousness he was feeling.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him with deep concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just really tired, that's all. How did your dress shopping with Pamela go?"

"Fantastic. We found something that is going to blow Foreman away. Simple yet very stylish. You know, I never asked. How do you feel about being part of the wedding?"

He shrugged. "I'm glad I could help. I really haven't put too much thought into it."

"A typical male reaction. Just as long as it's not freaking you out. Anyway, Pamela told me something very interesting."

"What's that?"

"You were the one that convinced her to marry Foreman."

Chase kept his head down toward his plate and pretended to not know what she was talking about. "Really? I'm not sure how I did that."

"She said you told her some things that made her realize she was being stupid about the relationship. She wouldn't tell me what you said though."

"It don't remember saying much of anything. I think I told her that she was lucky to have Foreman."

"No, I think it was more than that."

"I really don't know what it could be." He never looked up during her interrogation, which only fueled Cameron's suspicion that something was up.

Cameron's initial reaction was a quick spike of anger, but she did her best to hide it from Chase. She was successful considering he avoided direct eye contact. She remembered Pamela's warning and since Pamela knew something she didn't, Cameron had to trust her for now. "You sure, you don't remember what you said that could have changed her mind?" Cameron asked with a clinched jaw, so Chase now picked up on the tension caused by his avoidance.

He got up, grabbed his empty plate and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, dinner was good. Come on, let's relax on the couch. I'm sure we both are really beat." He picked up her plate and started cleaning up, hoping the gesture would smooth over the strain a little.

Cameron couldn't help but be disappointed, but she was going to have to continue to tread lightly for now. She dropped her head into her hands, took a deep breath and got up. She grabbed his hand as he tried to clean a dish. "I can get that later. The couch sounds good right now."

_Does he notice the strained intimacy? _Cameron wondered as they curled up in each other's arms on the couch. She glanced up from time to time to notice Chase lost in whatever program they were watching. Maybe such emotional detachment was his only way of coping with a particularly trying day at work, but she speculated that his distance could also be due to her third degree. She wasn't going to get a definitive answer tonight and contemplated how long such answers would take.

Eventually Chase started drifting off. She whispered in his ear. "I'm going to bed." He roused himself enough to give her a sweet kiss before she withdrew into the bedroom. He knew he didn't have to ask for permission to sleep on the couch anymore. He quickly thought that maybe tonight given the tension he should go, but he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Leaving would make things worse right now. He didn't want to make things worse.

He turned off the TV and he leaned back for another evening on her sofa. Cameron felt slightly comforted by the fact that he still wanted to stay, but did question if his motives were more to please her than the fact he was truly comfortable. A flash came to her that would innocently identify his true intentions. She walked back into the living room.

"Robert, this couch thing is getting a bit ridiculous. My bed is big enough for both of us to sleep comfortably. We both are doctors, we need to sleep well. I can't imagine my couch is doing the trick."

Chase skeptically contemplated whether being in the same bed with her was a good idea.

"I promise no funny business. Sleep, that's all it will be. We have fallen asleep together on the couch before, why should a bed be different?"

Chase couldn't argue that point and nodded in agreement. She showed her happiness over his answer with a gentle smile. She grabbed his hand, helped him up off the couch and led him innocently into the bedroom.

"Do you remember what side of the bed I sleep on?"

He nodded. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, giving them both time to prepare for this new development in their relationship. Sure, it wasn't sex, but it was sharing something new. They were expanding into new territory, even if it really was more of a tip toe across a border. Chase stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and climbed into the right side of the bed. He laid on his back and stared at the texture of the ceiling, his posture completely rigid, trying desperately to relax before Cameron joined him. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea but he was feeling very awkward right now. He needed to stop thinking about it. As he continued to gaze at the ceiling, a revelation popped into his head. _Did she call me Robert?_

Cameron came out of the bathroom wearing her own comfortable and less than revealing flannel sleepwear. She was going to stay true to her word and not try anything. She didn't realize though that Chase found her flannel long sleeve top and pants rather alluring. He tried not to look and didn't move as she got into her side of the bed. She leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and then turned out the light before settling in. She rolled over onto her side facing away from him.

It only took a few minutes before Chase realized he was being completely stupid. Did he think he was a teenager? They were grown adults capable of controlling their actions. He rolled over toward Cameron, put his arm around her and pulled her in close. She willingly slid toward him as both their hearts jumped ten feet by his sudden movement. She let a big smile slip. He was there because he wanted to be with her.


	14. Wedding

Cameron was at her wits end. The wedding was one thing. Luckily she didn't have to do much, but her daily conversations with an increasingly nervous Pamela were harrowing at times. Pamela wasn't getting cold feet; it was just nervous energy over the whole thing. Pamela and nervous energy was not a good mix. Cameron could slightly relate since she felt the same way when her wedding approached. The only difference was her nervous energy wasn't built on anticipation and excitement.

Pamela though was just one contributor. Chase was causing some major issues as well. The past few weeks followed the same repeat pattern. Chase would come over to her place or she would go over his, they would eat, watch TV and then fall asleep. The intimacy was still there, but Cameron knew deep inside something was missing. He spent much of the time closed off emotionally. She was sure that part of it was a defense mechanism since he had been clocking a lot of time in the ICU recently. The diagnostics cases were few and far between. She was spending a lot of time helping in the clinic and the lab, so her days were far less stressful and she wasn't around to witness what might be happening with Chase.

Her frustration levels intensified with each day as she tried to figure out how to get him to open up. He was still a deep mystery to her and she needed to know what was going on inside when he was completely detached. She wanted to help; she wanted to fix him. She knew he would hate it if she ever admitted that, but fixing was in her nature.

"You know you can trust me. If something is bothering you, I'm here if you need to talk." She told Chase one evening.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't been much fun lately. Work has just been really hard. Once we get some cases, things will be back to normal."

She left it at that, even though he was hiding something. Or at least she thought he was hiding something. She really didn't know for sure. She was having trouble cracking this ambiguity and the frustration kept getting worse. She tried hard to be patient, but a part of her couldn't help but think Chase was also acting selfish. He had no reason not to trust her. She didn't know how to get him to realize that.

The day before the wedding provided the right incident that pushed her over the edge. House was bothering her more than usual, probably because he sensed she was already nervous about the weekend festivities. He loved to push buttons in those situations. He sent her to get approval from their patient's difficult mother about a set of tests for microbials that they wanted to try. She knew she was singled out only because she was being rather short with him.

"These tests sound dangerous."

"They are routine and rather safe. We just need to rule some possibilities out." Cameron assured the mother.

"So my child becomes a guinea pig. What microbials do you think he might be exposed to?"

"There is nothing specific we suspect, we just need to be sure."

"I don't need some young snippy doctor who has never had a kid of her own to tell me what is best for my child."

"Ma'am, I assure you, this is what is best."

"Your assurances mean nothing. Now go get me a real doctor to talk to."

The anger and frustration welled up inside. She stormed out of the patient's room and went back to diagnostics to calm down. Chase happened to show up at the wrong time.

"I won't be over tonight. Something came up." He said apologetically.

"Something came up?" She snapped. She was getting so tired of the mysterious behavior. She didn't trust what he was telling her. "That is the oldest excuse in the book."

"Is something wrong?"

"If you mean lying to me and avoiding my questions, then yes."

"When did I ever lie to you?"

Cameron mentioned the first thing that came to mind, probably because she was still stewing over the situation. "You told Pamela something."

Chase rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "Are we back to that?"

"Why can you share with other people your stories but you can't tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"You are lying. Most people can't tell when you are lying, but I know you well enough."

"I am not lying. I was just making small talk."

"Small talk. Okay, tell me the same small talk."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because you right now are not being rational. You are obviously upset about something."

"I'm upset that you won't talk to me."

"Oh, I get it. Whenever you are stressed about something I become your verbal punching bag. You've been doing that to me ever since we slept together." Chase's comment stung of pent up resentment.

"Why can you talk to Pamela but not me?" Cameron would not back down now.

"When I talk to Pamela, she hears what I say and lets things go. You will ask for every painful detail and want me to share my feelings. Now is not the time."

"When is the time!" Cameron took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone. "I don't expect you to be an open book with me. You just need to share more of yourself. You need to learn to trust me."

"Cameron, I just don't know what you are expecting of me."

"My name is Allison! Cameron is the doctor you work with. Allison is the name of your girlfriend!"

Chase felt the steam rising up inside of him. He wasn't going to put up with anymore of her attack. She was in a bad mood and needed some time alone. He turned away and headed for the door.

"You also don't leave in the middle of a fight!"

"Watch me." He opened the door and slammed it shut as he left.

Cameron stood there with her mouth hung wide open. She shouldn't be surprised that he would walk out like that, but she still was. Abruptly leaving was worse than a slap in the face. That was about the worse thing he could have done to her.

--------------------------

The pictures have been there for years, dark shadows on the wall behind them resulting from blocked sunlight for the sake of displaying precious mementos. Foreman brushed his sleeve along the front of the glass, pushing away the accumulated dust particles that blocked his view of a simpler time. The younger version of himself looked at him with an enthusiastic smile, as well as his mother when she knew who he was and his father when he wasn't so tired and lonely. His brother sat in the background of all this, which made perfect sense to him. His brother never felt like he was part of their familial bond.

Foreman realized as he stared at the past reflection that he finally had his chance to make snapshots of his own. He always imagined he would be intimidated when faced with such a prospect, but all he felt at this moment was deep joy, excitement, and deep love for the woman he was ready to take as his wife.

He was staying at his father's home tonight. He let Pamela have their place since her brother came in from out of town and needed a place to stay. The ceremony was at ten thirty tomorrow morning. Chase would take him to the chapel and he and his new bride would ride back with his dad. His dad couldn't take him because he was going to visit his mother before the ceremony and share the joyous news of her son's marriage. He wanted to let her know on the day of the ceremony so that even in one fleeting moment she would remember it was her son's wedding day. Foreman appreciated the gesture, but couldn't find it in himself to be there as well. He had too much already to deal with. Seeing his mother would be too much. He would take Pamela to see her once they were husband and wife.

He smiled at the picture with one last glance before strolling down the hall to take in the other pieces of nostalgia. Family, close friends, even fallen pets littered the wall representing a long forgotten past. He knew his dad would never have the heart to take down these photos. These memories were all he had left to cling onto. That and his faith.

Tomorrow it would all be different. Marriage makes everything different. Anyone who dared think that living together and being married was the same thing couldn't fathom the true meaning of the vows or the true license of the commitment. It was an act of declaration in front of family and God to the love of your life 'til death do you part. Tomorrow's nuptials would become the single important moment of his life to date. Greater than graduating from medical school, greater than the decision to put his mother in a home, greater than the day he almost died.

He had to admit, he had a dubious advantage over his incredible fiancée. Being on the brink of death made him fearless. The awesome commitment didn't seem anywhere near as scary as the time Chase and Cameron put him in the induced coma in which he never believed he would wake up. Lucky for him saying "I do" could be done with confidence and no fear. That made this event easily the greatest.

Pamela restored to him the most important aspect of who he was, his confidence and his arrogance. Those qualities got him through medical school, got him through his internship and now grueling fellowship, and now he believed it would get his marriage off to a great start. He was forever indebted to this woman and wanted to happily give to her all that she had given him. He lamented that this was the first evening they had been apart since they moved in together. He already missed her, but her absence made tomorrow all that more special. Eager anticipation was hard but it was also so darn exciting. The next time he saw his woman she would be wearing a stunning wedding dress.

Foreman was shaken from his deep thought by a knock. "Dad, he's here." Foreman opened the front door and welcomed their invited guest in.

Mr. Foreman walked in all smiles. "Dr. Chase, I'm really glad you could join us for this."

"Thanks for asking. I wouldn't have missed it."

Mr. Foreman turned around to retrieve three brandy glasses and a bottle of twenty-year old cherry brandy. "Did Eric tell you that this is something my father did with me the night before my wedding to Eric's mother?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure why I'm here."

"Aside from the fact that you're standing up for Eric tomorrow, you were one of the people responsible for getting him better during his illness. We wouldn't be here celebrating if it wasn't for you. I have never given my proper thank you."

"Thanks, but all I did was my job. Our entire team deserves the credit."

"No, Dr. Cameron and you deserve all the credit. She will be getting my proper thank you tomorrow. Dr. House was nothing but a pain-in-the-you-know-what the entire time. In the end, it was the brain biopsy that saved him, as well as all the care you both gave him. You both were also there to give me support and were completely honest with me the entire time. No, Dr. House has earned no kudos on that one. But enough about that man. Tonight, we celebrate."

The three men retreated to the living room while Mr. Foreman distributed the drinks. They all took a drink and Chase slightly choked while Foreman laughed at him. "You don't have a lot of experience with the good stuff."

"You know I'm not a big liquor drinker. This is good though."

The three continued to drink in strange silence. They were enjoying the moment, the drink, the company, but none of them knew what to say. Mr. Foreman decided to break the silence. "So you and Dr. Cameron are dating."

Chase nodded. They went back to silence.

A few minutes later Mr. Foreman got up and headed down the hallway toward the bedrooms. "Where are you going?" Foreman asked.

"I'm getting the photo album of your mother's and my wedding. You both can see her when she was younger and prettier."

"So, have you two made up yet?" Foreman asked.

"How did you know we had a fight?" Chase gulped down the rest of the drink in his glass then shook his head. The drink was still packing a punch.

"I ran into Cameron about ten minutes after it happened. The girl likes to blab."

"Figures. No, hopefully we'll have sometime tomorrow. I didn't have a chance before I left. Anyway, there's no talking to her when she is like this."

"You should speak to her man. She carries grudges."

Chase was able to avoid responding as Mr. Foreman showed up with the photo album. "Let me show you the most beautiful woman in the world."

-------------------------

"He just walked out on me. He really doesn't care how I feel about things."

"Your fight was hours ago. Why haven't you talked to him yet?" Pamela couldn't believe they hadn't tried to make up by now.

"I'm still mad."

"Holding onto all that anger will tear you apart." Pamela's brother Jamal interjected pointing his finger in a slight scolding motion.

"The boy knows what he is talking about. He's already had two wives."

"You and Dr. Wilson should join a club." Cameron snarked to Jamal. She put her head into her right hand. "My husband and I didn't fight like this."

"Uh, Robert isn't terminally ill. I think that makes a difference."

Cameron scowled and stayed quiet as she knew Pamela was right.

"What you need girlfriend is some more wine. Let's drink up. The night is young." Jamal seemed better at giving advice than taking it.

Pamela filled the glasses for a much needed refill. "Tonight is about us. No more talk about bitter feelings. That all happens tomorrow."

"I can tell you two are related. You both know how to avoid things rather well." Cameron started drinking anyway. "I'll play along for now."

-------------------------

"No more for me thanks." Chase told Mr. Foreman as he tried to fill his glass. They had been going through pictures for a while now. He had to admit, listening to Mr. Foreman reminisce was pretty interesting. He had a lot of stories to share.

"You don't have to drive home. I have an extra bed here."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." The real problem was he knew from experience it wasn't good to drink heavily when something was bothering him. Happiness was okay, sadness was a symptom.

"Then I'll take the rest of that." Foreman emptied the rest of the bottle into his glass. "I'd rather be here than home. When Pamela and Jamal get together, its trouble."

"When has Jamal not been trouble?" Mr. Foreman replied with a big laugh. "I'm surprised he didn't end up like….uh."

Foreman's face fell flat even though his dad didn't utter his brother's name. "Did you tell him when you saw him?"

"Yes, I went for visitation last week. He said congratulations."

"No he didn't, but thanks anyway."

Chase wisely knew to sit and say nothing. He knew family secrets weren't meant to be shared. He got up. "Thanks, but I have to get going. I'll be by early tomorrow."

"Talk to her." Foreman advised as he walked him to the door.

Chase pulled out his cell phone when he stepped outside and called Cameron's number. After several rings with no answer it went to voice mail. He thought about leaving a message, but he didn't know what to say. He hung up and decided it be best that he go home. Tomorrow was an important day and they could talk then.

----------------------------

"She doesn't look like she's going to be able to go anywhere." Jamal noticed as Cameron lay motionless on the couch.

"It's all your fault. You got a key member of my wedding party stinking drunk. If she has a bad hangover tomorrow, you are in trouble." Pamela tried not to shout too loud so not to bother their sleeping guest.

"When am I not in trouble? You started it. Besides, I never thought anyone out there couldn't hold their red wine."

"You kept filling her damn glass at a dizzying rate. An elephant would be drunk with that amount."

"I was being a good host."

Pamela threw her arms up in the air. "You are a pinhead. You know not to keep filling the glass of anyone who is having relationship problems. Is this what you did to your wives? Go to bed. I'll make sure she is comfortable. It seems my long morning tomorrow just got longer."

---------------------------

The chapel was exactly what anyone would picture when asked to describe a typical one in the country. It was a small building that stood alone in an open vast field overlooking the standard yet picturesque rolling hills that defined the area. The sun hit the structure at just the right angle where the bright white color of the building was a little hard on the eyes at first glance. The small steeple in the center accented the décor of modest but charming. For the small intimate ceremony that was about to take place, it was perfect.

Pamela, Cameron and Jamal arrived first. Cameron's headache was starting to disappear from the 1000 mg of ibuprofen she took. The fresh air was helping her look a little less green too. "I'm sorry again that my brother is an idiot." Pamela told her regretfully.

"It's not his fault. He didn't make me drink. Anyway, stop worrying about me. You are the one getting married."

Chase and Foreman arrived later. "Go talk to her." Foreman instructed. Chase nodded as Foreman took his place in the room to the left of the entrance.

"Good morning, you look fantastic." He could tell she seemed a bit off, but he wasn't about to say that. She did look great in her ivory colored floral print dress. It made her look sophisticated and stylish. Little did he know she was saving the spicy dress for the reception.

Cameron flashed him a jaded glare. "We both know I don't, but thanks for trying."

Chase rolled his eyes a bit. "I can tell you are still mad."

"What a keen observation Nancy Drew."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you again yesterday. I got tied up. How about we talk right after the ceremony?"

"I'm not sure what we have to talk about."

"Allison, I need your help." Pamela said yelling through the cracked doorframe of the room on the opposite side. "Good morning Robert."

"Please, we can talk later." Chase pleaded to Cameron.

She gave him a 'we'll wait and see' look and went into help Pamela.

-----------------------------------------

The only person they were waiting on was Mr. Foreman. Everyone's faces lit up when he eventually arrived for he had brought an unexpected guest. Chase quickly moved to the door on his right and knocked. "Foreman, your dad is here."

"Send him in."

Foreman had his back turned to the door as he messed with his tie. He heard the faint sound of someone entering the doorway. "Eric."

He felt his heart sink into his stomach and was suddenly flooded with intense sentiment. He hadn't heard that once familiar voice say his name in so long. His eyes were already welling up when he turned around. By the time he lovingly embraced the frail person in front of him, his tears were streaming. "Mom, I can't believe you are here."

"Neither can I. I didn't know you were getting married until this morning. I couldn't miss this." She joined her son with tears of her own.

He looked at his father as he continued to hold on to his mother. "Did you plan this?"

"Sort of," he replied with a huge smile. "The doctors told me last week she could come if it was one of her good days. As soon as I saw her face this morning, I knew it was."

"I can't wait to meet...uh…"

"Pamela. You have met her before. I'm sure she will seem different today." Foreman gave her another big hug. "Oh, it is so good to see you here."

Chase didn't want to break up the family reunion, but he had a job to do.

"Foreman, she's ready."

------------------------------------

Pamela emerged from the room eager to get on with this ceremony. She had a husband to kiss. Her dad was out in the foyer ready to perform his duty. As she took her place her hand up quickly jerked up to cover her mouth, which had fallen open wide with excitement when she saw who was making her way into the main chapel. "Mrs. Foreman?" Now she was all teary.

Mrs. Foreman looked at her with adoration yet slightly confused. Mr. Foreman whispered something in her ear, likely reminding her of the bride's name. Her faced lit up with a heavenly smile once she remembered. "That will be your name soon."

"Good luck," Mr. Foreman beamed to them both before he led his wife into the chapel.

As Pamela tried to control her overwrought emotions, Cameron pulled out some Kleenexes from her purse. "You can't be all teary until after the wedding." She checked Pamela to make sure the makeup wasn't smudged, and then had Pamela take her father's arm in preparation for the next step. "There, you are ready to go." Cameron slipped into the chapel to join the rest of the wedding party.

They could hear the music acoustically bounce its pleasing melody from the main room. Pamela personally requested the young violinist of Chase's acquaintance to play at the wedding. This time though, LeAnn brought her piano accompanist Steven to help with a particular piece that she knew would please the wedding party. At this moment though, their selection was Mendelssohn.

Pamela and her father elegantly strode into the chapel on cue. Her huge and stunning smile accompanied in beauty the incredible dress that draped over her. From across the room she could see the whites of her soon to be husband's eyes explode wide open from a sense of overwhelming joy. Foreman couldn't move. He could only gaze at this incredible woman who yet again marveled him with her ability to completely throw him off guard. To say she looked beautiful was like saying the Mona Lisa was a nice painting. The way she looked at this particular moment was beyond words, so he was left to just savor feelings of deep love and excitement over the prospect of spending the rest of his life with her.

Pamela's father gave Foreman her hand and then a prideful look of approval before he took his place in the small crowd. Her quivering gave away her nervousness, but Foreman put her at ease with a simple smile. "20 minutes, it will fly right by," he whispered in her ear. She gritted her teeth under her huge smile while softly letting 'Gee thanks' escape from her voice.

Since Cameron and Chase were just witnesses, they didn't have to stand at the alter with the couple. They stood with the other family members, who were asked to stand together in one group during the ceremony rather than sit divided. This was a ceremony Pamela and Foreman wanted everyone to be a part of.

Cameron adored the informality and complete charm of this sweet and simple ceremony. It started with the minister charismatically delivering the traditional greeting which addressed how the ceremony represented love, commitment, and honor under God. Cameron recalled similar words mentioned at her ceremony, but they weren't delivered with such impact and they didn't carry as much meaning. 'Til Death Do Us Part' was coming much sooner than later. Is that were she lost her faith in God? No, his death did that.

After the greeting Chase went up with his well-worn bible to deliver a verse. Cameron remembered when Pamela and Foreman first approached him. They didn't know what to pick and innocently asked him for some suggestions, but she could tell they had another agenda. When he came up with one in particular, Ecclesiastes 4:9-12, they asked him to read it. He was apprehensive at first, but eventually agreed. The people pleaser in him couldn't say no. Despite her anger at him right now and the fact she was agnostic, she did swoon at the words as they were spoken with that distinctive accent. Was that wrong that bible verses mentioned by him were such a turn on?

The music came next. LeAnn's selection was a fantastic arrangement where the violin and piano melodically bounced off one another to create a rich sound laden with emotional impact. The performance delighted everyone in the room, especially Pamela's family. They must have been intimately familiar with that piece. Cameron didn't recognize it, but she knew to ask Chase about it later, assuming she would be talking to him.

Both Pamela and Foreman's voices shook as they recited the traditional vows. They chose ones that were simple as possible because as they correctly anticipated they were nervous wrecks by the time they got to this part. They anxiously slid their rings onto each other's fingers as their faces indicated deep relief that this was almost done. Foreman then got the instruction he was longing to hear. "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone in the room was profoundly touched by the deep romantic kiss that transpired in front of them. They were witnessing love at its purist. Pamela's mother and sister and Foreman's parents were all teary, while the others smiled joyfully from ear to ear. Cameron through her joy glanced at Chase, who showed a humble respect on top of his usual blank expression. Given his emotional restraint, she knew that he was even touched by this moment.

After they broke away from their kiss and turned to face everyone, Cameron could only think of how she reminded Pamela to bring the no-smudge lipstick, although a slight smile came to her face at the thought of Foreman's lips covered in pretty bright red colors. She should have switched it out to be funny. Ah well, a lost opportunity.

"I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Eric Foreman." Everyone cheered and smiled as the new married couple worked their way gleefully through the room to the chapel entrance. Everyone followed offering their heartfelt congratulations, especially Jamal who whipped up his family with a "whoo, whoo, whoo…" while pumping his fist in the air. While Pamela and Foreman truly looked like the happiest couple on the earth, they seemed more relieved that the formality was finally over. The fun now could happen.


	15. Reception part 1

Chase apprehensively knocked on the door. He wasn't sure what type of greeting he would get or what type of mood she was in. He only knew he had to be here to try. Cameron opened the door with a blank expression and quietly let him in. He surmised that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really don't know what else I can do." Chase blurted hoping to ease things over right off the bat.

"I'm still trying to make sense of this."

"Make sense of what?"

"How I can get you to open up and trust me."

Chase slumped down on her couch, trying to deliver the message that he was there for the long haul. "Okay, what do you want to know? Right now, you can ask and I'll tell you."

"What did you say to Pamela to convince her?"

He took a deep breath and did his best to recall the exact conversation. "She was worried about marriage because her parents divorced. She asked me if my parents were happily married, and I told her they were both dead."

"I would think you also mentioned they were divorced too."

"Yes, I mentioned that."

"Both of you having divorced parents wouldn't have convinced her."

Chase slightly struggled with what to say next. He still wasn't ready to give away too much. "She asked if my parents were good to me after the divorce."

"Were they?"

"No. My dad walked out of my life after that. That is why I wasn't particularly thrilled to see him last year."

Cameron nodded. That made perfect sense to her. Still, she couldn't understand why this was so hard. Then she put two and two together. "Was that before or after your mom got sick?"

Chase looked down and took another deep breath. He didn't want to go any further.

"This is the problem. You can tell her and not me?" She huffed, no longer able to contain patience for his adverse behavior.

"I didn't tell her about my mum getting sick."

"Just that your dad left you? That was enough?"

"I told her she was lucky that her parents were there to put their kids first ahead their differences."

"You didn't tell her you were left alone to care for a sick mother?"

Chase's eyes grew real wide by her assumption. "I didn't tell you that either."

Cameron's tone was getting more riled and defensive. The calm and sympathetic tone at the beginning of the conversation had withered away.

"It is so obvious just by looking at you. She asked about your mother, didn't she?"

Chase nodded. "You told her she died." He nodded again. She carefully examined his pained eyes and uptight body language. Cameron's expression changed to one of dismay and shock. "No, you told her how she died."

Chase froze and wouldn't acknowledge her questions further. "How did she die?" Cameron demanded.

At that moment his pager went off. Cameron got up throwing her hands up in complete frustration as he pulled it out from his belt. He tried not to show his obvious relief when it was the ICU. "I have to take this."

"Answer the question first."

"No."

Cameron flew into a rage. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you are being angry and defensive. At this moment you want to know for the sake of knowing and not because you care. If you cared, you would wait for me to tell you when I'm ready."

"You told Pamela."

"She wasn't berating me at the time. She was actually being kind and respectful." He turned his back, pulled out his cell phone, and called the person who paged him. "When…okay…I'll be right in." He turned back to Cameron. "Sorry, I've got to go."

She folded her arms and turned away. "Yeah, I know. Go and don't come back. Don't worry about getting me for the reception. I'll get there on my own."

"Maybe this won't take too long and we can talk some more later."

"I'm done talking for right now. I need time to figure out if I want to stay in a relationship where I'm not respected."

"Cameron, it's not that at all. Please…"

She threw him an infuriated glare at the sound of her last name again. Chase had seen her this angry before at work, but never this mad in their private time together. Still, he didn't have time for this. He would have to make this right later. "Okay, if time is what you need, you have it." He opened her door and made his sudden exit.

Cameron flopped down on the couch and started to cry.

----------------------------------

The wedding reception was at an upscale hotel in Cherry Hill. It was a formal event so everyone had the rare opportunity to show off their evening best. Most of the people attending were friends and acquaintances of Pamela's family. Foreman invited as many co-workers as he could, but he didn't have much of a life outside of the hospital so there weren't any others. His father wasn't up much for such a party. He stopped attending such events after his mother got sick.

House and Wilson strolled into the hall dressed to the hilt in their black tuxes with white shirts and plain black bow ties. Those tuxes had made several appearances over the years, so it only seemed fitting that they were broken out for this occasion.

House scanned the room noticing the sparse crowd. "Good, we are early." He sauntered over to the nearest table, shifted his bright blue eyes, grabbed the disposable camera and stuffed it in his pocket. He made sure to wear the jacket with the deep pockets today. He repeated this action with several more tables until his pockets were full. Then he started filling Wilson's pockets.

Wilson buried his eyes into his right hand and started rubbing. "What are you up to now?"

"They are stupid to leave the picture taking to anyone. They need a skilled photographer. I will give them art!"

"You will give them pornography."

"Yeah, that too." House glanced forward and smirked in deep satisfaction. "Open bar. Tonight's our lucky night. Want a bucket full of scotch?" He limped forward toward the liquid refreshments as quickly as his bad leg would let him.

-------------------------------

Cuddy, Brenda, and Cameron made their grand entrance a half hour later. They clearly delivered the message that they were ladies on the prowl and were not to be trifled with. Cuddy was wearing a long slender purple gown that was backless and her hair was pulled up in a rather alluring way. Her stunning presence made House look twice. Even Nurse Brenda looked enticing in her black velvet sleeveless dress with chocolate brown wrap draped loosely over her shoulders. Cameron however stole the show. Her arrival made everyone take notice. She had on a sleeveless royal blue gown with fitted bodice, floor length skirt, and criss-cross straps that went up around her neck and draped down her open back.

House was the first to greet the trio with an enthralling leer while Wilson followed behind. "Smile," House instructed as he whipped out the camera and snapped the picture. He flashed it so fast that they didn't have time to pose.

"Do you need to get another shot?" Cuddy asked.

"Nope, got it." House said with a big smile.

"Come on ladies, its open bar. I'm buying." Cuddy said and led the charge.

Jamal climbed onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. Judging by the loud feedback and his inability to grasp the mic properly, he must have started his celebrating much earlier. "Yo, yo, yo," he shouted trying to get the crowd's attention. "Ladies and gentleman and others, I have the pleasure today to introduce the most bodacious, voracious, hellacious, and just god damn gracious couple in the land. You know who they are, so let's hear it! Give it up for Eric and Pamela Foreman."

Everyone cheered in huge applause as new bride and groom entered the room. "What the hell was that?" Foreman asked his wife regarding her brother's speech. "Whose idea was it to let him do the intro?" She weakly smiled while trying to hide her guilt. She was willing to admit she had a few bad ideas in planning this event. Another one was just about to hit them.

House got close and started wildly snapping photos. Wilson had realized a while ago that House wasn't actually trying to take aim with his shots. He already was envisioning the stunned look on the couple's face when they got these photos developed.

"Oh no," Foreman said to his bride as they could only scowl at House's behavior. "I told you those cameras would be a bad idea."

"The idea was to capture random fun. You won't get more random than that."

"I think we need a drink."

Pamela fiercely nodded and they changed their route.

-----------------------------

Chase was the last to arrive. He just spent 8 hours at the hospital where he ended up losing the patient he was trying to save. He was tired and depressed, but came anyway because he owed it to his friends. He wore his only formal outfit; black tux, black shirt, and black tie. He went straight to the bar, got his beer and then sat down in the corner.

Pamela's heart just melted. "Look at him Eric. He looks like he lost his puppy. Go over and say hello. I can handle the guests for a while."

"This is a party, not a lonely hearts counseling session. He knew what he was getting into when he started dating her."

"He's your friend whether you care to admit it or not. Come on, helping a friend scores big points with your woman and I know you have high hopes when this is over."

Foreman lowered his head in reluctance, but knew there was no way he was getting out of this. He was quickly getting his lesson in the downside of married life. "Okay, but only for a few minutes." He went straight for the corner and sat down next to the moping Aussie.

"So, bummed out a bit, huh?"

"Nothing a few beers won't fix. How in the world did you afford open bar anyway? House alone will bankrupt you."

"I don't need to worry about it. This is all coming courtesy of the family of the bride. My guests can mooch all they want."

They sat there in silence and looked forward to the scattered but jovial crowd. Foreman noticed Chase's eyes especially fixed on Cameron, Cuddy, and Brenda who were at a distant table cackling like hens. He was especially taken by Cameron in that amazing royal blue. "You aren't doing yourself any favors by moping you know."

"I'm fine. I'm just relaxing after a hard day."

"Suit yourself. I have done enough to score points with my woman. Enjoy the party."

Chase slightly smiled as Foreman patted him on the shoulder and left. He knew Pamela had good intentions but he didn't want to move from where he was for right now.

----------------

Cuddy came back from the bar with another round of whiskey shots for the ladies as well as an extra drink for herself. She dropped down into her seat in an abrupt manner. "So what will we toast to this time?"

Cameron looked at her and shrugged. Brenda had an idea. "To Greg House. With him making our lives so utterly miserable, we wouldn't have the need to get completely drunk and have someone to complain about."

"I second that!" Cuddy replied and picked up her drink. The others followed suit. "To House, the worst human being and best doctor there ever was." They all slammed down their drinks. "He is looking really fine tonight." Cuddy said with a lustful leer. Cameron blushed and Brenda laughed.

"I don't know, I think Dr. Wilson looks pretty hot himself. I secretly like the preppy types though. They have a hidden dirty side that I can usually bring out." They all busted out laughing at Brenda's obviously alcohol influenced observation.

"Ew, now I can't get that out of my head." Cameron said still chuckling. She glanced out of the corner of her eye over to where a still moping Chase sat alone. She wanted to reach out to him but she was still too mad. He did look damn good in all black.

"So, do you think House and Wilson are gay?" Brenda asked quietly leaning in.

Cuddy smiled rather seductively. "I know from experience that House plays for the right team. A man like that would never seek out his own kind."

The others looked at her rather stunned. "It's ancient history, long before here. I'm his boss for god sake." Alcohol always made Cuddy a little more talkative than she should be.

"So, Cameron, what's Dr. Chase like?" Brenda asked not really caring what lines she crossed at that point.

Cameron shyly smiled. "I think some things have to be left up to the imagination."

Brenda broke into hysterical laughter. "That's runaround for he's really hot."

"Yeah, well on the record I'm not allow to talk about this or I'll get sued for sexual harassment." Cuddy said as she took another sip of her drink. "Off record, I'd take him in a three way with House."

Brenda and Cameron's jaws both dropped in shock but they laughed too. "You have had too much to drink." Brenda said to her out of character mentor.

Cuddy shrugged. "Come on, we have some people to harass."

---------------------

Jamal approached House with a scotch bottle in his hand and poured some into his near empty glass. "So, you are the guy with the cameras."

"Offering a bribe?"

"Maybe, or I could help. You know there are a lot of interesting possibilities in the men's room." Jamal's look delivered the message that a very skilled troublemaker was at work.

House countered with his own menacing look. "Time for a photo shoot." Jamal and House headed for the men's room. Wilson stayed behind struggling to decide if he should partake in such mayhem. He relented and raced to catch up.

---------------------------

"Aw look at that over there. He looks like he lost his puppy." Cuddy pointed over to the corner where Chase was sitting. "I think he wouldn't mind three beautiful drunk women coming over to keep him company."

Cameron quickly bailed on that idea. "You two go ahead. I need to take a bathroom break."

Chase didn't notice his two unexpected visitors until he looked out the corners of his eye to see each of them take a seat next to him. Brenda was on the left, Cuddy on the right. "You were looking rather lonely and we thought it wouldn't hurt for people to see you talking with two pretty women." Cuddy's voice was definitely less authoritative than it was at the hospital.

Chase laughed. "Who put you up to this, Cameron or House?"

"Cameron turned tail as soon as we mentioned the idea and we have been avoiding House." Cuddy replied

"This is nothing more than two wild ladies on the prowl." Brenda said as she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sultry glare.

"I think I'm frightened." Chase took a long drink of beer.

------------------------------------

House watched the spectacle in the corner. "Partypants is on the loose, but she isn't where I need her to be yet. I'm thinking tonight is going to be my lucky night."

"So that's why you showed up in your regular tux. I figured it was because Cuddy had a thing for that." Wilson knew his buddy was up to something.

"I wonder what they are saying to Chase. They are looking rather friendly. Luckily he's recoiling in fear."

"You think that two single women aren't going to throw themselves on the hot young foreign doctor when given the opportunity?"

"She's the hospital administrator. That's sexual harassment."

"Jealous?"

House scoffed at the mere notion. "Chase needs a good lay right now. Lord knows he isn't getting any from Cameron. Which by the way, it seems I have won a bet."

"You haven't proven anything to me. Besides, they have to do it first before we settle."

"Just wait. Once those two are done with their little tiff, sparks will fly."

They continued to stare in the corner and make strange faces each time Brenda or Cuddy did something to make Chase uncomfortable. "I have admit, Brenda has me curious. I bet she gives it rough." Wilson observed.

"Her??? The devil woman. You'll be selling your soul. Although, she is the only female in the hospital other than Cuddy that you haven't fucked. Have at it."

"That would require a lot more alcohol." Wilson went and retrieved two more drinks.

When he got back, Cuddy and Brenda got up leaving a somewhat shaken Chase alone. House laughed maliciously. "Cuddy is drinking more and Chase is all alone. I call this a win-win situation. Follow me Jimmy."

They made their sneaky approach over to Chase and each took the spots previously occupied by Cuddy and Brenda. Chase looked side to side and then put his head in his hands. "Are you going to shoot me now or wait until you get home?"

House moved in real close to where his eyes were only a few inches from Chase's face. "You are the belle of the ball. Everyone wants to dance with the pretty ones. What do you think Wilson, should we start calling him Cinderella?"

"You have to admit, the puffy blond hair fits. Although, he looks like he lost his puppy."

House handed Wilson a camera. "Here, get a picture of us together." He tried a normal pose, but just as Wilson was getting ready to snap it House leaned in and starting blowing in Chase's ear. Wilson got the picture right as an irritated Chase was trying to swat away House.

"What do you want?" Chase asked with an agitated voice.

"I know for a fact that once Cuddy has hit too much of the hard stuff she can be quite the dynamo."

"You are speaking from past experience aren't you?" Chase insinuated.

"Look at her. How can anyone turn down those…uh…the…her…huge tracts of land?"

"I'm not coming onto my boss' boss, especially when she signs my paychecks. Despite all your previous claims, I am not stupid."

House couldn't get enough of this taunting. "She was all over you. She thinks you're hot. She can be rough and dominating. Your type of gal."

"I have a better chance with Dr. Wilson."

Wilson flashed one of his trademark surprised yet curious glances.

House also wrestled with that picture in his mind for a second, then went on. "He's mine. Anyway, with Cuddy something is better than nothing since it looks like you won't be getting any from you girlfriend now."

"You should really try to talk to her. She's upset too." Wilson was trying to be the nice guy, but Chase felt like he was just getting ambushed.

"Getting laid will solve all my problems." Chase said ignoring Wilson and going back to House.

"It never hurt."

"Thank you for the lovely chat." Chase got up and grabbed his beer. "Sorry, I've got to circulate now."

House and Wilson watched as the band came back from their break and encouraged everyone to start dancing. Both their jaws dropped in unison and they titled their heads to the left as they saw Cuddy and Brenda out there shaking everything they got to 'Twist and Shout'.

"Now she is at a point where I can make my move. Care to dance James?"

"This is going to end badly."

"Party pooper." House reached in his pocket and pulled out a camera as he made his way to the dance floor.

-----------------------

Pamela had already danced with her husband and her dad. Now it was time for the real dance of the night. Her and Jamal had their usual spectacle planned. The song was always the same, 'Bust a Move'. Pamela liked to think that the routine had evolved throughout the years, but really, they just changed it constantly out of boredom. She really didn't know what Jamal would do. He tended to do what he felt like at the time.

Somehow the crowd knew to clear the dance floor for the brother and sister as the familiar opening strains of the song pumped through the speakers. Every part of their bodies starting gyrating in deep rhythm the second the bass line started thumping.

House, Wilson, Cuddy and Brenda stood together enjoying with deep amusement the strange display of public drunkenness. "Would you categorize this dance as African tribal or a full-fledged dry heave?" Wilson asked. They all snickered at such a question. House just kept snapping photos.

Their routine generated more laughter than cringing, so Pamela and Jamal were pleased that this crowd got the real intention of the dance. By the time that Jamal broke into his break dancing spins on the floor, everyone knew the dance was officially out of control. Even Pamela stood there with a strange look on her face indicating that her brother had crossed a line.

The end of the dance brought big cheers, leaving anyone to speculate whether the recognition was due to it being over or if they were actually entertained. Pamela surmised it was an even split both ways. As she was trying to catch her breath, Pamela's sister came up to her. "I hate to break up the fun, but there is someone right now that needs you."

--------------------------------------

Pamela entered the ladies room and turned toward the lounge on the left. There in the corner was Cameron, eyes streaming from distress. Pamela sat down in the chair next to her. "Why can't you two just talk about it? I can go get Robert if you want me to."

"I'm too confused right now. I don't know what the right thing to do is."

"You obviously care about him, or you wouldn't be crying in a bathroom during a wedding reception."

Cameron slightly laughed. "The liquor has something to do with that. I miss him, but I don't know how to talk with him without getting mad."

"You need some time and some sleep. Don't try to figure it out here and now. You aren't getting answers, just pain."

She nodded. "I should just go home. Of course my ride is still in there living it up."

"I'll tell Dr. Cuddy you are leaving. Leave it to me to figure out something."

--------------------------

Chase stepped outside into the hall, shoulders slumped from deep disappointment. _Disappointment?_ Who was he kidding? He was borderline devastated. He sat down on the bench and deeply sighed. Dr. Cuddy told him at the bar that Cameron had left. He felt like such an idiot.

The entire evening he badly wanted to talk to her, but each time he had enough courage to approach her he didn't know what to say. The thought of her leaving without them having a chance work things out was killing him. It was bad enough that she didn't want to come to the reception with him, but he was hoping she would have calmed down by now. He didn't grasp how he could have made her so mad. Closing himself off was a natural reaction. He couldn't help being that way. He had so much to learn when it came to communicating, but that didn't matter right now. All he knew was at this moment his heart was breaking without her. He wanted and needed her more than anything he has ever wanted in his life.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket. He was going to drive back to Princeton right now and tell her how sorry he was. He wasn't going to leave until everything was right again.

**a/n: I'll admit it, I stole the 'bucket full of scotch' line from Scrubs. I could so picture House saying that too. Also, gold star for whoever identifies the obscure Bugs Bunny reference and the Monty Python reference. **


	16. Reception part 2

**a/n: A much lengthier, NC17 version of this chapter is available on my livejournal site. To go there, go to my profile page and the link is halfway down under the "Take the Ducklings Bowling" section. **

**Gold star for the previous chapter goes to Book Anaconda in the Rain. The correct guess for the Monty Python reference was "huge tracts of land". That is from Monty Python and The Holy Grail, one of my all time favorite movies. The Bugs Bunny reference was "are you going to shoot me now or wait until you get home?" which was part of all the Bugs and Daffy mayhem over rabbit season and duck season. **

House, Wilson, Cuddy and Brenda sat at the table sharing another round. Cuddy sat rather close to House and was practically falling all over him. Wilson and Brenda were on opposite sides of them, both sensing the other to be very ill at ease. House leaned over to Cuddy and whispered something in her ear. After a rather giddy reaction from Cuddy the two got up and left the room together.

Wilson and Brenda were left dazed by the sudden abandonment of their companions. Their eyes met by pure accident with each offering a small smile before looking away. "Uh, so, what's new?" Wilson asked trying desperately to make conversation with this woman who slightly intimidated him.

Brenda tried to answer, then decided to abandon all caution. This was a party after all. She moved over to the seat next to Wilson and gave him a sweltering stare. "It's just you and me now."

Wilson was stiff as a board as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Just relax," she said as she ran her finger down his hand. "I'm like Taco Bell, I can spice up your evening."

"I'm frightened." Wilson said as he lowered his head into his right hand.

-----------------------------------

Chase ran frantically down the hall when Pamela came out from the ballroom. "Whoa, slow down. What happened?"

"I'm going back home to find Cameron. I need to make this right, now." His blue-green eyes were deep in desperation and pleading.

Pamela dropped her eyes as she still held onto his jacket with her right hand. "She told me not to tell you this, but I just got her a room upstairs. She was too upset to go home. She's in room 508."

Chase just stared at her in bewilderment.

"Well just don't stare at me. Go up there and apologize to your woman!"

Chase nodded with a huge smile and started running toward the elevator.

"Cameron is going to be so pissed at you." Foreman said walking behind to join his wife.

"She is going to be way too busy jumping her man to be bothered by me."

"Speaking of which, how much longer before we can go to our suite so you can jump your man?"

"You think people will miss us for 20 minutes?"

Foreman was tickled by the suggestion. "I don't care. Let's go."

-----------------------

Cameron curled up in a ball on the bed. She hadn't even removed her evening dress yet, but her makeup was already long ruined by the tears that ran down her face. She had hoped to rejoin the party by now, but was now certain she wouldn't make it at all.

The knock on the door was urgent and startling. She worried if something was wrong with Pamela and quickly opened the door. Her heart sunk deep as she found herself face to face with a despondent Chase. His tie was undone, the top of his shirt and jacket unbuttoned, and his eyes were pained with grief. For a few seconds they gazed into each other's weary eyes desperately trying to determine what the other was thinking.

Chase broke the stalemate. He moved closer and softly held her chin so that her eyes could evenly meet his. "Allison, I want this to mean something."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "It means everything to me Robert." They pushed themselves forward and frantically pressed their lips together. Each impassioned kiss that followed represented a deep urgency of need and desire. She pulled him by his jacket into the room while their lips were still in frenetic motion and closed the door.

-------------------------------------------

Two doors down a spectator watched through a cracked door every frenzied moment with deep delight.

"Greg, horny woman in your bed."

House smiled. "Sorry Lisa, important business." He closed the door, stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed.

"What's more important than me?" She asked while throwing herself all over him.

He kissed her hard and long. "Wilson owes me $500."

She delivered the same un-wielding kiss. "As long as you are with me and not Wilson, I don't care."

He rolled them over so that he was pressed on top of her. She smiled and then did a rolling motion of her own. She sat up straddling him. "Oh no, I'm driving." She slid down and opened up a condom with her teeth.

"Uh, not that this is the best moment to discuss this, but aren't you trying to get pregnant? I can guarantee I'm STD free."

She paused and studied the condom in her hand. _He is a genius. I can teach the kid not to be a social deviant. What do I've got to lose? _She threw the condom across the room, slid back and went to work.

---------------

Wilson was on his back in the unfamiliar bed looking like he just went through the most unnerving yet thrilling roller coaster ride of his life. It was an ordeal that left him defenseless. He could only watch as this fiend toyed with every fiber of his being. It was torture, pleasure, perversion, and hard core taunting that all ended in explosive results. In other words, it was the best and most dangerous sex he ever had.

Brenda came out of the bathroom cleaned up, dressed and ready to leave. "Sorry, I don't cuddle. Have a good one." Wilson watched her confidently depart the hotel room and then laid back down still trying to pull himself together.

-----------------------------

Cameron and Chase curled together in the bed still exhausted from their explosive moment together. She rested her head on his chest as she could still hear his heart pounding quickly. Apparently he still hadn't completely calmed down. Who could after that? She was still pleasurably shivering. She stretched herself up and started kissing him again. Their kisses became passionate and flurried, still tingling with frantic desperation.

"We have a problem," Chase informed her as he pulled away from their embrace.

"What's that?"

"No more condoms unless you have some in your purse. I wasn't exactly planning this. We were lucky the first time I always keep at least one."

Cameron devilishly smiled as an idea popped in her head. "Give me two minutes."

She got up, put her dress back on and left the room. Chase was left puzzled trying to figure out what sort of supplier would be available in a strange hotel at this hour.

Cameron knocked on the door, particularly the door that was two rooms down.

She heard a "coming" along with a scurry of someone trying to get some clothes on. After a minute, the door cracked open. "What do you want Cameron?"

"Do you have any condoms?"

"Hold on."

The cranky figure in the doorway retreated and then came back less than a minute later. He handed her a whole long strip. "Ribbed for your pleasure, have at it."

Cameron smiled. "Thanks House."

She re-entered the room and showed off her find to her still confused lover. "How did you…?"

"No time for talking right now." She went back to right where they left off.

-------------------------------------

The next morning Pamela threw on her slinky silk robe to respond to the knock on their suite door. She was running on about two hours sleep and was a little cranky with the interruption. She stood stunned as a waiter rolled in a cart with a large assortment of hot and cold breakfast foods and really good champagne on ice. "We didn't order this."

"Someone else ordered it for you with their compliments." He handed her the note. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Pamela read the note and laughed. "You go girl!" She said out loud to no one in particular.

"What's all this?" Foreman asked as he retreated from the bedroom.

"This is my payoff for a little bet I had with Allison."

"So that means…"

"Uh, huh."

Foreman shook his head. "Great, now the work situation is really going to get complex."

-------------------------------

The wonderful part of a hotel room was that the window shades were extra dark, so anyone can easily lose track of time. Chase didn't care if it was morning or evening, all he cared about was that his bare body was curled against hers enjoying this moment together of deep comfort. The awkward feelings and deep sexual tension that had been dogging them for weeks was finally gone. They were now left with joy of being with one another. He didn't want this feeling to end. He certainly didn't want to let something like the time ruin it.

Cameron rolled over to look at those incredible eyes of her lover. She could never get enough of that face. "Good morning sunshine."

"Shh, let's pretend that it's still the middle of the night. I just want to lay here with you forever."

"Lazy. I suppose we did do a great job of wearing each other out last night, so I'll cut you a break."

Chase stared at the lovely face that gazed upon him real close. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. "My mother was an alcoholic. That's what killed her."

"Thanks for telling me. That's all I needed to know." She buried her head into his chest while he held her real tight.

After a few minutes of silent cuddling, Chase's curiosity got the better of him. "So where did you get those condoms anyway?"

'House. He and Cuddy are two doors down."

Chase laughed. "I think we are all going to be in a very good mood come Monday morning."

"You know, we have a couple left and we have the room all morning."

"I like your devious mind." He rolled over and starting caressing this wonderful woman with his lips.

--------------------------------

Foreman in a huff stormed into the diagnostics conference room first thing Monday morning. He had in his hand several packages of developed pictures.

"I thought you were on your honeymoon." House asked rather surprised to see his neurologist. Chase and Cameron were also a little confused.

"We leave this evening. I just told you we left so you wouldn't bother us. Anyway, what the hell is this?"

House perked up at the sight of what he was holding. "Ah, the wedding photos are back. Cool. I'm sure there are a lot of precious memories captured there."

"Oh, I'll say. Precious doesn't even begin to describe it. First, how many pictures of Dr. Cuddy's breasts and ass did you think we needed?"

"Those are mine, but I'll let you get copies if you want them."

Foreman threw the first packet on the table. "At least you got us one picture of every woman's breasts. I suppose you were going for a theme there. I do like the one you got of my wife."

Chase started going through the stack of boob shots. He was rather impressed with how well taken those pictures were. The angle was just perfect where the ideal amount of cleavage was shown. His eyebrows jumped when he saw the rather detailed picture of Cameron's breasts and discretely placed it in his pocket. "These are good," he complimented his boss. "You have a great eye."

"You're even going to kiss his ass over his perverted photography skills?" Foreman protested before going on. "This set of shots maintains the theme motif. These are nothing but people's feet."

"A lot can be said about your guests by the shoes that they wear. That is a telling set of photos." House grabbed the pack and sifted through the many shots of footwear. "Take this for example. You know that Chase is a pansy just from looking at these square toed loafers."

Chase looked at the photo. "Those aren't mine."

House examined it again, taking a moment to ponder who possibly owned those horrible looking shoes.

Foreman continued. "Okay, let's skip the footwear. Why is it that in the few pictures you did actually get of our guest's faces, they were wearing scowls rather than smiles?"

"Not sure, probably because I was irritating them before snapping the photo."

"I do like all the blurry images that were on these rolls. Let me guess, you were going for something abstract."

"I was dancing. Isn't it realistic to show people dancing at a wedding?"

"This is the most disturbing part of all." Foreman held up the condemning packet. "What did you and Jamal do in the men's room?"

Chase and Cameron had to see what he was talking about. They took the stack of photos from him and started examining. Their faces gasped in complete shock, but once they got past the initial reaction they started snickering amongst themselves.

"This one of urine in midstream is actually quite artistic." Chase said holding up the strange photo.

"You see, Foreman doesn't get my creative vision. Notice the eloquent arc that it makes." House looked at the photo. "Your brother-in-law is gifted with peeing."

"He seems to be a gifted porn actor as well. The supposed hijinks in the stall look too realistic to be staged."

Cameron held the offending photograph in her hands. Sure enough, there was House standing over a bent over Jamal, who was gleefully waving to the camera.

"I'm good with staging realism. It is another artistic gift."

"Who took this one of all three of you peeing? Who would agree to your twisted games?"

"One of the waiters. I guess this sort of wedding prank is done all the time. He knows his stuff. He had some real twisted ideas. You're lucky we didn't follow through on most of them."

"Oh, so that is probably the kid in this picture pretending to do something weird to Dr. Wilson." Chase and Cameron found that one to be rather disturbing.

"He wasn't pretending. He's actually quite good. I've got his number if you want it."

"Okay, do you care to explain the three of you in a pile? I'm surprised Jamal agreed to be on the bottom."

"He insisted."

By this time Chase and Cameron couldn't take anymore. They slid out of their chairs and were rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes from so much laughter. "Stop it." Cameron said from the floor. "No more photos. I hurt."

Foreman gathered up all the disturbing images. "Thanks House. I guess I can only blame Pamela. I told her the cameras were a bad idea."

"Have a great honeymoon Foreman." Cameron said as he left with the same vigor he came in with. Chase and Cameron pulled themselves off of the floor wiping the tears from their eyes. The remaining team members all looked at each other trying to be straight-faced, but then busted out into more laughter.

**a/n: I had to pair Wilson up with somebody! It wasn't fair everyone else was getting some and not him. Brenda was just convenient, and I've always wanted to write some scenes for her. I also hope everyone realized House was kidding during the photo reveals. He thinks perversely, but he wouldn't actually perform acts like that in a public restroom!**

**On my livejournal site, the version of this chapter has the missing Chase/Cameron sex scene. It is rather detailed, so I must give warning about the NC17 rating. Some of the reception photos are more graphically described in that version as well. Go to my profile page and the link is halfway down.**


	17. The Christmas party

The ground rules were set. Once they set foot on hospital property, they were only Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron to each other, colleagues that focused on their patients and nothing else. There would be no trysts in a janitor's closet or a quick kiss or hug in the conference room while no one was watching.

House was certainly thrown back by this behavior. As they discussed their latest case, House carefully watched his two minions for any faint sign of the deep attraction he knew existed. He had to commend their acting skills, but their behavior was borderline unnerving.

"The patient presents with several symptoms of a blood infection." Cameron told House in her professional tone. Chase got up to get a cup of coffee while she looked at the file for some more clues.

"Why aren't you staring at his ass?" House yelled at Cameron while pointing to Chase. "He's got the tight jeans on today and no lab coat."

"I hope you aren't staring at my ass." Chase said to House as he and Cameron gazed at him though he had lost his mind.

"What you two are doing isn't natural. Stop it. You're giving me the creeps."

"Despite what you might think House, we are professionals. Personal matters should be dealt with outside of work." Cameron lectured.

"Since when? I don't know how many times you have let that emotion chip of yours get in the way of your job. What are you two up to? I wish Foreman was here to back me up on this one. He'd be freaked out too."

House got rather frustrated when all he got in return were two blank stares. "You two are banging each other! Start acting like it. In the meantime, Cameron get the blood cultures. Chase, go to the ICU. They want to talk to you about holiday scheduling."

Cameron and Chase both snickered to each other in the hallway when they were out of sight before parting ways.

-------------------------------------

House was partially right. As soon as they left hospital grounds, they were all over each other. They had been spending most of their time now at Cameron's apartment. That was a forgone conclusion since it was the nicer place and in a better neighborhood. Chase even moved his nice new TV and entertainment system over and earned a spot in her closet for some clothes.

They barely could get through the front door before they were all over each other. All that pent up denial at work made the unleashing of emotions once they got home all that more intense. Sure, they knew the novelty of their newly un-harnessed urges would die down after a bit, but for right now it was really fun. It gave them a lot to look forward to at the end of the day. Tonight they were especially anxious and before they knew it they were in the bedroom ripping each other's clothes off. "Dessert before dinner." Chase whispered in her ear. Cameron laughed even though she thought his comment to be really corny. She didn't care at this particular moment.

After their little workout they lounged around in bathrobes feeling too lazy to do much else. They settled in for their evening on the couch and started eating the take out they had brought home with them. Cameron realized that their frenzied attack on one another prevented the usual 'tell me about your day' conversation. "So what did the ICU want?"

"You'll never believe this. They said I can have Christmas and the day after off. The last two years I have volunteered so that other doctors can spend time with their families. This year they have plenty of volunteers."

"They actually have people who want to work on Christmas Day?"

"I guess many of the new doctors from India aren't celebrating and they get double pay for working. They told me to enjoy mass this year without having to worry about getting to work afterward."

"I thought you didn't go to church anymore."

"I always go to mass on Christmas Eve and Easter. I haven't totally abandoned my faith. You know what else is funny? The hospital also gave me the 26th off because it is their new policy to recognize holidays of the doctor's home country when possible. I guess Boxing Day is considered a sacred Australian holiday. I'm certainly not going to tell them otherwise."

"No fair. I don't get Boxing Day off." They both silently took a bite of their now lukewarm dinner. "So I guess we never talked about what we were doing at Christmas." The thought hadn't even occurred to Cameron before now.

"Don't you go home?"

"No, at least I haven't since I started working here. Getting to Chicago in the winter during the holidays is too much hassle."

"Well I thought I was working, so it seems both of us are free. It makes sense we spend the day together."

A giddy feeling came over Cameron. It was as if they were plotting the first date all over again. Christmas together was all so new and exciting. "What are you doing Christmas Eve?"

"I'm covering the afternoon shift in the ICU. I can come over after mass."

A strange idea popped into Cameron's head. "Can I go with you to mass, or do Catholics have a problem with that?" She sheepishly asked.

Chase pleasantly smiled. "I know you're agnostic. You don't need to go on my account."

"I want to. I want to see what this Catholic thing is all about."

"You want to see what the Catholic thing is all about?" He paused to laugh at the comment. "I think you'll be bored, but you can come. You won't be able to kneel for prayers or take communion, but all faiths are welcome, even disbelieving ones."

"Then it's a date. What about Christmas Day? Shall I cook?"

"No, let me take care of that. I have a special place I can take you to."

"We are eating out on Christmas?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. This year can be all about me going out of my comfort zone. I'm not spending Christmas alone and I'm going to a freaking Catholic church. Eating out is the least amount of stretching I'll have to do."

"That's the spirit."

--------------------------

The PPTH Holiday party was always a bit of a mixed affair. Anytime a party was offered for such a culturally diverse workplace there was bound to be those that would question why such an event would be held during a time that meant nothing to them. Cuddy had the answer prepared for that.

The hospital had to pick at least one time of year to show appreciation to the staff, and when it involved free drink and free food, the hospital administrator got to choose whenever she damn well pleased. She herself being Jewish and knowing that there were enough people celebrating a holiday this month no matter what their faith, that celebration would come during the holiday season. She also knew that any protestor would have to come to her and it wouldn't be pretty. Political correctness was not going to be tolerated in her hospital. There was always one though that would try.

"I wish to file a formal protest."

"What's wrong now House?"

"I'm speaking on behalf of my buddy Wilson that this Christmas party slights the traditions of our Jewish brethren, not to mention Hindus, Muslims, Buddhists, Flying Spaghetti Monster worshippers and Atheists."

"Free food and drink House. No one here seems to care. Besides, it's a 'Holiday party.'"

"Your Christmas tree is offensive. Where's the menorah?"

"In Jewish people's homes where it belongs. Even our Hindu doctors have Christmas trees. It's not a Christian symbol. It's a decoration."

"There's nothing here to acknowledge Kwanzaa. The black man on my staff is offended."

"Dr. Foreman is happily helping himself to the non-holiday specific buffet and he didn't request Kwanzaa off, which tells me he doesn't celebrate it."

"Okay, a celebration for holidays offends my atheist."

"You're the atheist. She's agnostic and if she was offended she would have made her protest known by now. Lord knows she has with everything else. Let me guess, lack of a nativity scene here is offending your Catholic."

"Actually, I don't care if you offend him. He's a bit too uptight about his religion."

"You know what offends me? Loud mouthed miscreant doctors. If you don't like it, leave. My Jewish ass is enjoying my free food and drink now. Dr. Wilson, care to join me?"

He nodded and followed her willingly, flashing House an 'oh well' look before he left.

"Pagans!" House shouted to them.

House noticed Cameron and Chase standing by the bar having a nice conversation. Now they were flirting. That opened the door for some shenanigans. A nurse walked in front of him and he whistled to her while motioning her over with his index finger. He whispered something in her ear. She got a mischievous smile and then nodded.

"So this seems pretty low key like every year." Chase told Cameron as he enjoyed his drink.

"Free food and drink. Who can argue?"

Suddenly Chase felt something hot and wet in his ear. The nurse had snuck up behind him, breathed heavily into his ear and then stuck her tongue in there. "I've been thinking about you Dr. Chase," she whispered in his ear with a sultry tone. She gave him an alluring leer as he looked at her in horror while she walked off. Cameron was surprised at first, but then grew suspicious when she looked over at House and noticed how tickled he was by the whole scene.

Both shrugged it off and went about their normal conversation. They knew who was behind this, but they weren't going to give him the satisfaction. "Miserable bastard." Chase said under his breath and he continued to enjoy his drink.

--------------------------

Chase, Cameron, Pamela and Foreman were all sitting listening to Pamela heed her warnings about honeymoon travel.

"The scenery was nice, but never ever get on one of those cruise ships if you're a doctor unless you are charging by the hour. We could have retired if Eric had charged them for his services. Those ships are disease traps."

"People actually had the nerve to ask a honeymooning doctor for help?" Cameron asked.

"Had the nerve? It took way more than nerve. These people were just plain ignorant. By day three though we found some wonderful places to hide. It ended up becoming a rather fun game."

"Yeah, until the last evening." Foreman added.

"That's when Eric became the hero. Someone went into violent convulsions at the table next to us. Eric jumped right in and I had to help the waiter find the emergency medical kit. The kid had no clue what to do. You finish the story since it now involves all that medical stuff."

Foreman continued. "The woman went anaphylactic shock. Luckily they keep the epinephrine handy in the medical kits but too bad they don't train anyone to use it. She didn't realize there were oysters in her seafood primavera. That would have been something I would have found out first. One of the most common medical emergencies and people thought I'd just performed brain surgery. They were in awe. They wouldn't be able to handle two seconds in this place."

"I swear that ship was ready to offer him a job. If we go again, he's an insurance salesman."

All of a sudden, Chase felt something hot and wet in his other ear. "I've been thinking about you Dr. Chase." This time it was one of the clinic nurses. He tried hard not to react this time, but he couldn't avoid amusing House with his annoyed look. It was a natural reaction.

"What the hell?" Pamela asked completely stunned by all this. "Why aren't you…oh, him." She pointed to House, who just happened to be walking over. He pulled up a chair and sat down without asking permission to do so.

"Announcement everybody." House said as everyone gave him the evil eye for interrupting their socializing. "Christmas Eve will be our department secret Santa exchange."

"Uh, since we have never done one before, why now?" Since Chase had been with him the longest, he felt the right to ask the obvious question.

"This year's mandatory management sensitivity training said I should do such activities to boost morale."

"Our morale is just fine. We are all becoming every bit as miserable as you are." Foreman observed.

"I'll never hear the end of it from Cuddy if I don't do things to make my employees happy."

"I don't think a Santa exchange will make us happy." Cameron felt the need to protest now.

"Don't knock it until you try it. I see everyone agrees with my reasoning, so I would start collecting gift ideas right now. Cameron, you are in charge of organizing."

The DJ started playing some nice jazz music that was perfect for some slow dancing. "My dear, would you have this dance with me?" Foreman asked his beautiful wife.

"You better believe it." She looked at House with disparagement and followed her husband to the dance floor.

Cameron, Chase and House all looked at each other with discomfort. "So Chase, tell me, is she a biter, a screamer or both?"

"How about a dance?" Cameron asked Chase.

"I'd love to." He threw his napkin down and they both turned away giving the cold shoulder to their offensive boss.

House saw his moment of opportunity. He knew the men were drinking beers and the ladies mixed drinks. He already used some of his stash for Cuddy, so he figured he would be thoughtful of his fellows and he poured what was left in the ladies' drinks. Once the powder dissolved he took his leave and went to the other side of the room to watch the sparks fly.

-----------------------------------------------

An hour later the rather dull party started to get interesting. Cameron didn't seem drunk to Chase, but she sure seemed different. She was all over him, running her hands through his hair and overly throwing herself on him. Then as he turned away from her for a second she pinched his ass. He jerked around and noticed her wicked smile. Something was up.

As he was lost in the commotion of his date's erratic behavior, he felt yet another hot breath and wetness in his ear. "I've been thinking about you Dr. Chase." This voice was very disturbing. He pulled away quickly to look at Ramone, one of the male nurses in the ER. Now the look that amused House was one of deep rage.

Chase asked Ramone, "How much did he give you?"

"$20."

"I'll double it if you…" Chase whispered something in his ear. Ramone liked that idea even better. "That will cost you $50." Chase nodded and pulled the cash out of his wallet.

A few minutes later commotion started coming from the other side of the room that drew everyone's attention. House was doubled over after getting a good knee to the groin. "That's what you get for treating me like a two cent whore!" Ramone then turned his head up and stormed off. House saw the satisfied snicker from his blond fellow and tried not to smile in between his pain. He had to give him credit for the clever payback. He might find time to do that after the deep throbbing went away.

Foreman didn't notice the incident for he was having his own troubles. Pamela was completely out of control. He knew they were going to have to leave and figure out what was wrong. He went to find Chase and Cameron and noticed they were having similar issues. Foreman looked at Chase. "House," they both said together.

"What did you give them?" Foreman asked House while Chase stood behind with an irritated stare.

"Is something wrong? I'm having my own problems right now." House was still hunched over in discomfort.

"Both our ladies are acting strange. They were fine an hour ago."

"Sounds like we have a contagion."

"Sounds like we have a prankster. What did you give them?" Foreman was not going to back down.

House grinned, looked around and then talked in a low voice. "Bremelanotide."

"The aphrodisac drug? I thought that was a nasal spray?" Chase asked.

"We just got some in for a clinical trial in pill form. I figured I'd conduct a drug trial for the sake of the hospital. It seems to be working."

"You picked a poor control group then. Last I noticed, there was nothing wrong with their sex drive. Why didn't you use it for yourself?" Foreman was pretty bent out of shape.

House's head hung low in admitted defeat. "I tried, but Cuddy left with Wilson. Now there's no hope given the pain my boys are in right now."

Chase and Foreman first acted surprised, then they started to laugh. This situation was really starting to get absurd now.

"I might recommend providing some instant relief guys. Your dates look like their going to bust." House pointed across the room.

They looked across the way to find Pamela and Cameron openly flirting with two young interns. Foreman knew quick action was needed. "Rock, paper, scissors," he said to Chase. "Loser gets the janitor closet, winner gets to visit coma guy."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Time for the holiday gift exchange." House announced as he waltzed through the door. It was Christmas Eve and for whatever reason the special day prompted him to actually arrive on time for once. That and he wanted his fun early.

His three doctors looked at each other shocked and empty-handed.

"Uh, we discussed this last week, remember."

Foreman decided to be the spokesman. "We didn't think you were serious or would remember, so we all agreed to blow it off."

"Since when have I ever forgotten anything or wasn't serious about an announcement?"

"Always," the three said together.

"You three are so predictable. That was exactly what I expected all of you to do, except Cameron. She would have at least brought cookies or something."

Cameron shamefully looked down at the table. "Over there, help yourself." There was a fresh plate of holiday cookies next to the coffee machine.

"Oh, I don't know how I missed that. Anyway, since I knew you all wouldn't hold up your end of the bargain, I got a gift for each one of you. House placed the bag of goodies that was in his hand on the table.

"You actually went out to a store and bought gifts for your staff?" Chase skeptically asked. "Why???"

"Yes, and I even wrapped them. No, a lady at the mall did that. I did it because I'm a great boss, remember? It's all that morale crap that bosses are supposed to boost. Anyway, who wants to go first?"

The ducklings all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, I'll start with you all at the same time." He pulled three lottery tickets out of his bag and gave each person one.

They looked at each other's tickets in disgust. "These are already scratched off. They are all losers." Foreman said.

"I thought I would save you all some time. I got me one too." He pulled it from his pocket. "It's a $20 winner. How lucky am I?"

House reached into the bag, pulled out a present and read the tag. "Foreman, you are first up." He tossed the flat and square present to Foreman. He gave his other two colleagues a 'here goes nothing' look before opening. It was a t-shirt that said 'I would do me'. Foreman scoffed, everyone else laughed.

"I was going to get you one that said 'Dain Bramaged' but I didn't want to open any old wounds." He reached into the bag. "Cameron, you are next." He handed her what was obviously a coffee mug covered in wrapping paper.

She tore off the paper with the same skeptical curiosity that Foreman displayed. Her mug had the Happy Bunny on it with the saying, 'It's All About Me.' "Gee, thanks House."

"Is that perfect for you or what? Last and most certainly least," House handed Chase his present. It was flat and looked calendar shaped.

Chase opened the gift and just rolled his eyes while placing his gift on the table. He wasn't going to honor it with a response. It was the next installment of the Krispy Kreme novelty calendar, which featured twelve very obese women in provocative poses and slinky nighties.

Foreman and Cameron busted out in laughter. That was a good one.

"I knew how much you love fat people, so I saw that and knew you had to have it." House couldn't contain his joy over Chase's silent aggravation. "Oh wait, you hate fat people. Oops, my bad."

"Gee House, we didn't get you anything." Cameron said with more of a biting tone than regret.

"The happy looks on your faces are present enough." He stopped to examine the similar frowns on each of their faces. He grabbed the remaining present from the bag. "I can't wait to give Wilson his present. He is gonna die over it."

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"One of those singing bass. Anyway, your final gift is that there is no case today."

"So we can go home?" Foreman asked with some hope.

"No, you all are working in the clinic all day. They are getting bombarded down there since people want their quick fixes in time for Christmas. All of you except Chase that is. They need you in the ICU all morning on top of your afternoon shift. People apparently want to die in time for Christmas as well. Now go!"

"Merry Christmas House." The three said in unison as they left.

"Bah humbug!" He shouted back. He sat down at his desk and started his day of playing his PSP.


	18. Being Happy

**a/n: Major warning here, you might get a major head buzz from all the sugar in this chapter. It is all Chase/Cameron romance touchy-feely stuff. **

Cameron fished desperately through the closet looking for her red dress. Everything was out of sorts since Chase claimed his little area. She wasn't sure if such a colorful dress was appropriate for Catholic mass, but since she wasn't Catholic she could plead ignorance. She also knew Chase wasn't a very traditional Catholic either so she didn't think he would mind.

His immediate reaction proved that the choice was right. No, he didn't mind. After all these social events and their latest 'activities' Cameron was most pleased that she could still find a way to impress him. Of course, he wasn't slacking with the impressing either. He showed up after his shift dressed in a gray jacket and black pants. The bright red patterned tie actually complimented her dress nicely. His gold and white patterned shirt was a bit off, but that's what made him unique.

"How was your shift?" Cameron asked. He looked really tired, but seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Great actually. My patient turned the corner and hopes of recovery are now good. The family was so overjoyed they held their Christmas celebration right there. I don't get to see many moments like those."

Cameron smiled. He was right; she rarely heard good news from the ICU either.

"I'm going to warn you tonight. Christmas Eve Mass has deep spiritual meaning for me, so if I'm a little anti-social and distant, please understand."

Cameron grabbed his tie, pulled him toward her and gave him a soft little kiss. "I understand. Thanks for letting me come."

----------------------

Cameron didn't think she would be so impressed by a cathedral. Religious symbols always made her frown and the Catholic churches were always the worst with those. Still, the architecture of the building was incredible eye candy. It was an old church, built in 1870. She learned from the 'history of the building' brochure that she picked up in the narthex that the outside walls of the building were constructed in limestone and it followed a Gothic design. The building had a large clock tower on one side and a bell tower on the other that rang bells on the hour. Inside the ceiling first hit her eyes with its detailed arches of painted plaster matching the color of the stones walls. The sanctuary was lined on both sides with grandiose stone arcs and columns and the wood that decorated the alter and the pews greatly accented the overall gothic theme. What were most impressive to her though were the stained glass windows. The characters and depictions were impeccably detailed under the overstated pointed arches of the window frame and the brilliance of the colors made it hard to believe they were so old.

"So who are on the stained glass windows?" She asked Chase as they took their seats near the back.

"Those are various saints. The windows are supposed to depict a scene that is significant to the life of that saint."

"Do you have a particular favorite?"

"The one over there with St. Joseph holding the baby Jesus."

"Yeah, that's nice." Cameron was sure that it meant way more to him than just the pretty picture she saw.

As the service started, Chase was prepared to provide Cameron with instruction when needed. Everyone stood as the father started reading the gospel. "You don't need to stand for anything if you don't want to, except when the gospel is read. That is a must." She nodded and stood with the rest of the congregation. When they were all finished, she noticed everyone doing the motion she has seen before but never understood. They brought their fingertips to their forehead, then stomach, then left shoulder, then right.

"What is that called? I've seen it done before." She whispered to him.

"Sign of the cross."

Cameron as expected didn't understand much of what was being said. The prayers and homily fell flat with her. The service was far from a loss though as she was taken back by how touched she was with the music. She didn't think she would find church music acceptable, but the choirs, the bells, and the brass ensemble performed some of the most emotionally stirring pieces she had ever heard. She wasn't at all surprised to see Chase emotionally attached to many of the hymns performed.

Actually, watching Chase is what made the entire service so riveting. He had been so closeted with his religious beliefs and it was here for the first time that she saw first hand how deeply religious he still was. The symbolism, the prayers, the scriptures all seemed to strike a chord into someone who was so separated by such solace most of the time. It was a ritual of deep emotional fulfillment and enrichment for him.

She thought communion was actually quite boring. She knew it symbolized the body and blood of Christ, but she didn't really get how that symbolism meant so much to these people. Its bread and juice. Naturally, she kept her thoughts silent. She wasn't about to ruin anyone's sacred rituals, plus she was there by choice.

The surprise of the evening though came from the candlelight portion of the service. Cameron was astonished to find herself deeply moved by this ritual. The person to the left lit the candle of the person on the right and so on, creating an incredible chain reaction of light that symbolized eternal peace and serenity. Each soft light added a profound ethereal quality to the darkened church. Everyone in the congregation stayed completely silent, so the flickering of lights grabbed attention as there was no other distraction. If she ever felt something spiritually in her life, it was right at that moment. "The candles really do something for the place." Cameron said after the silence was broken and people were asked to go in peace.

"They are a symbol of hope." Chase whispered in response.

As the crowd dispersed extinguishing their lighted candles in solemn quiet, Chase knelt down in the pew, bowed his head and underneath his breath recited a prayer in a language unrecognizable to Cameron. When he was finished he made the sign of the cross. "In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." He then blew out the candle.

They walked out in complete silence as Chase was lost in complete reflection. Cameron let the silence continue until they were driving back. "That was a nice service."

Chase nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

Chase lit the candle and placed it in the windowsill in the living room as soon as they got back from the service. The lone spec of light was memorizing and offered a strange comfort yet again to Cameron.

"The candles, are they supposed to mean something more than Jesus being the light of the world?" She asked as they settled together on the couch, watching the single bright light.

Chase was rather surprised to hear that coming from her. "You were paying attention."

She smiled at him in response.

"_I am the light of the world. Follow me and you won't be walking in the dark. You will have the light that gives hope._ Every Christmas I light that candle not only for Jesus, but for my mother who I know is with him in a better place."

She grabbed his hand and offered a sweet reassuring smile. "I have to admit, the light is comforting."

"You see, all this religious stuff isn't all so bad."

They were silent for a few more minutes as they continued to be tantalized by the light. It was easy to get lost in thought while watching the flame. "Robert, why did you leave the seminary?"

Chase looked down, really not sure how to answer that. Then, a flash of instruction came to him. _Just tell her the truth._ "My mother died when I was 17. I'd just finished school, I wasn't speaking to my father, and I was left all alone to face the world. I was scared and knew the only thing that brought me comfort at the time was the church. I enrolled in seminary school. I wasn't there long, about six months. I quickly learned that wasn't what I was meant to do with my life."

"So how did you go from that to medical school?"

"I wanted to be a doctor my entire life, but I resisted because of my father. He always knew my wishes, so when I left the seminary he offered to pay for medical school. I knew deep in my heart I was meant to save lives, not souls."

Cameron reached over and wrapped her arms around him. "I think it was the right choice. Besides, you have some really great skills that shouldn't have been wasted in the priesthood."

Chase slighted chuckled. "Yeah, I'll have to admit, my clue was when a few of those nuns were looking pretty good."

"At least it wasn't the priests." They both laughed and went back to watching the small fleck of bright light that offered a hope neither had seen in a long time.

------------------------

Chase felt the nudge on his shoulder as he was lost in a deep sleep.

"Wake up," said a rather excited Cameron. "Look, it's snowing."

Chase groggily rolled over and cracked open his eyes. "It always snows here."

"Not on Christmas Day." Cameron had a child like gleam in her eye.

"That's right. That means something here, doesn't it?"

"Most of the world doesn't celebrate Christmas during the summer." She slightly punched him and frowned at his mocking of her traditions.

Chase laughed. "I used to go water skiing on Christmas. It's bloody hot right now in Australia and I'm freezing my ass off over 10,000 miles away."

"You Australians wouldn't survive one day of winter in Chicago then."

"Luckily Australians will never have to." He smiled at her and then rolled back over in bed hoping to get more sleep.

"Oh no you don't mister. Tradition is that you get up early on Christmas."

"That's your tradition."

"This is my house and you're in my bed. Up!" She climbed on top of him and started bouncing to wake him up.

"Stop, I surrender," he giggled.

She found him to be too adorable in his laziness. She leaned over and gave him a huge kiss. "Merry Christmas."

He pulled her down next to him and returned her kiss while wrapping himself around her. "I have a better idea. Let's start a new tradition."

-------------------

Chase found something in his closet the other day and decided they should make their appearance again. He came out of the bedroom dressed comfortably in sweats while wearing fuzzy koala slippers on his feet.

Cameron couldn't stop laughing. "You look so cute!"

Chase smiled knowing the return of the slippers would amuse her. He had something in his hand. "Look what I found in your closet."

"Where in the world did you find those? I forgot I had them." She took from him the pair of pink and puffy kitty slippers and put them on. "They look so silly."

"They were buried deep in the closet space I had to make for myself. Now I have to get you to wear those in public."

"Never. Unlike you I have some dignity."

"We'll see."

They placed themselves on the floor in front of the tree, strange footwear and all, as it was time to open the gifts. The rules for Christmas gifts were spelled out when they knew they were spending the day together. They both wanted to avoid showering one another with unnecessary things. The conditions were Chase's idea, but Cameron found them intriguing and enthusiastically agreed. They could only give each other two gifts, one tangible, and one intangible. The other condition was that for the tangible gift, the value couldn't be over $25. For Cameron, the struggle was the intangible gift. For Chase, it was the tangible one.

Cameron grabbed her gift from under the tree and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas," she said rather thrilled that the most exciting moment of Christmas was here.

He opened it with guarded curiosity. "Wow, a shoe box. I always needed one of these." He joked.

"Come on, look inside."

He opened the box and busted out laughing as he pulled out a pair of absolutely hideous red, blue, and brown striped bowling shoes.

"Size 10," she said. "Now you can bowl without worry of disease."

"Thanks, they're...well they're...hell they look bloody awful," he said while still laughing.

Chase handed his gift to Cameron. She shyly took the present from him. "For me?"

"Yes, for you."

She opened up the box to find a book. "Oh, boy. It's 'Catholicism for Dummies'." Chase laughed at her weird reaction. "You said you wanted to know what the Catholic thing was all about." She continued her strange look. Sheepishly, he looked down. "Sorry, I'm terrible with gift ideas. This was all I could come up with after an afternoon of shopping."

Cameron let him off the hook by laughing. "No, this is perfect. I need to know all the strange things you do with that God of yours."

They both set their unique gifts aside and were ready to move on. Cameron walked over to the end table, pulled an envelope out of the drawer and sat back down in her previous spot all while clutching the item with anxious pride. "This gift was very hard for me to come up with. I hope you like it."

She handed him the envelope. He looked at the paper inside and was completely overjoyed. "Like it? This is fantastic. A $500 donation to Princeton Youth Classical Music. Why is it in both our names?"

"I wanted it to be in your name, but they insisted my name be included as well. They said with a donation like this I should be acknowledged on their benefactor list."

"They like to acknowledge the donors. The generosity means so much to them. Besides, I have given them a lot already. Just your name would have been perfect for me."

"You were on the top tier list. Mind if I ask how much you have given them?"

"In the last year and a half, roughly $10,000."

Cameron's jaw dropped.

"Not all of that was mine. My stepmother was glad to help when I wrote her on their behalf. She knew my dad liked to support such programs. She matches whatever I give."

"Wow, $500 seems like nothing."

He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "No, this means everything. You don't know what a difference this one donation makes. This can buy two new instruments for kids that really want to play. Thank you. This is the best gift." He kissed her sweetly in appreciation.

Cameron smiled knowing it was time for her curiosity to be satisfied. "Okay, you're next."

He pulled himself up eagerly as it was finally time for what he practiced for. "I'm actually nervous about this." His bright eyes lit up as he reached behind the couch and pulled out a violin case. The case was old, scratched and somewhat battered, but Cameron's eyes bulged when he pulled out the instrument. She was amazed by the impeccable condition and incredible shine. "Is this your mother's violin? It's in fantastic condition."

"She always took very good care of it. It has been in her family for years."

"How old is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but an appraiser once guessed it was a no-name violin modeled after the Stradivarius. It was likely made by a small instrument maker in Germany. It is either from the late 1890's or early 1900's."

"An appraiser can tell that? How much is it worth?"

"Roughly $3500 US dollars."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Did you have one of those Antiques Roadshow reactions?"

"To be perfectly honest, I thought it would be worth more. No matter though, because the sentimental value is greater. Only a real Stradivarius sounds better and feels better in my hand."

"So, I'm assuming you are going to play something for me." She showed her excitement by anxiously moving around on the floor.

"I'm going to perform the third movement of Ellens Gesgang by Franz Schubert, but I think you will know the song as something else."

Chase positioned the instrument between his chin and shoulder and closed his eyes as the bow started sweetly running across the strings. Cameron did know the song instantly as her heart sank. Ellens Gesang must be the real name for Ave Maria.

The song itself was a showcase any violinist whose playing style involved velvety tones and melodically rich sounds. Chase eloquently displayed his impeccable skills of holding and bending the bow just right to force the perfect sound out of every note. He repeated the melody three times as was often done by others with this selection. The first one started softly and built up slowly until by the end the notes resonated with intensity and fervor.

Chase was completely lost in the ebb and the flow of the music. Each contact with the strings filled him with years of long lost memories and all the feelings that went with them. The varying combinations of legato and vibrato and the sweet soothing vibrations of the song filled the room and both their souls with an amazing power.

The second part was in a higher octave and louder with a deeper intensity. It was if the song had taken on an entirely new face. It was still pretty, but far more desperate as well. The notes became more accented and fiery. When he started the melody that second time Cameron noticed a small wet tear start to run from his eye.

The third version went back to the gentle mood. An excellent sense of phrasing was the key to selling this piece and Chase did not fall short of this mark. His style was simple yet elegant and he liked to play the pieces without a lot of added runs and improvisations. The music was written that way it was for a reason, so he played it as a purist.

As he came to the end the final note reverberated gently through the air, hanging on to its hum for several seconds before it slowly drifted away. Both of them remained silent, words escaping the overwhelming emotions that filled them both.

Cameron let tears roll down her cheeks as she looked toward her lap holding a reminiscent smile. "You still never cease to amaze me. Your playing is so pure and shows your emotions so openly. That's the most expressive I have ever seen you."

"That song was my mother's favorite. I played that at her funeral." Chase sadly confessed.

Cameron let out a few sobs. "Can you play that again, only do the melody once?"

Chase couldn't have been happier with the request. He lifted the violin to its proper position and started the sweet soft sounds again. After the intro though, it was Cameron's turn to surprise him. She opened her mouth as angelic sounds of her own came out of her mouth. "_Ave Maria, gratia plena, Maria gratia plena, Maria gratia plena,"_

Chase wanted to stop so he could be lost in her beautiful voice, but he knew she wanted to sing to the music. He drastically toned down his playing and lowered the volume so to not drown out the incredible singing.

_"Ave, ave dominus, Dominus tecum; Benedicta tu in mulieribus, Et benedictus, Et benedictus fructus ventris , Ventris tuae, Jesus. Ave Maria, Ave Maria Mater Dei, Ora pro nobis peccatoribus, Ora pro nobis, Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, Nunc et in hora mortis, et in hora mortis nostrae, et in hora mortis nostrae, et in hora mortis nostrae. Ave Maria."_

The final note again hung in the air as they both took a moment to ruminate over whatever magic just happened. Chase stared at her completely overwhelmed by the level of emotion of their performance together.

"That is my mother's favorite too," Cameron said. "She would often play a particular operatic version of it when life got too overwhelming at times. She always seemed to have it so rough, so there were many nights when I heard that song."

"The piece is so powerful it can't help but be comforting."

Cameron let a few more sobs escape her. "Thank you. That is easily the greatest gift I have ever gotten." She then broke down crying.

Chase put down his violin and pulled her into his arms as he sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and savored every bit of the comfort. "See, you are capable of surprising me. I didn't know you have such a saintly voice. I should be thanking you."

"What are the words to that song? What language is in it?"

"Latin. The words are the traditional Hail Mary prayer. I know that one by heart."

"Do you speak Latin? The prayer you said yesterday was in Latin, wasn't it?"

"Yes. They taught Latin in my Catholic school. I know many of the traditional prayers in that language."

"What does it mean in English?"

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death."

Cameron let out a slight laugh over top of her tears. "The Latin version sounds better."

"It all depends on your point of view. I'll admit, I do enjoy saying those prayers more in Latin than English. It seems more traditional."

Cameron sighed while wiping the tears from her face. "That song and the candle last night got me thinking about my mother. We don't speak much. We had a falling out a while ago and usually don't have much to say to each other."

Chase continued to hold her sympathetically, but didn't say a word. He knew that some moments were just meant for silence.

"She's had it very hard in life. She was a battered wife. My dad never hit me or my sister, but he always used to take his frustrations out on her. He would get drunk and my sister and I would hide while mom would bravely deal with him. Finally, when I was six she had enough and left. We spent sometime in a shelter until she could get her life back together. I never saw my dad again after that. She did her best with us, but there were many men she dated that didn't treat her right. She was always trying to please them and never herself."

"Your mother must be strong though to endure all that. For my mother, the abandonment and isolation was just too hard."

"That's exactly it. The feeling of abandonment and isolation. She carried that burden her entire life."

Chase got a quick idea. "You should call her right now. It's Christmas, I'm sure she wouldn't mind hearing from you."

"I don't know." Cameron was not at all pleased with the idea.

"I'd give anything to have my mother still alive so I could call her at Christmas. You can't take things for granted."

Cameron nodded. "You're right, I should. One thing though, she doesn't know about you."

"You don't have to tell her. I'm not offended."

"No, I think I do. She might be pleased to hear I'm not alone today."

--------------------------------

An hour later, Cameron came out of the bedroom. She was all smiles after having a long overdue chat with her mother.

"So how is she?"

"Good," she replied wiping a tear from her eye. "I waited way too long to make that call."

"Better late than never."

Cameron coyly looked at the floor with a teasing smile. "She wants to meet you."

"Me? Why?"

"She likes foreign accents." Cameron laughed. "I also told her you were pretty. Oh and its every mother's wish that their daughter date a doctor."

"But you're a doctor."

"Sometimes you can't change old fashioned ideas. Don't worry, it's going to be a while before any type of visit happens. You're off the hook." Cameron walked over and saw the violin resting against the chair. "So, do you know more than Ave Maria?"

"Sure, what do you want to hear?"

"Unless you can play Snoop Dogg with that thing, I'll let you pick."

He laughed, picked up the violin, and started playing Mozart.

------------------------

Chase pulled up in front of a place called 'The Imperial Palace.'

"Chinese Food?"

"Your choices were Chinese or Indian. I've come here the last two Christmases after my shift. It's very good."

There were ground rules for dinner too. They weren't allowed to change, so they both walked in wearing their sweats and they put their fuzzy slippers back on as soon as they got inside. They were surprised to find the place was somewhat busy. There were a few large families in there that just decided they didn't want to cook.

They got settled into a nice quiet table in the corner, away from the noisy families. As soon as they placed their order and their tea was delivered, Cameron took advantage of an opportunity. There was something she wanted to say all day, but never found the appropriate time. Now seemed to be right. She grasped the warm and comforting cup of tea in her cupped hands and took a sip to prepare herself. "Robert, this has been the most incredible day."

"It's been great for me too."

"Let me tell you why. Through church and your violin, you were willing to show me your emotional and vulnerable side. I know now that you do trust me. So, you have the right to know, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Chase's stunned expression indicated that he didn't see that one coming. He couldn't move and didn't know what to say. He knew Cameron always spoke her mind, but he didn't expect that bit of honesty. Finally, words came to him. "Allison, I have never been in love before. I don't know what love is. One thing I do know for sure is that you make me happy."

She grabbed his hand and gave him a joyous smile. "Being happy is a huge start. When was the last time that happened?"

Chase looked down humbly at his left hand holding the teacup. "That's why what we have is really special. I don't ever remember being this happy."

Cameron bit her bottom lip and fought busting out in tears. The crying would be in joy, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

Chase glanced up to see her emotional struggle. He became alarmed. "Did I upset you?" He brushed her hair from the right side of her face and wiped away with his thumb a small falling tear that managed to escape.

"Upset me?" She said with a quivering voice. "No, that is the best thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't think anyone has been happy just being with me."

He smiled. "We better keep all this happiness for ourselves then. People at the hospital would actually explode if they saw us feeling this way."

Cameron slightly laughed then gazed into his eyes sincerely. "Agreed. I'm keeping you all to myself."

**a/n: Okay, I got sappy. I dare any of you to listen to Ave Maria on violin and not feel that way. They are in the lovey dovey part of their relationship so I had no other way to go. **

**There is a link to a violin version of Ellens Gesang III (Ave Maria) on my profile page halfway down in the "Take the Ducklings Bowling" section. It is stunning and will blow you away. This was the version depicted in this chapter. **


	19. Opportunties

Spring in New Jersey was an exciting time for Allison Cameron. Flowers were blooming so that was a likely culprit, but just the new warmth and overall energy of revitalization and growth proved to add to her fervor. She couldn't explain why so she so affected by the changing of the seasons, but often she was. The coldness of February and March was too much so by May the world just had to be better.

She also realized what little effect the changing seasons had on her significant other. Chase knew only two seasons, hot and hotter. One would think that by his third cycle through the four seasons that he would be privy to the rise and fall of mood that go with them, but no. The bloom of the May flowers had little consequence on him. It wasn't just the seasons though. Since their little moment at Christmas five months ago when they were finally able to open up emotionally to one another, life had been rather status quo and nonchalant. They were in a routine. Chase called it a routine anyway. Cameron called it a rut.

They existed. Life wasn't bad with Chase, it was just, lacking something. Cameron still couldn't stand the idea of not having him around. They had grown to be so comfortable together. It was something else. She knew that he wouldn't be open and loving with her most of the time. It wasn't in his nature, and being an adult child of an alcoholic didn't help. That wasn't the problem. They had yet to declare their undying love for one another, but sometimes those words don't need to be said. As long as it was understood, that was good enough for her. Still, that wasn't the problem. The realization of what the problem truly was didn't hit her until one evening after they both came home from another long day at the hospital.

"You need to apply for a passport tomorrow." Chase blurted out as they were getting dinner together.

"What makes you think I don't have one?" Cameron asked jokingly.

"Yeah, never been to Canada. You need a passport."

"Why?"

"Because, I might have to go to England in a few weeks and I want you to come with me."

Cameron's eyes lit up brightly. "England? You mean it?" Her excitement died down though when she realized that he doesn't just run off to other countries without a reason. "Wait, what's in England?"

"A potential job."

Cameron gave a blank reaction to the carefree response to her question. A job? She stared at Chase to look for the just kidding sign but didn't get one. Finally, after stumbling over her reaction, she was able to speak. "Are you serious?"

"I got a call from an old mentor from Australia. He is the new Director of Internal Medicine at a hospital in a community outside of London. He needs someone to startup a new Critical Care program there. It seems the hospital wants to start using Intensivists."

"You're actually interested?"

Chase shrugged rather casually. "It doesn't hurt to hear what he has to say. If anything, it will be a free trip to England. There are many wonderful things I can show you there."

"What about your job with House?"

"What about it? I have been with him three years. The job isn't exactly going anywhere nor will it. I can only be a grunt for so long. Besides, you and I both know our positions weren't meant to last forever."

Cameron couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You agreed to interview for a job in another country without telling me first? Isn't that something we should consult each other about?"

The thought hadn't even occurred to Chase. Sure, he was in a serious relationship, but the long-term aspects of it hadn't come up. He didn't recognize that he was now required to consult his girlfriend on decisions with his life. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were at that point."

"You didn't realize?" Cameron reacted angrily. She turned away and took a few breaths to calm herself down. What the hell was he thinking?

"Allison, calm down. I'm sorry. I guess we haven't had to talk about our futures before now."

"You were the one that told me you wanted it to mean something. Are you telling me we aren't there? You just don't abandon someone that you have been sharing your life with for a period of time." Cameron didn't think that commitment had to be declared. Once you were with someone, you stuck by them.

"Sure, it means something. It means a lot to me. I guess I didn't think about it meaning everything." Chase didn't actually know what he was saying at that point. He was thrown off guard by her reaction. "Wait, just ignore that. I don't know what I'm saying. I don't know what to say."

Cameron at this point was ready to explode, or hit him, or walk out in a tizzy. She talked herself out of doing any of those things. She stood frozen in the kitchen, unable to move, unable to speak a single word. Her back was still turned and her arms were folded as she was doing everything in her power to hold it all together. She knew anything she did at this point would come out wrong.

Chase knew that reaction. He knew if he didn't think fast that Cameron would do something she might regret. He picked up his coat. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I need to give you some space right now. Take some time to think about the trip. I'll be back later."

Cameron didn't say a word and let him go without a fight. She heard the door shut behind him. Once he was gone she still couldn't budge from her position in the kitchen for another several minutes. Eventually she moved into the other room and stood alone consumed by the open living space. She didn't have a clue what to do. She went into the bedroom, curled up under the covers and let her emotions go.

--------------------------------

There was a faint knock on the door but as expected no response. The person on the other end opened the unlocked door and put her head in first to see if anyone was around. When there was no sign of life in the dark room she entered. "Allison?"

"I'm in the bedroom." A faint voice replied.

Pamela knew she had her work cut out for her. She walked into the bedroom where all she saw was a big lump under the covers. "You need to come out now."

"He called you, didn't he?" The muffled voice asked.

"He thought I could help. Apparently he's done stupider things."

The petit figure emerged from under the blanket. Her hair was flying everywhere from the static and she wore a weary frown. "What am I going to do?"

Pamela sat down on the bed next to her. "You are going to talk to him."

"What good is me talking if he won't? He didn't give the notion of taking a job in another country a second thought."

"You don't know what went through his mind. You two haven't talked yet. Anyway, a free trip sounds like a great idea to me."

Cameron couldn't believe what she heard. "You are taking his side?"

Pamela slightly smiled as she looked at Cameron. "Come on, you know me better than that. No, what he did was stupid. If you think about it though, it's not like he took the job or anything. He just wants to interview. His motives for taking you with him on the trip are at least pure. You just need to knock him over the head about everything else."

Cameron slightly laughed. Pamela had a great way of delivering perspective. "I need to knock myself. I have been trying to figure out what has been missing in our relationship the last few months. I don't know why I didn't see it until now. We haven't totally committed to one another. I never considered the possibility that he would find another job, but now that I think about it, it's a forgone conclusion. He does need to move on professionally."

"It is far from being too late to fix this. Think of this as a good thing. You two will now finally be forced to define where you are going."

"Or where we aren't going. I don't know. Maybe it wasn't meant to work."

"You can't be serious. Maybe the world was meant implode around us. Life is full of unknowns, you two just have to learn how to react to them together. The sooner you both figure that out, the better."

Cameron sulked a bit over that comment, but couldn't argue it. "I'm not sure if we are in love," she admitted with defeat.

"Then we know what's number one on the discussion topic list. Don't you love him?"

Cameron had an easy answer with that question. "House once told me that I don't love, I need. Maybe I just have a bad case of need."

"Is your heart broken into a devastating amount of pieces right now?"

Cameron nodded.

"Need requires someone for you to pity and rescue. You want to be with him, not fix him. I don't see a bad case of need here."

Cameron just sighed, too confused to process all she was feeling. "I'm still not sure. I'm afraid of being abandoned. My mother is a textbook co-dependent. How do I know I'm not the same way? My first marriage was all based on my sacrifices for him."

"Does all that uncertainty make your current relationship not worth pursuing?"

"No, of course not." Cameron grabbed a tissue from the side of the bed and started wiping her eyes. "Let me guess. He's outside in the car right now."

"Robert wanted to stay out there until I told him the coast was clear, but I told him to go home. I figured you both needed an evening to figure out exactly what you wanted to say to one another."

Cameron got slightly upset again and let a few more tears fall. "This is his home. His apartment was just a fall back in case we needed some space. I really hoped we would never have to go there."

Pamela lightly rubbed her back to offer soothing. "Fights and disagreements are a good thing. They hurt like hell, but they are required. Unless you both are perfect, which I can say from personal experience you are not, they are going to happen. It forces you to deal."

Cameron nodded at the basic wisdom of her sentence. Pamela was making perfect sense and it was time to stop burying her head in the sand. She climbed out of bed. "Do you have to go anytime soon?"

"Nope. Eric is actually working this evening on your latest patient. I warned him not to call either of you unless it is a real emergency. He doesn't need grief from either of you right now."

"I have a big thing of ice cream in the fridge."

"Then what the hell are we doing sitting here? Your couch and that ice cream needs us." Pamela got up and they both retreated to the other room.

-----------------------------

Chase was always the first one to arrive, but he was rather surprised as time ticked away that he was the only one to arrive. As House hobbled in with his usual fashionable lateness, he thought of all the ways he could torment his lone underling. He walked into the conference room and gave Chase a seductive leer. "I've always dreamed of this moment when I could have you all to myself."

Chase looked up from his crossword and gave House an unimpressed gaze.

"You and your girlfriend are fighting." House declared rather happy about the new developments.

"What in the world gave you that impression?" Chase replied in denial, but he knew better than to try and fool House.

"You are here by yourself this morning and you really have no clue where the others are."

"Foreman was here late with the patient last night."

"Yeah, but you have no idea where Cameron is."

"Sure I do. She's sick." Chase knew that was an absolute lie, but why else wouldn't she be there?

House laughed. "Oh, you are in big trouble, aren't you? I'm going to make things unbearable for you. She's not out sick and she called to tell me where she was, but I'm not telling you. I'm going to send you to run another set of blood tests on our patient and let that pretty head of yours stew over what could be happening."

"Fine, but for the record, she's sick and I'm not letting you cause trouble." He left the room rather hastily. He didn't need House's torment this morning after his night of going through plenty of it on his own.

House continued to laugh rather facetiously. He had a golden opportunity to do some meddling here. Here he thought this would be another crappy day.

-------------------------------

Chase went to draw the blood from their patient and check on the vitals. He wasn't at all surprised a few minutes later to see House standing at the other end of the room. That was his normal tactic when he wanted to intimidate or cause trouble. He learned long ago to ignore his boss in this situation.

"So what in the world did you say to get your pretty lady in such a tizzy? She seemed pretty livid when I talked to her this morning."

Chase said nothing and continued to draw the samples.

House got a big revelation from that silence. "Hmm, maybe it is what you didn't say. Even I can tell her that I love her. I've done it before. Of course that would be a lie, but you are capable of doing that well."

"Don't you have some games to play or soap operas to watch?" Chase didn't exactly like his tactic of talking about his personal life in front of the patient, even if the person was unconscious.

"I'm watching the best damn soap opera right here. You two should have your own show. Nah, you both would get boring pretty fast. Avoiding feelings only can go so far. It gets too old after a while."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Chase knew he was fishing. Granted, he had a far better grasp on the situation than Chase had hoped, but he wasn't going to give him anything.

"You know what else gets boring really fast? The sex. I bet you both are thinking about bringing in someone else to spice things up. I volunteer. Gimps are pretty fun in a three way."

Chase got up and looked at House close up with a flare of anger in his eyes. "Now you are getting out of line," he said with a hushed voice.

House just laughed. "Oh, that's it. The honeymoon is over. Now you both have no idea what to do next." House paused for some more gut wrenching laughter. "You both are so screwed!"

"Get out and let me do my job." Chase went back to the patient.

House left the room still laughing too hard.

----------------------------------

House got back to the conference room to see Cameron taking off her coat. "Back so soon from your important errand?"

Cameron just scowled. "Good morning to you too Dr. House. Do you know where Chase is?"

"Aw, come on. You aren't going to like kiss and make up are you? Not after he spilled his guts this morning telling me about all the problems you are having. It sounds like there is no easy fix."

Cameron was unfazed by his comments. "Chase, spill his guts to you. Right. I have a better chance of being abducted by aliens than that happening. Let me guess. You bullied him all morning and said inappropriate things in front of our patient."

"You know me too well. Of course, I know both of you too well. When you two do have your nasty breakup because you don't know how to talk to one another, neither of you are allowed to quit. You will both be subjected to my torment and ridicule for pretty much forever all while painfully looking at one another with scorn. My job will finally become fun."

Cameron flashed him one last look of utter contempt before storming out of the office to find Chase.

House walked over to the phone and dialed. "Wilson! You've got to get over here. Bring the popcorn."

-----------------------------

It took a while, but Cameron was finally able to get a moment alone with Chase in the clinic. She had to bribe Brenda into letting her be the next patient, but Brenda could tell by Cameron's pleading that it was important.

Chase walked into the clinic room looking at the chart. "What seems to be the problem Miss…" He looked up shocked to see Cameron sitting there on the exam table. She gave him an apprehensive smile. He took that to be a sign of hope and closed the door.

"Are you feeling okay? House wouldn't tell me where you were this morning so I assumed you were sick." Chase was completely concerned.

"I'm feeling great. No, I had an important errand to run this morning." She handed him the paper that was nestled in her right hand.

Chase grabbed the page with complete uncertainty. He smiled when he saw what it was. "You applied for a passport?"

"We do have a lot to workout, but who am I to turn down a free trip to England?"

He reached over and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so sorry. We can work on our issues. Thanks for doing this."

"Thanks for calling Pamela last night. I wouldn't have done it. It helped to have a friend to sound off on."

"Yeah, well I'm glad it helped. She really read me the riot act before coming over. I had it coming though."

Cameron stood up and gave him a soft little kiss. "Yes, you had it coming. Don't think that is the end of it either. It's enough for now though. We can talk later. Just please come back tonight."

Chase breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I can't stand my place anymore. It feels too empty."

She smiled sweetly and left him alone in the exam room to finish his shift. She was almost self congratulatory. The less mature more bitter Cameron wouldn't have even conceded to apply for the passport. There was a slight amount of fear that by applying she was almost justifying his actions. At the same time though, she was thrilled with his pleased reaction. She didn't really like causing him pain. She was never comfortable with the 'making him suffer for his own good' type tactics as they were usually spiteful and mean. She hoped this fight gave Chase the scare he needed to finally make her a complete part of his life. However, she won't know for sure until they have that talk. Now if she only knew what she was going to say.


	20. Is Love Real? part 1

"Robert, do you love me?" Cameron wasn't wasting any time. A direct approach had always been her style, so she wasn't letting him off the hook this time.

Chase had expected her to fire off the tough questions right off the bat. He had an answer prepared, but knew she wasn't going to like it. "Does the answer matter?"

"It matters to me. It should matter to both of us." Cameron was thrown back by such a response.

"What if I tell you I do? You are going to take that to mean that we should be together no matter what for the rest of our lives."

"Isn't that what happens when two people are in love?"

Chase sighed, knowing full well his rationale would be hard for her to understand. "Love is great, but most of the time it isn't enough. People you love will fail you, and vice versa. It doesn't come with guarantees or lifelong promises. It's just an emotion."

Cameron's mouth hung open as she was stunned over hearing such a jaded view on love. She believed it to be such a simple concept. "To me, either you love someone or you don't. Nothing else matters."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Okay, since it really doesn't matter, answer the question. Do you love me?"

Chase lowered his head and fumbled with his fingers searching for the honest answer. "Yes, I think so."

"You think so? How do you not know for sure?" Cameron's tone quickly turned to one of agitation.

"I have never been in love before. I don't know what it is like."

"Haven't you ever loved anything? A parent, a dog, a pet goldfish, anything?"

He carefully considered her question. "I have had nothing but screwed up relationships my entire life. I know I loved my mum and dad. They just didn't love back."

"Is that your way of saying you are incapable of loving anyone?"

"No, now you are putting words into my mouth. I really don't know what I'm saying." He knew trying to explain this would be hard and so far it seemed to only be proving how worlds apart he and Cameron were on the subject. "I just don't get it, that's all."

Cameron didn't know what to say. She couldn't teach him to love someone. She certainly couldn't force him to be honest with himself. Of course he was probably thinking he was being honest. "I have a hard time understanding it myself, but I know when it is real. There is a big difference between love and need."

"Is there much of a difference? You loved and needed your husband, and he loved and needed you."

Cameron lowered her head in shame. It was time to be honest. "I didn't love him," she confessed meekly.

"Oh." Chase said rather surprised by that admission. The whole House crush thing made far more sense now. She did need. He wasn't about to bring that up though. "It seems we both have some pretty fucked up notions when it comes to relationships."

Cameron got up out of frustration and paced around the room. They weren't getting very far with this conversation. She needed to change the line of questioning.

"What did you want to get out of this relationship?"

Chase buried his head in his right hand. He had no way of answering it. "To be honest, I wasn't thinking that far ahead."

"No, apparently not."

"It's an interview. That's all!"

"If you interviewed at another hospital here and got a job offer, would you have consulted me first?"

"I would have told you about it."

"Would you have come home and asked to discuss this with me because you don't want to make any such moves without my input?"

Chase hung his head low. "Probably not."

"You want to be with me, but you don't want to commit your life to me. You want just enough to get by. Why can't you commit? Are you afraid of losing control? Are you holding out for someone else? Are you afraid of just growing up?"

Chase felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as Cameron ripped into him. He didn't have answers, nor did he want to give any. "Maybe I'm just not ready."

"You're afraid of being rejected." Cameron said.

"Yes, but so are you."

Cameron just sighed. "We are going nowhere with this."

Chase was now feeling the deep sense of frustration. "Okay, let me ask you a question. This gives me perspective regarding your ability to commit. What if your husband had lived? Would you have stuck by him out of loyalty and commitment, or would you have gone seeking companionship from other places?"

_Great,_ she thought. He just opened another Pandora's box. "I already found someone else. I fell in love with my husband's best friend while my husband was sick in the hospital. That is the only other time I have ever been in love."

"I don't get it. Why didn't you continue the relationship after your husband died?"

"I couldn't live with myself if I let it continue. It was wrong."

"You gave up someone you loved because of guilt?" Chase actually smiled at that idea. "No, I actually don't blame you for that. I would have done the same thing."

"So why can't we answer our own question?"

"We need to face facts. We weren't ready for this."

Cameron nodded and decided for now it was time to admit defeat. "Okay, talking at least was a start. We'll take some more time to think." She hated the fact that this loose end would be lingering. While she was learning patience, she was also remembering why she always hated it so much.

---------------------------

"I don't have time right now. Come back again at 6:00. I'll find us a nice little room for a consultation."

"Good afternoon to you too Dr. House. I already told you I won't be needing your services again anytime soon."

"So, you finally found someone to knock you up?"

"No, I finally came to my senses. Anyway, I have a matter to discuss with you. I just had an interesting request from Dr. Chase."

"So he's the one offering his services. You have to admit, the hair and dreamy hazel colored eyes is a great genetic trait."

"I told you that issue is dead. Anyway, he mentioned he had to go to England on a personal matter in a few weeks and wanted to take Cameron with him."

"Funny, that sounds like an issue he should ask his boss."

"Yes, except I think I know why he came to me. He probably is aware that I know the real readon for the trip. I got a call from a Dr. Malcolm Davis at a private hospital in Reading England. He was asking for a reference for Chase. Funny how that happens within the time frame that he asks for the trip."

"Wait a minute, Chase came to you hoping you wouldn't tell me. Why are you telling me?"

Cuddy sat down realizing that she was going to have to push House into seeing her purpose. "I've always been impressed with Chase's abilities with diagnosis. He's the real deal. I thought you might want an opportunity to offer him something should his visit amount to a position."

"I've already indefinitely extended his fellowship. I'm not sure what more he wants." House was more annoyed that fascinated with this piece of news right now.

"Apparently he doesn't want to do grunt work or put up with your abuse forever."

"But I'm such a great guy."

Cuddy sighed realizing she was getting nowhere. "So you aren't biting here. You really don't want to keep him?"

"I'm more worried Cameron will go with him. Then I have two positions to fill. I hope you told him no about the vacation, especially both of them."

"Actually, I granted it as long as it was the first week in June. You and I are scheduled for case reviews that week, so all your cases were going to be referred out anyway."

"That's in a few weeks? I better get my sick time scheduled then."

"If you are sick I'll admit you and you can work on it from your hospital bed. No getting out of it. Also, if you can inform Dr. Foreman that if he has any vacation time that would be a great time to take it."

"You approved the other two, you tell him."

"House…"

"Fine, I'll tell him. With all of them away it will finally be nice and quiet around here. Hmm, the kids will be gone. You sure you want to give up the consults?"

Cuddy ignored him and tried one more time to make a serious plea. "Please try to think about whether or not you at least think Chase would be a service to this hospital. I might be able to find a place for him if you won't."

"What and deny him the opportunity to return to his homeland?"

"Wrong side of the world House."

"Once a Brit, always a Brit."

"I'm glad you are up on your history of the world. You know, I think you're right, he is better off without you." Cuddy briskly walked out of there. She had better things to do, and hoped she hadn't setup poor Chase for an onslaught of torture.

--------------------------

"Something's up with House. He's been impossible all week, and I think he's hiding something." Cameron had good reason to be suspicious.

"House? Nooo." Pamela replied rather sarcastically. Since she and Cameron had big trips planned, they thought they should get together and talk about it over lunch. "I'm glad I don't have to put up with it. He seems to be busting Eric's ass though."

"Yeah, well House is being far easier on him than Robert and me, especially Robert. He is usually bad with him anyway, but now he is worse than usual. That's why I think he knows something. Like the real reason we are going to England."

"You have to admit, it is hard to keep anything from that man."

"Yeah, but usually once he gets a piece of info he uses it to taunt and tease us with it. He doesn't hold back on something he knows. It's not in his nature."

"It is if the person who told him swore him the secrecy."

That is when the light bulb went off in Cameron's head. "Man you are clever. Cuddy had to of told him. She better have a good reason."

"She's the head honcho. She can do whatever she wants. I'm sure it wasn't for gossip or torture though."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'd like to think it was so they could find Robert a job, but I'm not holding my breath. Anyway enough about that. Where did you and Foreman decide to go?"

"Oh, the destination was easy. Las Vegas. We always have been dying to go there."

Cameron wasn't very impressed. "Wow, for whatever reason, that is so not on my list of places to go."

"To each his own. What are you going to do in England?"

"No idea. Robert told me not to worry about anything, that he would have it all planned out."

Pamela found her resignation to be rather out of character. "You accepted that? You like to plan and control every aspect of your life. I can't believe you would actually go anywhere without knowing every detail."

"There is a lot of blind faith on my part. I wouldn't know what to do anyway. It helps I'm going with an experienced tour guide."

"I've been on those blind trips before. Prepare yourself. You are in for a wild ride."

Cameron responded with a smile mixed with both anticipation and apprehension. The entire scenario was out of her comfort zone, but she wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world.

--------------------------------

The overnight trip was long but Cameron couldn't sleep on the plane at all. She was too excited. Chase had no problem, but he understood the ramifications of jet lag. They arrived at London Heathrow around 9 am after leaving JFK at 7 pm, so now was technically 4 am to their bodies. Chase was a bit groggy during the customs check, while Cameron was wide-eyed and jumpy. They breezed through without any issue. "Wow, I expected more trouble than that," Cameron said.

"An Australian and US passport doesn't usually cause suspicion. They are pretty easy going about letting people from those countries through. We spend lots of foreign money here."

Later as they found the rental car Cameron was so tickled to see the steering wheel on the right side. "This is going to take some getting used to." Chase told her as they got in. "I haven't driven at home in a few years. It will be like when I first tried to drive in the US."

"Why does Australia follow England with the steering wheels on the right side and driving on the left? It's not like the countries are next to each other."

"Most of the old British colonies drive on the left side, which includes most of the Pacific Rim," he answered while starting the car.

"The US and Canada were founded by British settlers."

Chase started driving and grinned in excitement that she asked such a question. She just opened a large door of useless knowledge waiting to bust. "Okay, just remember you asked. In the old days, everybody traveled on the left side of the road because most people are right handed. Swordsmen preferred to keep to the left in order to have their right arm nearer to an opponent. It was also easier to mount the horse and get off on the left. However, in some countries, like France and the US, they started hauling farm products with big wagons using teams of horses. There were no driver seats and the driver usually sat on the left rear of the horse in order to lash the team with his right hand. Since the driver was sitting on the left, he wanted to see oncoming traffic from the left so he could look down to make sure he kept clear from oncoming wagons. When Napoleon began conquering nations, he forced them to drive on the right side. Those that resisted Napoleon, like England, stayed on the left in defiance."

"Where the hell did you learn all that?"

"Someone in school presented it as a research project in history. The person was from the US and wondered why he had to drive on the left in Australia. You would also be interested to know that most parts of Canada drove on the left until the 1920s. Quebec, which is obviously French influenced, drove on the right, where the rest drove on the left. Newfoundland was the last to change in 1947."

Cameron was more freaked out than fascinated by this lesson. "You're such a geek. I'm sure you spend hours pouring over useless facts."

"You should also know that all the early US cars had the steering wheel on the right side. It wasn't until the 1908 Ford was built that it got changed to the left."

"You're right. I'm sorry I asked."

----------------------

They arrived at the hotel which was located in an old historic building in the downtown area of Reading. Cameron had noticed one glaring thing in her entire drive there. Everything was so old. It was charming, but such a change from what she was accustomed to seeing. The hotel room was rather small but very cozy. "Hmm," Chase said, "This is nice. We have our own bathroom."

Cameron looked at him rather bewildered that he would say such a thing.

"Many older European hotels have community bathrooms for a floor. The nicer rooms usually offer a private one. I'm impressed."

Cameron pictured having a conversation with people down in the lobby over how she got a bathroom room. She figured such a thing garnered bragging rights around here and suddenly felt privileged.

Chase put down the belongings, stripped down and climbed into bed. "What are you doing?" Cameron asked still loaded with energy and excitement. "We have a new place to explore."

"If you don't get rest now, the jet lag is going to hit you like a brick later."

"Sorry, I can't sleep."

"Suit yourself." He rolled over and fell asleep in no time.

Cameron stood and watched him for maybe an entire two minutes and then decided she needed to burn some energy. She walked outside and within no time found herself in the heart of the downtown shopping district. Downtown shopping areas like this one were a lost concept in the US anymore. These were all normal everyday stores, not craft and antique malls. None of them were vacant either.

She also found a new and vibrant shopping district along the river. It was aesthetically well done, but not much different than similar revivals at home. In her further exploration of the city though, she stumbled upon two discoveries that she would never find at home. First were a couple of spectacular cathedrals. Both were very old and one had a stone with '1040 AD' on it. She couldn't believe she was looking at a place so old and still being used. The other unique find was the plethora of roses. They were large, in full bloom, had a full spectrum of colors and impeccably cared for. She heard the British were obsessed with gardening and judging by everywhere she looked it showed.

Her afternoon filled her with pure joy and excitement, until about 3 pm. She became suddenly fatigued. It wasn't gradual either and like Chase predicted, it hit her like a brick. She worked her way quickly back to the hotel, yawning and getting more disoriented the closer she got. It was almost like she was drunk. Finally, she got back to the room and fell straight into bed.

Chase was newly awake and laughing. "It was hard and swift, right?"

"Know it all."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You rest. "There's a pub around the corner where I can watch some cricket and football while blending with the locals."

She barely heard him as sleep overtook her fast.

-----------------

Cameron's eyes fluttered to the sound of water running in the bathroom. Her clothes were off and she was tucked snugly into bed. She smiled at the thought of Chase doing that for her since she was way too exhausted to do it herself. She rolled over to look at the time. 7:00 am? She had slept for over 15 hours? Jet lag must be a type of drug. A few minutes later Chase came out wet and wrapped in a towel. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"How was your evening?"

"I spent all of it in the pub defending my home country's honor in cricket and football. At least cricket anyway. We suck at football."

"That would be soccer, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, nobody sucks at it worse than the US, so it looks like I have something to top you guys."

Chase laughed and started getting dressed, preparing for his day long interview at the hospital. "You have time for breakfast?" she asked.

"I should. By the way, I should warn you as you are out today, don't eat British food. It sucks, worse than Australian food. Unless it is Fish and Chips, go hit the McDonalds. Even that will taste different though."

"There isn't a pizza place or Chinese anywhere?"

"Not very good ones. There are a lot of Indian places here. They are very spicy and authentic though, so you probably won't like it. The Indian restaurants in America hold back substantially."

Cameron had no idea eating was such an ordeal. She knew he had to be speaking truth. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I'm hoping to find some kippers and eggs."

"Kippers? Never mind, I won't ask. I'll have some of yours. I haven't eaten since early yesterday." She got up and threw on the first thing nearby which was a sweat suit. "I'm hungry enough to try anything."

He smiled at her frumpy look at gave her a big kiss. "Okay, but remember, I warned you."

------------------

Cameron's day was rather uneventful. She wasn't in too much of a mood to explore and spent most of her time in the hotel room reading after she figured out that British TV was too strange for her tastes. She did go out to shop for a bit and but as she feared the excursion allowed her mind to wander.

She let herself think about Chase's job interview, even though they both chose not to discuss it while on vacation. He would tell her the details about it this evening and that was it. She was aware that he certainly fit in with the culture here more so than New Jersey. Still, the thought of him leaving her was unbearable. More and more everyday she was finding out she couldn't be without him. How could she live here though? Just walking around she felt like a fish out of water. She held out hope that today would be disastrous for him, but she knew better. She resigned herself to the fact that she might learn to love this culture over time. Who was she kidding? It's been one day and she was already homesick. Plus, he may not want her to come with him.

Back at the hotel room she found herself again flipping through the channels waiting for Chase to come back. It was past 5pm so no doubt things were going well. A strange show caught her eye that stopped her channel surfing. After a few minutes, she heard the lock of the door rustle.

"Neighbours?" Chase hadn't seen that awful show in years.

Cameron smiled. "It's supposed to take place in Melbourne. I thought maybe it would teach me something about your hometown."

"It's an education alright, in bad TV. I still don't get how such a poorly written and acted show from Australia could be so popular here. It always has been though. The Brits are strange."

"This show certainly isn't making Aussies look normal. It is really cute though how they all talk like you." She turned the TV off and got up to greet her man. "How was your day?" She asked as she gave him a kiss.

"It was very long and rough. I'm beat and my head is swimming. Yours good?"

"Not bad but rough is right. I missed you. Even the burger and fries from McDonalds isn't sitting right."

"Then let's go have some pub food and beer. That will set us straight."

She saw an opportunity that she couldn't pass up. "I can help you get changed." At a snails pace she dropped his jacket from his shoulders to the floor and then seductively worked on the tie next. She had his attention. As she went to work on his dress shirt next, he told her in between deep breaths, "I have to confess, I have never been laid in England before."

She whispered back alluringly in his ear, "That makes two of us." She stripped off her sweat suit in a flash and then went back to the slow pace of removing his clothing. As soon as the last piece was off he pulled them down on the bed and she rolled on top. "Your rough day is about to get rougher," she said and then went to work in removing all their stress from the day.

**a/n: Personal note here, the trip is based on my own personal experiences the last two times I have traveled to England, especially the jet lag. I know if affects people differently, but it always killed me. I had relatives in the Reading area so I know it well. It also should be noted that my aunt made us watch Neighbours every day at 5:00 while visiting so we always came back home to the US poking fun of that show. I had to use it here since Jesse Spencer used to be on it. I could see Chase thinking it was dreck too. As usual, thanks for reading.**


	21. Is Love Real? part 2

"The private insurance system here is exploding," Chase explained while they enjoyed fish and chips and house ale at the nearby pub. "People are fed up waiting for basic care with the National Health System and are buying private insurance so they can get access to better medicine and doctors. The hospital I was at today offers only services for private care. It is far smaller and a far less doctor to patient ratio. It was an eye opener."

Cameron listened with fascination. She was aware of the issues of national health care in other nations, but had no idea they were trying alternatives here.

Chase continued. "I spoke with a woman who needed shoulder surgery. She had no insurance and had to wait months to get it scheduled. When it was time she was prepped and ready to go then she was bumped because of an emergency and had to wait another month. She finally bought private insurance and was scheduled a week later."

"So what do they want you to do?"

"A lot of UK hospitals have the attendings responsible for the critical care, not unlike many hospitals in the US. They want to use the model of handing off these patients to critical care specialists. The hospital needs an experienced Intensivist to start the program. The diagnostics background is a major bonus since I could train these people to look for warning signs."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes, but going private has always kind of bugged me. I believe everyone should have access to good care. Still, it would be a great job."

Cameron slightly hesitated almost afraid to ask the next question. "Did you tell them you were still interested?"

"Yes, I left it open for the next step."

Cameron's heart sunk in disappointment, although she knew to expect that answer. Chase could read the sadness on her face, but didn't want to go into too much speculation yet.

"Tell me, what do you think of England so far?"

"Nice place to visit, wouldn't want to live here," she replied somewhat bitterly.

He grabbed her hand. "Let's try to not think about it and enjoy the rest of the trip. I have some great things planned."

She was still frowning, but interested. "Like what?"

"I'm taking you into London tomorrow, followed by a couple of days in the English countryside. The three days after that is a surprise."

"You can't tell me?"

"Thus the word 'surprise'."

Now she was pouting. "No fair. Fine, we'll have some fun. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. I'll enjoy it."

------------------------------Cameron was in a constant state of wonder the entire day over how glorious, historical, genuine, liberating, cultural and just plain incredible London was. She went out this morning with her new attitude that she resolved would be her mantra for the rest of the trip. She was treating it like a schoolgirl summer fling. She would live the fast and fun life with this man as they shared warm moments of romance and adventure, all while accepting that come September the affair is over. It would be just like the movies. In the end they would share the final romantic kiss before they part ways, taking their memories and holding onto them forever. That worked in the movies. When she looked at Chase's face and visualized the final goodbye though, she didn't feel sentiment. She felt heartbreak. _The summer isn't over yet_, she told herself to break off the sadness. They had more time together. No time for heartache yet.

London looked every bit as wonderful as the pictures. Chase promised to take her to all the touristy spots, and he delivered. Their latest stop had them standing outside Buckingham Palace watching with others the changing of the guards.

"So how many times have you been to London?" Cameron wasn't sure why she never asked before.

"Before today, four or five."

"You're not enjoying this?" She sensed that he was actually kind of bored with all the attractions.

"London is nice, but I have been to all the major European cities and it doesn't even make the top ten. Berlin, Paris, Rome, Prague, Barcelona, Amsterdam are all livelier places. Even Sydney is more fun." He almost told her he would take her there someday, but then stopped himself. He well was aware of the possible finality after this trip.

"So we are here today for me."

"Yes, but that's okay," he replied with a big smile as he grabbed her tightly with his left arm. "I'm having fun watching you have fun."

As the guard change was nearly complete, Cameron started running through the day so far in her mind. "You had this so carefully planned. I can't see how we have crammed so much into one day. We just came from Trafalgar Square, after seeing the Tower Bridge, Tower of London, Millennium Wheel, Big Ben and Parliament, and Westminster Abbey. What could possibly be left?"

"Hyde Park, which is not far from here and Westminster."

"What's in Westminster?"

----------------------

Cameron couldn't help but laugh as he tried to take the picture. "Hold still, and watch out for cars." He snapped the photo just as a car was beeping its horn to warn her to get out of the way.

Cameron scowled at the car and moved out of the road. "You would think that cars would understand that all the tourists want to be pictured crossing Abbey Road."

"Yeah, you'd think. Anyway, I got a great shot of you."

She snatched the camera out of his hand. "Get over there. Your turn."

----------------------------------------

Chase planned driving in the English countryside for two reasons. For one, it gave Cameron a chance to see the true beauty of England. Scotland was more picturesque, but they didn't have any time for that. Yorkshire was nice, but Chase always preferred the Cotswolds. It wouldn't involve too much driving and they could work in a few other major sites along the way.

The second reason was the drive might allow him to think and reflect on the big decision he was going to have to make. He was painfully aware that leaving his job also meant leaving his life and someone he adored behind. The choice could not be made lightly. He hoped the vacant sounds of the hills and valleys might give him the answers he was looking for. Okay, he knew this wasn't Wuthering Heights. Still, it was a great place to unwind and open the mind. Sadly though, as they worked their way further into the region, no such thoughts of clarity and revelation came to him.

"So no one has any idea how these got here?" Cameron said, as they stood in the wide open plain outside of Salisbury, marveling over the wonder known as Stonehenge.

"They can't even decide how old it is, let alone who built it. The only agreement is that it's prehistoric. They say it took 2,000 years to build all of it."

Cameron showed a creepy face and broke into a spooky voice. "In ancient times, hundreds of years before the dawn of history, there lived a strange race of people...the Druids. No one knows who they were, or what they were doing...but their legacy remains...hewn into the living rock of Stonehenge..."

Chase turned almost bright red from laughing so hard, although the sharp wind of the plain also contributed to the rosy glow. "Where the banshees lived and they do live well." She brought up another cherished reference. "'This is Spinal Tap' is one of my all time favorite films."

"I wouldn't have known anything about Stonehenge if I hadn't seen that movie." She confessed laughing along with him.

"Well, there is no proof it was the Druids. It made for a great bit in the film though, didn't it?"

They took a few minutes to recover from their laughter before Cameron spoke. "I've seen enough. A bunch of rocks, right? Time to show me something else."

----------------------------------

The one big secret about England in June was quickly revealed as they breezed through the landscape. The roses were even more spectacular in the countryside. Every small town, borough, or estate they drove by had their full spectrum of colors and varieties proudly displayed. Cameron never got tired of witnessing every single petal that she laid eyes on. "The climate is perfect for them," Chase explained. "That is why they are so lovely here year after year." For someone who didn't go for the beauty in flowers as much as she did, he certainly seemed to be enamored by the brilliance.

The trail of dazzling roses eventually led them to a nice bed and breakfast. As they put down the bags and checked out their small but very charming room, the first thing Cameron noticed was the absent bathroom. "I guess this is one of those sharing places."

"Yep, I saw them down the hall. No big deal. It will be like you are staying at your aunt's house."

"You mean the creepy old aunt who lives in the country that I never visit?"

He laughed at her obvious pick up on British dry wit and tackled her onto the bed. "Enough of your attitude. This is supposed to be a vacation."

"So what are we seeing tomorrow?"

"Charming small towns and ancient Roman baths in Bath. Oh, and more cathedrals. Maybe a castle or two. Plus lots of gardens and rolling hills."

"You are trying to blow my mind. Do we get to do any sleeping and cuddling as well?"

"As much as you want. I'm only the tour guide."

"What's my surprise?"

"Not telling you until the day after tomorrow."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

She started stroking his body in all the places she knew would get his attention. "I have ways of making you talk."

"I dare you to try."

----------------------------------

Despite all her exhaustive efforts, Chase didn't cave in. For two days he held onto the secret but really enjoyed all of her attempts to force it out of him. She was glad he held out though, for she never could have guessed that she would find herself in the middle of the Waterloo train station back in London. Chase pulled out the tickets from his pockets to finally reveal the big secret.

"We're going to Paris?" Excitement overcame her as this surprise was definitely worth all the anticipation.

"Yep, the Eurostar train will have us there in less than 3 hours. Hopefully you aren't nervous about spending a portion of that time underwater in the Chunnel."

"I think for what I get to see I'll get over it. It's really that quick and easy to get there?"

"Yes. Most of Europe is easily accessible by train. It is the only way to go."

They started walking toward the gate all while admiring the vast and modern facility. "You know what. This is great, but I just don't think you can surprise me anymore. Thrill me, absolutely, but I now know you are capable of anything." Cameron said still feeling tickled over where she was going.

"Oh, I still have a few surprises left. Save your judgments until after the trip. You are going to see a different side of Paris that most tourists don't try to see."

"So how much French do you know?" She wondered how much trouble they were in.

"A small bit, the basics. The French are sneaky. They all know English well enough to understand you but don't want you to think that. We'll be able to get by just fine."

The announcement came over the speaker that it was time to board the train. He grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

--------------------------

Chase was definitely right about one thing. Paris was much livelier than London. The entire culture and atmosphere was way more laid back and carefree. Cameron could never imagine being blown away by such a place, but she could see why this city for years had attracted lovers and dreamers alike. The cliché was overused, but it was so accurate. Paris had that certain 'je ne sais quoi'.

Chase, true to his word, had a different plan up his sleeve. After getting a quick glimpse on a bus tour of sights like Eiffel Tower, Arc D'Triomphe, Champs-Elysees, Notre Dame, and the Opera House they got on the Metro and headed to the cultural heart of the city, Montmartre. Not as many tourists could be found along this hillside overlooking Paris. Here the streets and courtyards were lined with poets, artists, and some musicians who were doing nothing more than reveling in the freedom of creativity and lots of wine. The atmosphere could definitely be classified as bohemian, but Cameron felt like she was among visionaries, not low lifes.

The open-air cafes here were quaint and inviting as they spent a nice chunk of the afternoon enjoying lots of red wine and taking in the atmosphere. Cameron found another anomaly of Paris that existed in England but was way worse here. It was hard to get just a simple glass of water. Drinking out of the tap was not advised and if she ordered water in a café she ended up with Perrier. She was shocked when reading the menu that a glass of wine cost less than a bottle of water. "I guess the object around here is to sit around and get hammered."

"Yeah, kind of a different culture, isn't it? They do love their wine. I must admit I'm loving it as well." Chase took another sip from his glass. He felt so peaceful and contented. This was truly one of the greatest places on earth.

"So what's that huge out-to-get-your-attention building at the top of the hill? Another cathedral?" The large white domed building was hard to miss from anywhere.

"The Sacré-Cœur Basilica, or the Basilica of the Sacred Heart. It is the flagship of the French Roman Catholic Church. We can go up and see it later." Chase wasn't sure if he wanted to, but it was hard not to pass up what the church had to offer.

"It'"s so, commanding. No, sticks out like a sore thumb." She observed.

"Catholics come from every country and pray there. Those who pray are considered to be the link between Christ and the people of their social sphere, their country, and of the entire world." Chase hesitated at this point, but then decided to finish what he was going to say. "I've only been there once, but it was a riveting spiritual experience."

Cameron could tell this was one of the many moments where he didn't feel completely comfortable talking about experiences of faith. Maybe because he knew she probably wouldn't understand. It was time to change the subject. "So tell me about your past visits to France." She poured another glass of wine.

An hour later they were headed up the stairs up toward the massive white domed monument adorned with round arches and statues paying homage to the various French saints. Chase was quiet and pensive the entire way. "We don't have to see it you know," she said.

"No, I want to and I think you'll really like the inside. You can climb up to the top of the dome and get views of the entire city. It's hard to pass up."

The interior was every bit as spectacular as the exterior. Apparently the architecture was Roman-Byzantine, which was quite different from the Gothic look they had been seeing everywhere else. The large mosaic of Christ especially stunned Cameron, which was apparently the world's largest. Granted, she was more stunned by the detail of the mosaic rather than the symbolism it was meant to generate.

Chase himself was captivated by the altar. At the altar was a Blessed Sacrament of perpetual adoration and Cameron really didn't want to find out what that all meant, but to Catholics it had to mean something. "Uh," Chase shyly tried to explain what he was going to do next, "they are about to do the prayer of adoration. Would you like to go up into the dome and see the city while I..?"

She left him off the hook. "No problem. Just come get me when you are done."

-------------------------

From her towering viewpoint she still had a hard time believing that she was actually there. She felt so lucky, yet so sad at the same time as she painfully recognized the bittersweet moment that was upon her. Her eyes stayed memorized on this compelling and inviting city for a long time until she felt a familiar touch press on her shoulder. "Pretty, isn't it?" Chase asked.

"I think that is an understatement. I can't thank you enough for bringing me here."

He smiled rather suggestively. "You know, there's more."

"What do you have in store for me now?"

She found out as soon as they worked their way down the hill in a southwest direction. The general overall look and feel of the atmosphere got seedier and pretty soon they were amidst one adult themed establishment after another. "Pigalle," he told her.

It was still pretty early in the evening so they were prime targets for all sorts of solicitations. One very scantily dressed woman came up to them and muttered something incomprehensable. When the prostitute saw that they didn't understand, she uttered the phrase again in another language. "Nous ne sommes pas allemands. Américains." Chase told the woman.

She got a big look of enthusiasm on her face and rather seductively leaned into Chase. "Hmm. You sound Aussie. Menage a trois?" she sputtered with her heavy French accent.

"What do you say, a three way?" Chase asked Cameron all open to the idea. The disapproving glare on Cameron though answered the question. Chase shook his head at the woman and they moved on.

"When you are a young man traveling abroad and find yourself in Paris, this is the place to go." Chase's playful smile seemed to indicate a few fun and likely raunchy memories of this place.

"You were praying with the saints on top of the mountain not to long ago and now we are checking out the sex shops and local flavor?"

"What can I say? That's the life of a conflicted Catholic."

Cameron looked over his shoulder and gasped when she saw what stood in front of her. "That's the Moulin Rouge!"

"You didn't know that was here?"

"I didn't know where it was. I wasn't even sure it existed anymore."

"We can take in a show there later. I'll admit, I've never been. In the meantime, there are plenty of tourist activities to do like shopping. Why look, there's a nice place. They sell toys."

--------------------------

A shell-shocked and very red-faced Cameron came out of the store with Chase following. "Who knew that the Japanese were into stuff like that? I would have never guessed you could do all that with a long rope."

"You have to admire their commitment to educating their customers by giving detailed demonstrations like that. I loved all the safety tips they included." Chase was definitely snickering by this point.

"I hope you aren't getting ideas mister. I don't think our sex lives need that much help yet."

"I would agree. It is rather fun to watch though."

"I always suspected you had strange fetishes." Cameron didn't really want to show him how amused she was by all this. She was afraid it would give him ideas. Inside though she was dying from laughter.

-----------------------------------------

They were both pretty spent by the evening train ride back the next day. This was easily the greatest trip of her life, but all this travel and excitement was starting to now get a bit overwhelming for Cameron. They spent the earlier parts of their day at the Louvre and Musee D'Orsay. She loved the impressionist art more at the Musee, but nothing could top the actual buildings of the Louvre. She had never been in a real royal palace before. It was more elegant and grandiose then she ever possibly imagined and every fantasy of playing princess as a little girl was greatly trumped by this now monument to royalty.

In an hour or so they would be back in London for the end of the trip. They were staying in Reading tonight so Chase could have one last meeting with the hospital in the morning and then they would fly back to New York. Chase promised that the jet lag wouldn't be as damning on the way back. She hoped he was right, because she was already rather peaked.

"So, did I do too much?" Chase asked noticing his companion's weary demeanor.

"Maybe, but I can take it. There is no possible way I could have planned any of this."

"I had to put all those years of International travel to use somehow. If I can't do it to impress a woman, what good is it?"

Cameron gave him a warm loving smile and grabbed his hand. She planned to approach the next conversation with deep compassion and honesty as she couldn't wait to share her thoughts any longer. "Robert, I learned something about you this trip. I have seen it before, but it is so obvious now. You planned this seems-too-good-to-be-true trip to impress me because impressing people is how you think you will be liked and accepted. You wanted to show me a good time, make me happy, all while not letting us make light of the predicament we are in." She reached over and gave him a small soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm grateful, I'm ecstatic, and my memories of this vacation will last forever. However, I still have no idea what your intentions are. I don't want this to be a 'We'll always have Paris' thing. I'm hoping for more than that."

Chase glanced out the window, which didn't really give him much distraction since only small flood lights in a dark tunnel whirred by. He was trying to find the right words to say. "Maybe this is all I'm capable of."

Cameron grabbed his chin and pulled his eyes even with hers. "I don't believe that, but I don't know how to convince you." She gave him another kiss. "Thanks for the wonderful time." She broke eye contact and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to hold hands and took in the strangely comforting sounds of the train running through the tunnel.

------------------------------

The cab ride to the airport was quiet. The pair sat side by side in total silence and the cabbie didn't talk much either except for the gibberish he muttered in the radio every now and then. Cameron wanted to know how the meeting went, but she wanted Chase to tell her when he was ready. Finally, without warning as they were stuck in the middle of traffic somewhere in London, he spoke. "They offered me the job."

Cameron wasn't at all surprised. She guessed that an offer is what would weigh down his mind, not a rejection or a 'we'll see'. "It is contingent on approval of my visa though, which could take a while. It's not a done deal." He explained further.

"What did you tell them?"

"I was going back to think about it."

Cameron calmly nodded. "Did they give you a time frame for an answer?"

"Luckily I have until they know the visa status. That might be quicker than I think. Australian nationals usually don't get from hassle from the British government because we're cousins. However, red tape is worse with the EU."

Cameron decided not to respond. Nothing she could say would help the situation. The traffic broke and they were approaching Heathrow before they knew it. "I confess, I've been homesick since the day we got here."

Chase smiled. "Yeah, that happens at first. It does get easier, although I still find myself longing for some things that I can only get at home."

"I'm eating a pizza as soon as we get back." Cameron didn't realize how much she took for granted a regular pizza.

"I just want to curl up in our bed," he said.

"Okay then, it's a date. We curl up in bed with a pizza as soon as we get home."

They shared a warm smile and gripped each other's hands before it was time to pay the cabbie and start the long journey stateside.

**a/n: Okay, before I get any naysayers out there, you can take in all those attractions in London in one day. I've done it, twice. Paris is also a quick ride from London. I've done that twice as well. Honestly, I wrote this before finding out that Jesse and Jennifer got engaged in Paris. I think that's too funny. **


	22. Is Love Real? part 3

**a/n: Loads of drama in this one. Hopefully a satisfying resolution too. I was weepy just writing it. **

Cameron still didn't understand how he could sleep so soundly on a plane. Sure, Chase has traveled a lot in his years and the only way from Australia was by plane, but still the entire atmosphere is crammed and uncomfortable. She was all jittery and the turbulence they often hit didn't help either.

Finally he stirred and cracked his eyes open enough to see her watching him. "You like watching me sleep, don't you?"

"Usually yes, but in this case, I'm just bored out of my mind."

Chase smiled. "I better never take you to Oz then. The 36 hours on and off planes would be enough to ruin you."

Cameron cracked a slight smile in return but it quickly faded as she was ready to talk more. "So the prospects of you taking this look pretty solid, huh?"

"It's a good offer."

"It would be a while before you would start though, that is if you took it."

"A few months, yes."

Cameron looked down sadly. She fought back every instinct to beg him to stay in New Jersey. She still had some dignity to preserve and thought better of it, even though it was killing her. "You are used to people you love letting you down. That's why you think it is okay to run and take this. I'm not like that. Once I commit, I'll stand by you no matter what."

Chase clearly saw her signs of desperation. "Allison, I would never ask you to leave your life for me. It isn't right."

"It isn't right to exclude me from helping you make this decision either. You don't want my input for fear of losing control. That control is all you've had to cling to your entire life."

"You also like to be in control of things. So tell me, how to two people learn in a short amount of time how to share that aspect of their lives evenly? We are still thinking as individuals, not as one. That's why we aren't prepared to face this together."

"I may not be prepared, but I'm willing to try."

Chase paused for a long while to come up with an appropriate way to answer that. Then a strange idea popped into his head. "Okay, if you really want to be part of this, I challenge you. I know this isn't going to seem fair, but you need to show me a valid reason to stay. It can come from you, from House, from Cuddy, from anybody, but as of right now there is nothing that tells me I shouldn't go for this."

"Isn't what we have going as a couple a good reason? We just had a great time together."

"You know that we need more than that."

"You mean you need," she said pouting. "You're right, this doesn't seem fair."

They both stared forward as she continued to wrack her brain, arms folded, wondering what she needed to do to convince him. "How long do I get?"

"I would guess at least two weeks, probably more. If we don't know our feelings and fears now, how will we know in a few weeks? Maybe this is just fate trying to tell us something."

Cameron's pout now turned into a full-fledged frown. "I don't believe in fate."

"You come up with a reason. If you can't, then we'll have to move on as individuals." Even though he was trying his best to deliver those words logically and nonchalant, he was breaking apart inside. He didn't know how to do this any other way.

"Fine, you'll get your reason." Cameron wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

------------------------

Cameron marched into House's office. "You don't have anything to give him? He's going to leave, don't you need him to stay?"

"Why yes House, I had a great time jet setting in jolly old England while getting plenty from a hot young blond while you stayed and toiled over paperwork." House replied in mocking response to her abrupt greeting.

"He's a good doctor. You need him."

"No, you need him. His time with me is done. I can't do anything more for him."

Cameron sunk down in the chair in complete frustration as she fought hard to prevent tears from welling up in her eyes. "I could always leave too. Go with him." She tried to be threatening, but her tone came out more as vulnerable.

"You would give up everything you have built and learned as a doctor just for him? I don't believe it. He isn't one of your hard luck cases you need to make all better while trading in your entire life."

"I need to give him a reason to stay."

"No you don't. You need a reason to let him go. That should be your career."

Cameron let her emotions get the better of her and busted out of the room just before starting to weep. She wasn't about to let House see her like that. House actually did feel bad for being so blunt, but he knew it was for the best. He always knew that Chase and Cameron's relationship would end badly so why prolong the agony any further?

--------------------

"Dr. Cuddy, do you have a minute?"

"Yes Cameron, what can I do for you?" Cuddy sat behind the desk in her office, suspecting she knew what this was about. Cameron wasn't very confident that this would go well, but she had to try. She sighed with obvious distress as she didn't know where to begin.

"You're here about Chase."

Cameron nodded.

"Are you hoping that I would do anything in my power to prevent him from leaving?"

"I was checking to see if that was at least a possibility."

Cuddy clasped her hands, trying to show composure and authority over this delicate situation. "For one, Chase should be coming to me. But, since you asked, I can't do much for him right now except his fellowship. If he wanted, I might have an attending position available in the ICU in six months, but I can't guarantee anything."

Cameron nodded in acceptance, but her gloom was obvious.

"Besides, it sounds like this new position would be way better than anything I could offer in the future. I suspect he knows that, so that's why he isn't coming to me."

"I understand. Thanks for letting me know."

Cuddy stopped her as she got up to leave. "Cameron, for the record, I don't want to lose either of you. If you had to leave because of him, you have my highest recommendation."

Cameron sadly smiled. "Thanks, but that will likely not be necessary."

Despite their past differences, Cuddy couldn't help but be heartbroken for Cameron as she watched her go through her door. She was glad she never had to go through the pain of letting go of someone she really loved. Then again, she wondered what it would be like to love someone enough to earn the right to feel that pain. She hoped that Cameron wouldn't take that loss as hard as House did.

---------------------

Cameron felt emotionally exhausted and defeated, so she came home a little early and made sure she was alone. She wearily slumped down on the couch believing she had failed. She wanted some time to get used to the idea of being alone again. To remember what it felt like after her husband died and after she let Joe go. To remember how overly consuming an empty apartment felt at first, then how she would slowly get used to spending the evenings by herself . She had gone through this once already, she could do it again. Then why did it hurt so much worse this time through?

Then it dawned on her after asking herself that question what the answer was. After all this time and deliberation it was so obvious. She wasn't the one doing the leaving. She didn't want this. Being with Robert was right and she wanted to be with him more than anything. He needed to be backed into a corner. He had to know how far she was willing to take this.

Chase didn't come home until much later that evening. He slumped through the door, threw his keys down and then dropped exhaustively on the couch next to Cameron. "Sorry I'm late. MVA victims in the ICU tonight. It was only a matter of time."

"Take me with you," she blurted out without even acknowledging his explanation.

Chase wasn't prepared for such a statement. He wasn't in the mood for this, but he had seen that look of determination in Cameron's eyes before. This conversation was happening. "Unless you have a job there, you'll never be allowed to stay."

"I'll find one. Hell, I'll work in a gas station."

Chase was not at all surprised by her resolve, but he wished she would stop. "You know it's not that simple. Besides I would never allow you to ruin your career for me."

"I wouldn't be ruining it. I'd be putting it on hold."

"You are talking nonsense and not thinking rationally."

"Not thinking rationally?" Cameron responded with a raised voice. "I've had weeks to agonize over this. I've decided I don't want to lose you. I want to be by your side supporting you in your opportunities."

"I will not let your compulsive need for self-sacrifice to be wasted on me. I care about what happens to you too much."

"This isn't self-sacrifice or a bad case of need. It's knowing what's important to me in my life."

Chase desperately needed to say something to force her to back down. "The only way they would let you come to England with me is if we were married."

"Then marry me!" Cameron even stunned herself by her ultimatum. She looked at him with pale faced shock, then smiled when she realized she meant it.

Chase was suddenly taken back in his mind to the time he was injured playing football. He had the wind completely knocked out of him and found it impossible to breathe. He didn't think he had heard right, but his closer examination of Cameron's face indicated he had. He moved real close until they were face to face and their eyes stayed obsessively fixed on one another. Gently he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "You're serious," he observed after another long reflective pause.

She nodded.

Chase was still too bewildered to comprehend what had happened. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "I need some time." He gave her one more long and pained glance before breaking away, grabbing his keys and leaving in overwhelmed silence.

Cameron didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but as she stood humbled in the center of the room she realized one thing. She had just given him the reason to stay.

--------------

Chase didn't come back home at all that evening. When Cameron got to work the next morning, House announced that Chase had finally taken his first ever sick day.

"You didn't know he was sick?" House asked Cameron as she sat at the conference table stunned by the announcement. House gave yet another trademark malevolent smile. "Trouble in paradise again?"

She gave him her spiteful glare and she and Foreman went to work on their patient. "So what's up with Chase? If he were really sick he'd be on his deathbed and you would be there nursing him with utmost worry."

Cameron was so glad she could confide in Foreman. She really needed a friend right now. "He needs to think. He got a job offer."

"Really? In England? He's actually considering taking it? What about you?"

"We were never really a long term thing."

Foreman slightly scoffed at her denial. "Now that's a blatant lie. You two can't function without each other. It sounds like to me Chase once again is pretty clueless to the situation."

"I think we both are. Anyway, it's out of my hands."

"You have no idea where he is?"

"I figure he went back to his apartment. I need to give him some space."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Foreman nodded and decided not to say anything else. He knew anything he had to say wouldn't bring her the solace she needed. She and Chase would just have to work this out.

At least he took that attitude until the next day, when he came in to see a fatigued and dejected Cameron with dark circles under her eyes. She was hunched over and desperately trying to keep her eyes open while clutching the full cup of coffee she had yet to drink. "He hasn't come back yet?"

"No, and apparently he won't be in today again. Still 'sick'." She held up her fingers in quoting motion when she mentioned the sick word. "I should go see him later, but I'm afraid I'm not giving him enough space."

Foreman knew there was only one course of action. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. "We need to call in the cavalry."

--------------------

"Robert, open the door!" She continued to pound, knowing he was in there. She heard the music before she knocked. "I'm not leaving until you let me in!" _Or until a neighbor calls the cops, _she thought.

Eventually she heard the noise of the chain being undone and the deadbolt turning. The door opened a small crack. "I know why you are here Pamela. It won't work."

She folded her arms. "You aren't robbing me of the chance to try. It seems I'm the one these days that has to come in and clean up these messes."

Chase dropped his head in defeat and let her in. "Did Allison send you?"

"No. Eric called me after she told him what happened. Girlfriend is a heartbroken mess."

He sat down in the living area and motioned her to have a seat. "So what is going through that pretty head of yours?" she asked.

"Nothing but a bunch of swirl that leads nowhere," he answered with complete frustration. "Did she tell Foreman about the job offer, or the fact that she wants to get married?"

Pamela's jaw dropped. "No, she didn't mention the marriage thing. That is quite a leap. Do you want to get married?"

"I never once in my life thought I would ever get married. After my parents, the mere idea sickens me."

Pamela smiled and put her hand on his knee. "Remember what you told me? Eric and I would act like responsible adults should we have troubles. Do you not think the same of you and Allison?"

"I'm not sure we need a marriage vow to be that way."

"You're right. If I recall though, Eric wanted to get married and I didn't, but I did it because it meant everything to him."

Chase offered a sad smile. "I don't think it means everything to her. She sees it as the only desperate option. I also think she said it to rattle me."

"You have to admit, the situation has gotten pretty desperate." She crossed her legs and folded her arms in preparation for a little narrative. "You know, Eric every once in a while tells me the hospital gossip about you two. Apparently you both are a highly improbable couple that no one believed would be able to last."

"I don't get to hear hospital gossip when it's about me."

"No one believed that given each of your hang ups and neuroses that you would even hook up let alone have a relationship. Speculation was that as soon as you both hit trouble, your relationship would implode."

Chase scoffed. "Maybe they were onto something there."

Pamela stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you doing this Robert? Hasn't it occurred to you that jobs come and go, but you will never find someone else to love you like this? You two have already defied expectations. If you have made it this far, I know you both are capable of taking the relationship to where it needs to be. When are you going to stop acting like a victim and accept that you are allowed to love someone in this world?"

A rather alarmed Chase sat in agony as though he had been punched in the gut. He suddenly was scared and a bit overwhelmed by what he must face. "I…I don't know what to tell her."

"I love you is a freaking start."

"Will that make a difference?"

"To her it will mean everything. To you, well I can't answer that."

Chase stood up, walked over to the window and gazed outside at the hot summer day that was beginning to form. Did it matter to him? He remembered when his parents told him that, how they were empty words with no true love behind them. Maybe coming from Allison those words would actually mean something. He knew how to tell. The look in the eyes, the tender touch, the gentle body language would all truly show the hidden meaning. Up until now, he was too afraid to look. He didn't want to find out. He was afraid of seeing the same empty gestures and rejection his parents gave him.

"You okay?" Pamela was concerned as she saw the overwhelming rush of thoughts and feelings going through him.

"I'm scared, but I'm alright."

"You're Catholic. How many times have you been asked to take a leap of faith? Those leaps have to be taken with relationships too. If you don't have even a little faith, you have nothing."

Chase sadly smiled. "Thanks Pamela. Go tell Foreman you did what you had to do. I need to go now and do my part."

Pamela grinned. "So I don't need to kick your ass some more?"

"No, I've been doing that to myself way too long."

-------------------------------

Cameron stood on the roof, taking in the slight breeze of the warm day as the sweet smell of the spring thaw now transitioned to the hotter baking feeling of summer. The roof felt especially scorching on this day as she started to sweat in the open sun, but she didn't care. She found the one place that would give her total peace and isolation, at least for a small while until the pediatric nurses took their smoke break.

She stared at the open and hazy view of Princeton. She loved this place and wasn't ready to move on. She loved Robert too though, so which love wins in the end? It didn't matter which one won because in the end, she lost. She will lose something she loves and facing that loss was more painful than the actual loss itself. She was desperately clinging on to her delicate emotional balance and she knew it was about to go off kilter.

As she stared hopelessly on, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her tightly from behind and a chin rest on her shoulder. The touch suddenly transferred her distressed feeling to a place of serenity and she desperately clung onto the affection with hopes that it would last for an eternity. She needed the embrace more than anything and he knew to deliver such comfort when most needed.

He held onto her tight while they engaged in a soft sway, admiring the city below while maintaining a contented silence. No matter what faced them both a few floors down or elsewhere, they had this one moment of safety and weren't going anywhere. Both of their hearts raced and their emotions started to gradually build inside with each passing second.

"I love you Allison," Chase whispered into her ear.

Cameron's stability finally broke as tears softly rolled down her face with that simple yet heartfelt admission. "I love you too, Robert." She turned to face him. Chase's heart sank deep and he was moved to near tears himself when he saw the watery eyes, the elated facial expression, and the arms reaching out to grab him and never letting go. The body language did say it all. She really meant it.

She buried her head in his chest and they continued the hug in soothing peace, feeling more like one person instead of the two individuals that first came onto the roof. "Please take me with you." She tearfully begged.

"Not until we make this decision together."

Cameron's tears progressed into deep sobs as the two hung on now for more than each other, but for their new future together.

As they were lost in their moment, across the way in the open entrance stood an immersed House. He witnessed the entire event at first with curiosity but then his feelings progressed to pure astonishment. He really didn't believe these two were in love, or were capable of overcoming their barriers. He remembered when he had that kind of love in his life, and that resulted in an idea popping into his head. _No, I can't do that._ He quietly departed the roof so not to be noticed by his young ducklings and spent the entire journey into the hospital bitching at himself for even considering the idea while he fervently looked for Cuddy.

-------------------

Cameron eagerly waited in the conference room wondering what the big meeting was about in Cuddy's office. Chase was told to be there early this morning and to wear a nice suit. He didn't know anymore than she did. She helped him pick out a nice tie and shirt that actually matched. His first choice was a little hard on the eyes.

House and Foreman came in with folders ready to discuss their new case. Cameron opened the folder placed in front of her and tried to read it, but she couldn't concentrate.

"Where's Chase?" Foreman asked realizing he had an extra folder in his hand.

"Summoned to Cuddy's office for some reason." House said feigning ignorance. Cameron gave House an icy glare, suspecting that whatever was going on was his doing.

Chase was gone a while too. All morning as a matter of fact. Cameron had her eyes buried in the microscope when she felt a presence behind her. Her heart jumped high when she saw her love all decked out in his charming suit.

"What happened?"

Chase took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "I met all morning with the hospital administrator at Princeton General. He is a friend of Cuddy's. Anyway, word got out to him that the first person ever to survive a full fellowship with the great Dr. House was potentially available. He wanted to jump on that chance. We talked all morning and Cuddy joined us later to go through some cases we had. He wants to create a Diagnostic Specialist position just for me at his hospital. It worked with House here so he wants to give it a try there."

Cameron's expression was full of hope for the first time in a long while. "So we don't have to move?"

"Everything is still in the preliminary stages. I need to tell him if I want to proceed or not. It would be an attending position, but I wouldn't be running a department or anything. The other job would be more responsibility."

"Yeah, but this position would have huge potential to grow into something."

Chase was impressed with her quick and helpful observation. "Yes, I guess it does. Anyway, Cuddy gave me the afternoon off to think about it. I would like to talk about it more with you later."

Cameron was too overcome with excitement and broke their rule about affection in view of others in the hospital. She gave him a huge kiss. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

-----------------

Chase had one stop to make before he headed home. "Why did you do it?"

House considered the question while making all sorts of funny faces trying to come up with an answer. "What did I do?"

"Your over the top, glowing recommendation letter. Even he didn't believe it since it came from you. You said I had one of the best minds for diagnosis that you have ever seen. I thought I was the dumb one. Then Cuddy pulls out all the cases where I got the diagnosis right. What are you two up to?"

"I was challenged to give you a reason to stay."

"So you're trying to sell my services to another hospital? That's a pretty strange way to keep me."

"Look Chase, I can't give you a reason to stay for yourself. You have gotten all you can out of me. You are ready to move on and go make a difference on your own. Personally, I don't care if you do that here or in England. I do care though if I lose Cameron. She still has yet to reach her full potential and has more to learn from me. I'd like her to see it through like you did. Cameron is your reason to stay. She still needs this, and she needs you."

Chase grinned devilishly. "Have you gone soft on us?"

"If you try to tell anyone I'll deny it and they'll believe me because I'm such a monster. Officially, I did this so I wouldn't be down two doctors. This department can't function with just Foreman. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Right. Then I'm officially not saying thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

House smiled as Chase left. He hoped the warm feeling he had would go away quickly. Being this wonderful all the time would kill him.

-----------------

Cameron arrived home emotionally exhausted. She was jumpy all afternoon only wanted to get home and talk with Robert. She no sooner got through the door when she received a long warm and deep welcome home kiss.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I liked it though." She returned it with another kiss.

"So you ready to talk?" She asked.

"Don't need to. The decision is already done."

"I thought we were supposed to be making decisions together."

"Not this one. Too much of a no-brainer. It was the only obvious choice that was best for both of us. I told Dr. Harper at Princeton General to move forward."

"Really?"

"We can't get too excited. The position has yet to be approved by the board and I have to get a new work visa. He doesn't think that would be too much of a problem. Worse comes to worse, I still have House."

"So you're not even considering the job in England anymore? What changed your mind?"

"I had a reason to stay. You can't leave your job. You need it too much."

"I need you more."

"No, you need us both. I don't ever want to put you in a position where you make sacrifices for me that you will regret later."

Needless to say, her heart completely melted over that. She jumped into his arms and they shared a long hug of simple relief. After sharing a few more silent smiles and kisses, they curled up on the couch to finally unwind.

"So what now for us?" Cameron asked realizing there still was a dangling loose end.

"You should know me by now. I'm full of surprises."

**a/n: Yes, I'm a sap. I tried not to go overboard with the melodrama, but I couldn't help it. **


	23. New Beginnings

The abrupt wake up from the grating buzzer was not the ideal morning greeting for a really tired mind and body. Chase flung his right arm over and pounded with malice the innocent button that was only acting as instructed. He gradually rolled over on his back and tried getting his wits about him by focusing his burning eyes on the smooth texture of the stamped ceiling. That didn't help much. It took a few minutes, but he finally got enough orientation to remember that he was alone in an unfamiliar bed. He was there for a reason and that reason was momentarily freaking him out.

Chase didn't want to get out of bed. Most of his night was a sleepless one and the few hours he did get were hardly refreshing. Any hope of procrastination was quickly squashed though when he heard a knock at the door. "Robert, time to get up."

"I'm awake," he replied in a gravely voice. There was no point of anymore delay. He raised himself up to the edge of the bed and stared at the bright sunlight bursting through the sheer curtains. At least the weather looked promising. He looked around to examine in some detail the rather old and worn furnishings and other knick knacks littering the tops of the furniture and the walls. Yep, everything around him screamed guest room. He slowly put on some clothes and decided it was time to make an appearance.

The activity coming from the kitchen seemed rather busy as he worked his way down the stairs. He never thought his hosts were early risers, but they were likely today on his account. "Morning" was all he could mutter as he grabbed a mug and went straight for the coffee pot.

Foreman was already sitting at the kitchen table enjoying his coffee and reading a newspaper. He pulled the paper down slightly to acknowledge his houseguest. "I see you didn't sleep well."

Chase only flashed him a 'no kidding' glare and joined him at the table. Pamela put a basket on bagels and cream cheese on the table and sat down with her husband and guest. She let out a big yawn. "Don't worry Robert, mornings rarely go well in this household. You're fitting right in."

"Great," he grumbled. He really hated waking up alone anymore. When Allison wasn't there, he was completely lost.

The three sat in complete silence. Pamela and Foreman had no trouble eating, but Chase only picked at the bagel he selected. "Not hungry?" Pamela asked. Chase shook his head, slightly jarring his already disheveled hair.

After another ten minutes of silence Pamela got up. "I've got to get ready. I have some important errands to run first." The two men nodded as she left.

"So, how's Princeton General?" Foreman asked hoping to take Chase's mind off things. He didn't get a chance to talk to Chase last night since House kept him late.

"Good."

He surmised by Chase's short answer and distraught glance that the small talk wasn't going to help. Foreman nodded and went back to his paper. Chase had enough and got up. "Thanks for breakfast. I should be getting ready myself."

"Yes, you should. It looks like you have some hair issues to work out."

Chase ignored the quip and headed upstairs. He closed the bedroom door and took a long harrowing look in the mirror. He never thought that this day would happen. Why was he so bothered by this? He chose to turn off his brain and do what he needed to do to look his best.

Despite his attempts, his mind did keep wandering. He missed Allison so much and couldn't stop thinking about her. His heart was aching over how he didn't get her warm touch this morning, feel her tender kiss on his lips. Her affection enabled him to properly get his day started, especially when he was adjusting to his new job and new environment. His mind drifted to a few weeks back when they both had a magical evening together...

_He was already in a great mood. He got a bit of news and was keeping it as a surprise for later. His new visa was finally approved and he would get to start at Princeton General on the next Monday. They had been eagerly waiting for that to go through. It took six weeks from the time he first interviewed with them. It meant their new opportunities could finally start. _

_They got all dressed up and headed to the annual PYCM fundraiser. This year's event was the most special yet for many reasons. The new permanent facility was being showcased so the mood was particularly celebratory. They even got Foreman and Pamela to come with them this time. _

_He felt deep pride with every one of the performances given. The level of skill and emotional impact delivered from the wide range of compositions and styles was truly inspirational. As a heavy supporter of the charity, he couldn't have been more pleased with the huge turnout. Every one of those kids eagerly showed off all the growth the program had given them. He and Allison were most impressed with the mere improvement since the last concert, their first date. _

_LeAnn again had a showcase performance as she was the main violin soloist in the ensemble performing Vivaldi's Four Seasons. He even recognized that she had passed his skill level. The grand finale this year included selections from Bach's Brandenburg Concertos. The applause after the finale was especially thunderous and quite a bit moving for both of them. _

Chase shook himself out of his deep reminisce when he realized that time was running low. He emerged downstairs, where Foreman was ready and had been waiting a while. "You're cutting it close." Foreman lectured looking at his watch. Chase nodded in agreement

He was silent the entire way over, fumbling with his hands and constantly shifting positions in Foreman's passenger seat. Foreman didn't make any attempt to try and calm him. He knew it was best that the boy work it out on his own. Chase's pensive glare out the window indicated the swirl of thoughts and emotions that were running through him...

_The director after the long applause died down came up to announce that they were doing something a little different this year. There was one special performance upon request from one of their biggest benefactors that would close out the evening._

_The young female pianist from last year's finale came out and broke into a soft run of notes from a very familiar song. Before they knew it, LeAnn had emerged from backstage and started the fluid sounds of the third movement of Ellens Gesang, aka Ave Maria. Allison quickly figured out who the request came from. As she started to well up she grabbed his hand. "Thank you," she whispered. _

"Chase, we're here." Foreman snapped him out of his fog. Chase glanced around to notice they were already parked. A twenty minute drive in his mind felt like two minutes.

The two men got out of the car and walked a small distance until they were greeted by Pamela. She gave them both a huge and enthusiastic smile. "Damn do you look good," she said to Chase. He had on the very same blue suit he wore for his and Allison's first date. She had requested he wear it today. She turned to Foreman in his black suit with pink shirt and tie and gave him a huge kiss. "You look pretty hot yourself baby."

"Where's...?"

"In the bathroom putting on some finishing touches. She'll be here in just a minute."

Chase scanned the well landscaped park that surrounded them, with all the late summer flowers in full bloom thriving under the warm open sky. For a brief second he wondered if he could quickly disappear, but dismissed that idea knowing that was only the fear talking. He didn't want to leave. Deep down, he wanted to do this more than anything. He slightly laughed as the thought popped in his head of Foreman tackling him down in the middle of the open grass as he tried to run.

"Is something funny?" Foreman asked.

"No, my mind is just wandering again."

"He's supposed to be nervous." Pamela told Foreman.

As his eyes wandered in the opposite direction, a stunning sight appeared in the distance that instantly wiped away any doubts and fears that were plaguing him. Coming toward them, beaming in the full glory of the sunlight, was the love of his life. The woman he was about to marry...

_LeAnn worked her way over to Allison at first, and stood in front of her until she finished the first refrain of the deeply gentle and emotional piece. As she went to repeat the verse again, she then moved over to him and gave an obvious nod, which was the signal. Allison was slightly confused and turned to face him. She looked beyond him to see a really excited Foreman and Pamela whose expressions hinted something was coming, so her eyes shifted back just in time to see him pull something out of his pocket. He wasn't at all surprised that she instantly knew what was happening. After all, he wanted to propose long before this, but he had to wait until everything was in place with his legal status. He sensed she knew this. All he had to do is look at her with pleading eyes to ask the obvious question while the music continued in the backdrop. She didn't even open the box that was handed to her. She nodded as her tears fell, and then they leaned in to share a huge kiss that made it official. He opened the box and slid the ring on her finger._

_When LeAnn was finished the applause was somewhat muted by the choking up and absence of dry eyes of the crowd. Even the director was teary as she dismissed the audience with thanks while LeAnn gave an intense congratulatory and tearful hug to the happy couple. _

"Chase? Cameron?" Foreman had given them enough time to be lost in their mutual gaze as they were now standing real close. Chase shook off the memory to take one more loving glance. The old-fashioned white lace dress that tightly hugged her body to her ankles and the bow that held up her hair showcasing her beautiful face drop kicked his anxious heart into his stomach. He wanted to grab her, kiss her, and never be apart from her again. To think only a few minutes ago he had a rather chronic case of wedding day jitters. It all seemed silly now.

The reverend came over to greet them. "Everyone ready?"

Chase and Cameron gave each other a big smile as he offered her his arm. Just a few feet away was a large gazebo. Chase was impressed that Cameron and Pamela threw all this together so quickly. He didn't think this would be the result from the conversation they had the evening of the engagement...

_"I want to marry you tomorrow. No long engagement." She told him. _

_"I'm willing to let you plan a proper wedding."_

_"Been there, done that. I'd prefer something low key this time if that doesn't bother you."_

_"Bother me? No. I don't need any type of church wedding either. You want to do something like Vegas or Atlantic City?"_

_"No, something quick and easy. The county courthouse should be fine."_

"_The courthouse? It can be simple, but so impersonal. Let's find somewhere else. Something prettier."_

"What is it?" He asked noticing her slight hesitation.

"Nothing, I'm just still blown away by what's happening. This never gets easy." She took a calming breath, grabbed his arm with her shaking hand and with another smile indicated she was ready.

As they stepped up into the charming gazebo a photographer showed up from behind and started taking pictures. "You found a photographer?" He asked her.

"The reverend's grandson. He was eager for the work."

Chase smiled. "Leave it to you to think of everything."

Just as the reverend took his place and was about to start, he got a strange look on his face as he looked behind them. "It looks like we have wedding crashers."

Everyone turned around to see House and Wilson standing there, both dressed in their tuxes. "What? I just love weddings." House said with overdone and rather fake giddiness. "Besides, we are going next." Wilson gave House the standard 'shut up and let them get on with it' stare.

Everyone turned back around with smiles and went back to the matter at hand. "We gather here today to join in holy matrimony Allison and Robert..."

------------------

Foreman, Pamela, House, Wilson and Cuddy all waited in the bowling alley lounge for the guests of honor to arrive.

"How in the world did we end up back here?' Wilson couldn't comprehend how any newlyweds would spend time here, let alone a pair of well educated doctors.

"Allison's sentimental, and all they wanted was a place to have a few beers to celebrate before they took off for their romantic weekend." Pamela explained.

Foreman looked around at the tacky and over the top décor. "They still have the outback theme going here?"

"No, but they had it in the storeroom in the back." House said jumping in to answer the question. "They were more than happy to redecorate for just us when I told them that our Aussie specifically picked this place to celebrate his marriage because he wanted to show his new wife his homeland."

Everyone snickered at the fact that the yahoos that ran this place actually bought that story.

"Of course the owner deeply apologized that in their grief someone stole the Crocodile Hunter picture. I told him not to worry, as an Aussie, Chase had his own shrine at home."

House's comment managed to get heavier laughter from the group. Sensing that the timing was now right, he all of a sudden got up and pulled something out of his pocket. "Say cheese," and he snapped the picture without warning. The others all stared at him like he went mad.

"What? You have to take photos at a wedding reception." Before anyone could respond House felt the disposable camera snatched from his hands. He looked down to see Pamela putting the camera into her purse. "They need those memories for their scrapbook." He protested.

"Oh yeah, just like how I'll be sharing my reception photos in the family album." Pamela replied bitterly. "No, I'll be taking the pictures this evening. I promised Allison I'd keep an eye on you."

House sat back down with a dejected look on his face. "Party pooper. Can I at least get you to entertain an idea I have involving the ladies room?"

Pamela's evil-eyed glare indicated that the answer was indeed no.

House sulked some more over his great plan being thwarted. "So when Foreman tells you about his desire for having kids…"

House slightly smirked when he was cutoff from his latest prod by a quickly set off Pamela. He knew what buttons to push. "You are so not going there. It's been discussed, and it's none of your business." She turned to Wilson. "Cancel your bet now." A highly intimidated Wilson shook his head rapidly. Then she turned back to House. "You better not bring that up with Robert and Allison either."

"Them?" House laughed. "If they ever procreated the child would be so mutated that it would likely bring the world to an end. No, they are the poster children for birth control."

The others stared blankly beyond him rather than acknowledge his insult. "They're behind me, aren't they?" House turned around to see a scowling Chase and Cameron. "Oh look, it's the happy couple!" He greeted enthusiastically trying to cover his tracks. "Bar keep, we need two Fosters over here."

Chase and Cameron settled down with the others while their less than desirable beers were delivered.

"So what did you guys do all afternoon?" Cuddy said using a little 'wink-wink, nudge-nudge' tone.

"Oh, we wish it was that." Cameron replied smiling at the thought. "No, we spent the entire afternoon with a lawyer."

"A lawyer? What in the world for?"

Chase fielded that question. "Since I'm now married to an American citizen, I can apply for a green card. I haven't been able to do so before now since Australians have to enter the green card lottery. Needless to say, with a 1/160 chance, my name never came up. Anyway, the process is so confusing we had to get counsel. We also didn't want to waste anytime."

"Congratulations. There are multiple reasons to celebrate tonight." Cuddy said as she raised her glass and slammed her entire beer down her throat in their honor. She looked around at the surprised stares coming her way. "I need to get prepared for some bowling tonight."

Chase slid his untouched beer to Cuddy since she was empty and turned to Wilson with a very pleased grin. "Oh, Dr. Wilson, you should try to get House to pay you now. We have to stay married for at least two years in order for me to keep the green card. He did say less than two years, right?"

Wilson slyly smiled. "Why yes, I believe he did. 18 months to be exact."

"You know me and my moral center. It's a lock." Cameron assured. She knew in her heart this was forever, but she had to present her case on Wilson's behalf.

House was rather shocked to be ganged up on like this. "Wait, how did you, oh yes, the dark one." House flashed Foreman a look that revenge was coming. He remembered Foreman walking in immediately after the bet was placed. He gave it some thought and realized he couldn't argue with the logic presented. He reluctantly pulled out the $200 from his wallet and threw it at Wilson. "You're buying tonight."

----------------------

"Wedding gift time!" House proudly announced after they had shared a few more rounds of drinks.

"I believe the request was no gifts." Cameron snarled at him.

"Aw, did you actually believe that I would accept that? No gifts usually means okay, one small one won't hurt." House reached in the back of the booth and pulled out a big gift basket wrapped in clear cellophane with a giant red bow on the top.

"Congratulations Sheila and Ed?" Chase asked as he read the banner on the front.

"Aren't you a Sheila?" House asked. "Anyway, I got it for next to nothing because apparently Sheila left Ed just before the wedding for someone else. I think it was his sister. Anyway, they threw in Sheila and Ed's mints for free." House proceeded to throw several tiny boxes on the table.

Chase took a whiff of the large basket in front of him. "Hmm, rancid fruit and moldy cheese."

"Yeah, it's perfect. Cameron likes really ripe fruit and you limeys loved well aged cheese."

"How can I be a Sheila and a limey?"

House glared at Chase like he asked the stupidest question ever. "Did you learn nothing from me?"

"I'll never convince you we are two separate nationalities, will I? Yes, us down under limeys also like crushed and stale crackers." Chase said admiring damaged packages sticking to the pieces of bad fruit and cheese.

"You see, the ideal gift. Both of you win. Glad you like it. Anyway, Wilson has something for you too."

Wilson went to the same place House stored his gift. "Unlike House, I usually wrap things."

At first their expressions were puzzled staring at the strangely shaped item in front of them, but Chase and Cameron busted out with laughter when they opened the wrapping. Chase pushed the button as they listened to their very own Singing Bass.

"You regifted?" House said to Wilson rather offended that his trademark had been infringed.

"Ahem," Pamela reminded House of his stunt at their housewarming.

"Yeah, but it was funny when I did it."

"Thank you both. They're lovely." Chase said somewhat sarcastically while still chuckling. Cameron flashed him a look that she wasn't as amused. He decided to offer his lovely wife a token of peace. "Mint?"

-------------------

"Whoo hoo! You rock!" Cuddy for once would have liked to throw her ball down the lane without the embarrassment from her loud mouthed cheering section.

House squirmed a bit as she lined up for her turn. Her posture, the way she caressed the ball, her lanky pose, her big… His train of thought was ruined as she threw her ball down the lane. House erupted into more noisy applause as Wilson half-heartedly joined in.

"House, I only knocked down five pins."

"Yeah, well you are still kicking Chase's ass."

"Are you kidding?" Chase said as he got up to take his turn. "I've got a 68. This is my best game ever."

"It's because of the ugly shoes." House said to Wilson pointing out Cameron's strange Christmas present. Chase rolled his eyes and went up to bowl. He was feeling lucky and wouldn't let House ruin it. If his good fortune continued, he'd finish over 70.

"You know, those ladies over there are better deserving of a cheering section." Cuddy pointed over to Pamela and Cameron, who were decimating one pin after another in their own lane.

"Uh, duh, those ladies aren't my boss."

"Careful," said Wilson, "they might throw you out again."

"You were thrown out of this bowling alley once?" Cuddy said incredulously. "How does that even happen?"

Cuddy looked over noticing Chase and Foreman finished their turns, then turned back to House with a scowl. "It seems we are done. I'm getting some more beer. I need to improve my numbers."

"I'll come with you." Chase said and they went off toward the lounge.

As House ogled at Cuddy's ass when she walked away, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a huge bright smile from Foreman who in his hand had a disposable camera. "So, what was that about a ladies room?"

---------------------

"So, we get a call from the crematorium asking us not to send bodies to their facility for a while. It seems that they tried to cremate a 600 lb man and that resulted in a devastating grease fire that destroyed their kiln and half of the facility."

Laughter erupted at the table of large, rather portly bowlers who were immersed in House's morgue stories but obviously lost the wicked point he was trying to make.

Chase and Cameron entered the lounge and were unsettled by what they were witnessing. "House is making friends?" Chase asked.

"No, he finally found a group he could admonish and they would be none the wiser." Wilson answered.

"You look lonely, so we though we'd join you." Cameron told him as she and Chase sat down.

"Why aren't you bowling with the others?" Wilson wondered.

"Pamela beat me the last round, Cuddy got the winner. Of course I let her win so I could spend time with my new husband."

"Don't use me as excuse for your poor performance." Chase said jokingly.

"You better get used to that Chase. Wives use that against you all the time." Wilson advised with a smile. That was definitely a plus side to not being married anymore. "So, are you two actually going to go on a real honeymoon sometime?"

"Christmas time we hope," Chase replied. "I want to take her to Australia. We have a date to water ski on Christmas Day."

"Hey Chase!" House shouted from across the room. "Get over here! These guys have never seen a real Australian before."

Chase rolled his eyes and got up to go play along.

Wilson and Cameron stared at each other awkwardly, not sure what to say next. Wilson broke the silence. "I'm happy for you Cameron, but don't make me call you Dr. Chase."

Cameron laughed. "No, I'm not changing my name anytime soon. It would be too confusing. Thanks for coming to the wedding, even if you weren't invited."

"You should be grateful. Tuxes in August aren't very comfortable." He took another drink of beer then a slight smile appeared on his face. "No, I actually learned something today."

"What's that?"

"If the right person comes along, I might be willing to try marriage again. Until then, I've always got that miserable SOB over there."

Wilson and Cameron heard more laughter across the room as one of the bowlers was tickled that he got to touch the real live Aussie. "Look at that. Even though he doesn't work for him anymore Chase allows House to abuse him."

Cameron smiled as she watched her man wretch at being handled by degenerates. She still had to figure out why he always took such punishment. She would have to continue to use that tendency to her advantage. "What say we go rescue both our partners over there? After all, you never know what can happen in a bowling alley."

--------------------------------------

Chase and Cameron had been trying to get out of there for twenty minutes. When they first announced their notion that it was time for them to head to their undisclosed weekend getaway (no way was House finding out) people kept coming over to give them their wishes again, and say goodbye again. Chase and Cameron were vaguely aware that House had been missing. This smelled of another one of his setups.

Sure enough, as they were talking with Cuddy for the third time, House made an appearance in the doorway of the lounge and Pamela jumped in. "Oh, that's enough now. It's time these two got on." Chase grabbed Cameron's hand and held on for dear life as they exited the lounge in anticipation for whatever was to greet them on the other side.

Just about every patron and a few employees in the bowling alley were lined up in a double line, ready to send them off. "Just walk right through there and you are free to enjoy your weekend and new life together." House instructed pointing in between the crowd.

"Gee, how thoughtful." Cameron said skeptically. "I suppose they are going to throw rice."

House laughed. "Rice? No, that would be mean."

Chase and Cameron looked at each other, took a deep breath and decided to suck it up. "Head down and run quick." He instructed. They ran through as the crowd started pelting them with little nuggets that were soft and white. "What are throwing at us?" Cameron asked.

"Mints."

Cameron yelled in frustration as she felt the barrage of confection hit her. "This bowling alley is so damn long."

"Keep going, I see freedom ahead."

Finally, they broke free from the crowd and barreled out the door. They didn't stop until they got to the car, laughing the entire time. Fleeing in fear for safety was actually pretty fun. They jumped in and peeled out of the parking lot for they didn't want to give House a second for another trick. "Well that is a story for the grandchildren." Chase said in between deep breaths.

"Who would believe that? Yes, we escaped from certain death by pelting in a bowling alley."

"Yeah, well the smell would of killed us if we had stayed much longer. I'm glad I took my chances with the mints." He glanced at Cameron with a huge grin, reached into the fold of her sleeve, picked out a mint and ate it. "Hmm, not bad. Stale, but refreshing."

Cameron reached out and kissed his hand. "I love you Ed."

"Right back at you Sheila."

---------------------------

Chase wrapped himself around her in bed, clinging onto her tightly. The memories of waking up alone this morning were still fresh in his mind. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Me? Not one bit. I take it you didn't either."

"Not at all."

Cameron glanced around the luxury suite that they just rather noisily consummated their marriage in. They had no intention of leaving this extravagant room in Atlantic City all weekend. She wondered why they got an oceanfront room when they would likely never once look at the ocean. They were too absorbed in each other. It made for a romantic story she guessed. "Did you ever think we would end up here, like this, when we first decided to go bowling?"

Chase laughed. "What, you mean when I spent all night barfing in your living room? No one could have possibly seen that coming. No, I would say our story could be confused for some strange fiction."

She leaned in and started passionately kissing him again. "If that's the case, then none of this is real."

"Maybe it isn't," he said in between his lips moving down her neck. "but then again, truth is stranger than fiction."

Her hitched breath made it hard for her to speak, but she remembered something she finally thought she would share. "You said something to me that night you passed out on my couch."

Chase was suddenly curious and stopped what he was doing. "What did I say?"

"You said you liked me outside of work. I was a lot more fun."

He started kissing her again and pressed himself tighter against her. "Looks like I was right." She let him drive her into frenzied pleasure as she remembered her reply. They were both right and she couldn't be happier.

The End

**a/n: There you have it! This ended up turning into a long, complex and really fun story that started as a one shot from a crazy idea I had when experiencing writer's block with my other story, No Matter. I only wanted to write a scene to explore what happened if the ducklings went bowling. 23 chapters later, we find out. The premise of the story was that simple; once the ducklings start to socialize outside of work, strange friendships/ relationships start to form. **

**This story was a complete blast to write! I had so much fun and have no idea where all the strange ideas that made it into this story came from. Since the show gives us absolutely nothing to work with from a personal life perspective, the sky was the limit with this fic.**

**Pamela was based on a former co-worker of mine. I always visualized Foreman with someone fun and spunky. As for Chase and Cameron, I will always cling to the belief that given enough build up and proper character development, these two could be together. I'm not saying they should, but it was fun to explore the possibilities. It did take 22 freaking chapters for them to finally say "I love you". This played out in a 15 month time frame for those noticing the timeline. **

**There's always a possibility for sequels. Just because they don't all work together at the end doesn't mean they won't frequently socialize. I'm just out of ideas right now. Thank you to everyone who took time to read this lengthy fic, thanks to those who also sent your wonderful (and sometimes constructively critical) comments. I appreciate all types of feedback. **

**I'm off to go finish a pet project now on fictionpress, and I do still have another story in the works here, Aftermath. Strange ideas hit me all the time, so I'm sure there will be more in the future. Thank you everyone!! **


End file.
